Aquel caballero esconde algo
by nekoJian
Summary: [Inglaterra x Reader] Teniendo unas cuantas copas encima, eso hacía que no pienses claramente. Sumándole eso, ¿te quedas encerrada en un ascensor? y lo que es más... ¡¿con otra persona! ¿Qué puede llegar a pasar?
1. Un gran desliz

_Hola! otra vez mi imaginación volando! xD Este formato de lectura "Persona x Reader" es algo que veo mucho entre los que hablan inglés, y la verdad me ha encantado! así que dedicaré mi vida a escribir de esta forma xD He buscado por ahí a ver si había en español, pero nada ;-; por eso me entusiasma tanto la idea de seguir escribiendo :3 _

_Sin más, les dejo leer e.e~_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

"Al diablos todos los hombres! Ninguno vale la penaaaaa! Son todos unos cerdos!"

"Sí, Ana, tienes razón..." -suspirabas penosamente mientras escuchabas a tu amiga quejarse de sus problemas.

"¿Porqué son así? A ver [Nombre], ¿Porqué dices que son tan estúpidos?" -ella sólo decía sonsadas por las copas demás que llevaba encima.

"Está en su naturaleza Ana, es por eso..." -tomabas grandes tragos de tu vaso para no perder la calma con tu amiga.

Esa tarde te había llamado llorando para contarte que su novio le estaba siendo infiel, lo encontró con otra en la cama.

No sabías muy bien qué hacer y para consolarla la invitaste a un bar para olvidar las penas. El único problema es que olvidaste lo dramática que se ponía cada vez que tomaba.

Ambas vivían en un complejo de apartamentos, ella en el segundo piso y tú en el tercero. Ya estaba muy borracha así que era hora de llevarla a casa.

Subieron en el ascensor y la dejaste acostada en su cama.

"Sigh, ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?" -suspiraste profundamente y fuiste al ascensor.

Al entrar presionaste el botón del tercer piso, pero antes se dirigía al quinto. Eso te extrañó un poco, no te percataste de que alguien más estaba dentro. Te diste la vuelta; y allí estaba, recostado en la esquina, un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos verdes; lo que más te llamó la atención fueron sus gruesas cejas.

Tal vez fue por el alcohol que habías tomado, pero te atrajo en seguida. Tenía facciones de algún extranjero. "¿Es alemán? No, más bien ¿americano? O..."

Se dio cuenta que lo observabas y volteó a verte, en ese momento el ascensor traqueteó, debido a tus tacones perdiste el equilibrio y terminaste en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, el ascensor se detuvo entre el cuarto y quinto piso.

"D-disculpa" -dijiste tímidamente mientras sentías que tu cara estaba un poco caliente. Su rostro de cerca era mucho más hermoso. "Debe ser por el alcohol, sí, es eso.." -pensabas y volviste a pararte.

El silencio era un poco incómodo.

"Parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, eh?" -dijiste para romper el hielo.

"Sigh, eso creo.." -respondió vagamente. De tanto en tanto te miraba, al parecer habías llamado su atención.

"Yo soy [Nombre] y tú? ¿Eres de por aquí?" -tenías curiosidad de averiguar más sobre él.

"Me mudé hace poco, vengo de Inglaterra, mi nombre es Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaban contándose un poco de sus vidas para pasar el tiempo. Se veía muy entusiasmado contando algunas anécdotas suyas.

De repente escucharon un fuerte ruido que provenía de arriba del ascensor y la luz se apagó. Estaban en la oscuridad. Ya de por sí el hecho de estar encerrada te atormentaba mucho, aunque con la presencia de Arthur se aliviaba un poco, pero en la oscuridad, estabas aterraba.

"Aaaah!" -gritaste y antes de que te dieras cuenta estabas acurrucada en su pecho, agarrando fuertemente las mangas de su chaqueta.

Él se quedó paralizado unos momentos, luego te abrazó de forma protectora. "Te asusta mucho la oscuridad, eh?" -murmuró.

Te sorprendiste un poco, pero, era agradable. Su pecho era muy cálido y podías escuchar los latidos de su corazón un poco inquietos.

No sabes cuál fue el motivo, la causa, la razón; la desconocías por completo. Tu cuerpo se movió solo. Sin tomar conciencia de tus acciones; ya estabas por besarlo.

"Lady, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas mañana..." -dijo con un tono de voz muy sensual.

Tu cerebro ya no pensaba, tal vez por el alcohol, o porqué, pero qué rayos importaba!

En un pestañeo ya se estaban besando de manera ardiente. Sus manos recorrían excitadamente tu cuerpo; y las tuyas se aferraban a su cuello.

Dejaste que la pasión abrase todo tu cuerpo.

Te apoyó contra la pared del ascensor mientras seguía manoseándote mientras su cara iba cambiando.

Antes de que pasara algo más se prendió la luz y el ascensor volvió a funcionar. Se detuvieron por la sorpresa, pero aunque quisieras, ya no tenías escapatoria, la persona que estaba frente tuyo había tomado entero control de todo tu cuerpo y de tus pensamientos. En estos momentos te dominaba la lujuria.

Ambos estaban viajando al descontrol.

Apenas conteniéndose el deseo llegaron a su apartamento. Apenas cerró la puerta el delirio de ambos se desbordó otra vez.

Te tocaba de manera agresiva pero a la vez amable; un poco rudo y cortés al mismo tiempo. Su ferocidad te esclavizó plenamente.

Las ropas estorbaban y uno al otro se las despojaban de forma frenética.

En la cama sus cuerpos se hicieron uno fogosamente. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos, aquellos sonidos de placer rompían el silencio de la noche. Al menos quedaron apresados en la habitación...

Todo era tan... candente. Una avalancha de deseo ferviente había poseído sus cuerpos.

La intensidad de todo el momento los dejó derribados de cansancio y quedaron dormidos profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaste e hiciste un gran esfuerzo para sentarte en la cama; el dolor de cabeza que tenías era muy fuerte. Al mirarte y ver que no tenías nada de ropa, presionando tu cabeza con una mano comenzaste a recordar lentamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Recordabas lo de tu amiga y que en un.. ascensor conociste a alguien.. ¿era eso real? Volteaste a ver quién estaba a tu lado, el inglés seguía durmiendo profundamente. No fue un sueño, todo fue muy real.

Lo mirabas fijamente, estando dormido, parecía tan inofensivo "Se ve tan violable..." -pensaste. "Que demonios piensas!" -otra voz en tu cabeza interrumpió aquel pensamiento.

Lo de anoche fue un gran desliz, lo mejor sería volver a tu apartamento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Te levantaste y recogiste tus ropas intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Te vestiste y regresaste a tu cuarto a darte un buen baño de agua fría.

Mientras el agua bajaba por tu cuerpo, seguías pensando en aquel inglés.

Nunca habías sido tan descuidada, es como si no hubieras sido tú.

Lo que no esperabas es que ese pequeño accidente cambiara tu vida por completo...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Y hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, algún día continuaré la historia xD en realidad ya tengo todo en mente pero no tengo mas tiempo u.u gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer c:_


	2. Descubriendo algo

Luego del largo baño fuiste a la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo. Después de comer fuiste a acostarte otra vez. Despertaste y ya eran como las 12 del mediodía. Decidiste ir a comer afuera, no tenías ganas de hacer nada. Lo que pasó todavía te tenía un poco aturdida.

Estabas a unos metros de la entrada principal cuando viste al inglés entrando. No podías mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza. Aceleraste el paso lo más que pudiste y mirabas otro lado, ignorando su existencia.

Pasaste a su lado rápidamente sin siquiera mirarlo y saliste del lugar casi corriendo. "Esto no está bien...!" -ibas pensando por el camino.

Entraste al restaurante, te sentaste una mesa y pediste el menú. Mirabas cuidadosamente qué es lo que podías comer, todo se veía delicioso. Cabe mencionar que cuando estás nerviosa te da por comer, mucho. Aún así conservas perfectamente tu figura, tu metabolismo te favorece en ese aspecto.

Tardaste como 10 minutos tratando de decidir qué elegir. Al cerrar la carta del menú casi te caes de la silla del susto.

Sentado frente tuyo en la misma mesa, con un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza, Arthur te observaba tranquilamente.

"...!" -tu cara de sorpresa merecía ser retratada, aparte de estar completamente roja.

"Esa reacción es muy diferente a la de anoche..." -dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

"Q-Qué... q-qué... aquí? -de los nervios ni hablar bien podías.

"Sigh, no está bien que me evites de esa manera" -contestó recostándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

"E-eh.. e-eso.. n-no le veo lo malo, total, ni siquiera te conozco, no tengo nada que ver contigo!" -no querías decir eso, pero los nervios te dominaron por completo.

"Hmm... te ves muy nerviosa como para pensar que eso es cierto, no te lo crees ni tú..." -sonrió

En ese momento viste entrar a tu amiga al restaurante, lo que te puso muchísimo más nerviosa, no querías que se enterara de nada, absolutamente nada!

Él notó y se dio la vuelta para ver por quién estabas mirando, viendo que era una chica, supuso que era tu amiga.

"Es tu amiga ¿verdad? ¿Qué dirá si se entera de lo que pasó? Tal vez la invite a sentarse con nosotros..." -dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

"No te atrevas! Estú...!" -cerraste la boca un momento, trataste de calmarte y volviste a hablar: "P-por favor, no lo hagas, m-me da mucha vergüenza..." -esta vez tu expresión y tu voz estaban muy calmadas.

"B-bueno, d-deberás aceptar... s-salir conmigo si no quieres que lo haga.." -sonaba un poco nervioso y volteó para otro lado. Tu expresión de hace un momento le pareció bastante linda.

"Hah...? ¿Me estás invitando a una cita?" -preguntaste confundida.

"N-no es una cita! No es como si quisiera conocerte mejor!" -reía nerviosamente. "Sólo... s-sólo me estoy divirtiendo contigo! A-además si no lo haces se lo contaré! Hahaha... no tienes otra opción! -estaba más nervioso, no te miraba a la cara mientras intentaba parecer "cool". La verdad es que se veía un poco, muy, sonrojado.

Soltaste una carcajada. "Qué manera más extraña de pedirle a alguien para salir!" -hablaba una voz en tu cabeza. "Tal vez es muy tímido para expresarse normalmente" -decía otra. "Acepta, después de todo capaz que sí se lo cuente" -decía otra voz.

"Está bien, acepto" -dijiste entre risas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? Maldición!" -murmuraba entre dientes mientras te miraba de lado.

En en eso tu amiga te ve y se acerca a ti para sentarse en la mesa. Preguntó por él y le inventaste que era un amigo que hace mucho tiempo no veías.

Comieron tranquilamente, se retiraron y subieron juntos al ascensor. Primero salió Ana, y antes de que salieras, el inglés susurró en tu oído: "Te espero esta noche en el bar X" -asentiste y volviste a casa.

"Jaja, es realmente extraño" -pensaste.

Te preparaste y fuiste al bar que te dijo. Había mucha gente, el lugar estaba repleto. La música retumbando, las personas en la pista bailando, otros en la barra, por donde miraba estaba lleno.

Tal vez iba a ser difícil que se encuentren entre tanta gente. Te sentaste en una de las butacas a esperar, mirabas alrededor y no había señales del inglés. Después de todo, ni siquiera tenías forma de contactar con él.

"Tanto problema para que no se lo cuente a Ana..." -suspiraste. Ese comentario te hizo reflexionar. ¿En verdad era sólo por eso? Claro, por qué más. No, no es sólo eso, sabes que Ana no te juzgará. Su forma de pedirte que salieran fue extraña, pero no sonaba a chantaje. En realidad querías venir... Los pensamientos en tu cabeza se discutían.

La verdad es que había algo en él que te llamaba mucho la atención, sin mencionar que te atraía bastante. ¿Qué era? Aún no lo sabías muy bien.

"Sigh, es mejor que me tome aunque sea una cerveza para relajarme" -suspiraste y te dirigiste a la barra.

**_-Punto de vista de Arthur-_**

Llegaste puntual al lugar, mirabas alrededor y no había señales de ella. Te sentaste en la barra a esperar un rato.

"¿Qué va a tomar, hombre?" -preguntó el bartender.

"Nada, gracias. Espero a alguien" -contestaste. Sabes bien que no debes tomar por el bien de tu reputación.

"Tsk. Maldición! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" -te preguntaste rascándote la cabeza. Pero no puedes mentirte, hay algo en ella que te encanta.

Esos ojos [color de ojos] que reflejaban inocencia, aquella sonrisa risueña, esa osadía escondida, pero por sobre todo; su calidez que te expresó en sus besos, al tocar tu cuerpo, al entregarse por completo en tus brazos. Sí, fue su amor sincero el que te atrapó, fue completamente distinta a cualquier aventura que hayas tenido antes.

"Tsk. Ya es suficiente, idiota!" -te reprochaste a tí mismo intentando despejar esas ideas. Eran ciertas, pero te costaba mucho admitirlo.

Te giraste a ver de nuevo el lugar en busca de ella.

"Oh my..." -tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Quedaste fascinado. Estaba hermosa.

Cada paso que daba hacia ti era mortal, sus curvas, su cabello ondeando, su porte. Guau...

Esa escena para ti sucedía en cámara lenta.

Al reaccionar ya estaba por llegar a ti y te diste la vuelta de inmediato cubriendo tu rostro con tus manos esperando que se te pase el sonrojo.

**_-De vuelta a tu punto de vista-_**

Llegaste a la barra e intentaste pedirle un trago al bartender, pero estaba en la otra punta tonteando con algunas chicas.

"Ah, qué se le va a hacer..." -te apoyaste en la barra esperando, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas.

"¿Dónde estará ese inglés?" -te preguntaste en voz alta.

"Oye, tengo nombre, sabes?" -la voz provenía de la persona que estaba a tu izquierda. Volteaste a verlo, estaba dándote la espalda.

"Hmm.. Lo sé Señor Arthur Kirkland, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo habiendo tanta gente?" -dijiste en broma.

"Ja, no soy tan torpe como para no reconocer tu tono de voz, señorita [nombre y apellido]" -respondió un poco nervioso.

"Así que es por eso..." -te reíste. Era muy perspicaz para distinguirte por eso. Aunque tú también, lo reconociste por la misma razón...

Volteó a verte, se quedó un rato mirándote y volteó murmurando algo. Por todo el ruido que había no entendiste nada.

Te acercaste más a él. "Lo siento, no entendí lo que dijiste"

Suspiró, se volvió a ti. "T-te ves... bien" -volvió a mirar otro lado.

Te dio un poco de gracia su reacción. "Sí, ya sé qué es lo que me gusta de este hombre... es un verdadero tsundere..." -dijiste para tus adentros.

"Heh, no tienes porqué ser tan tímido, pero gracias por el cumplido!"

"Q... Rayos, no digas esas cosas!" -respondió. Sí, es un tsundere total.

"Me gustaría sentarme, ¿vamos a buscar un lugar?" -le preguntaste.

"Claro, vamos..." -te tendió la mano.

"Oh, qué amable.." -te sonrojaste.

"E-es para que no te pierdas entre tanta gente!" -se fue por delante sin mirar atrás mientras tú lo seguías.

Encontraron dos butacas cerca de uno de los pilares del lugar. Esa parte no había tantas personas, ya que estaba un poco apartado.

No sentías pasar el tiempo mientras dialogaban. De verdad hablaban como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo, se sentían muy en confianza aunque no se conocieran tanto.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y el lugar se estaba vaciando. Decidieron ir caminando juntos al apartamento. Lo observabas detalladamente mientras hablaba. Su comportamiento era totalmente diferente a cuando tenía que decirte algún cumplido o algo relacionado a una pareja.

Su sonrisa era preciosa. Sus ojos verdes eran encantadores, y su fino cabello rubio le sentaba tan bien.

La duda de no saber muy bien qué clase de relación era la que tenían te inquietaba un poco, pues, a pesar de lo que pasó anoche, hoy no intentó absolutamente nada, se trataban como amigos, pero, ciertas cosas te decían claramente que no era solo eso. No obstante, era muy pronto para estar pensando esas cosas. "Estás muy ansiosa, es por eso, te estás preocupando por nada, tranquila" -te decía tu conciencia. Después de todo tenía razón. Hay que aprender a ser paciente para ciertas cosas.

Subieron al ascensor y se volvió un poco incómodo. Llegó al tercer piso y se abrió la puerta. Antes de salir volteaste para despedirte de él.

"Nos vemos mañana..." -trataste de que sonara lo más naturalmente posible.

"S-sí..."

Antes de que voltearas para irte te tapó los ojos con una mano y sentiste sus labios sobre los tuyos. Fue completamente diferente, esta vez, fue muy tierno...

Al sacar la mano de tu rostro se puso de espaldas, pero de lado podías ver su rostro ruborizado.

"Nos vemos mañana, [nombre]" -dijo despacio.

"Sí" -saliste del ascensor y se cerró la puerta. Volviste a tu habitación, te diste un baño y te cambiaste de ropa. Te sentaste en la cama, aún podías sentir la calidez de su beso en tus labios.

Tocaste tus labios, recordando la sensación.

"Es... realmente... realmente... muy... adorable..." -fue lo que pensaste con una alegre sonrisa en tu rostro.

Aquel hombre estaba atrapando tu corazón...

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

_Bien! lo pude hacer! el segundo capítulo! AAAAAH! me fue un poco difícil hacer expresar los sentimientos de este sexy inglés xD La verdad es que es la primera vez que hago una historia con un tsundere, es un poco complicado :c_

_Pero luego de horas de estudiar su carácter (viendo hetalia xD) logré avanzar hasta aquí :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado c: me gustaría conocer sus opiniones en los reviews, saber lo que piensan me anima a seguir :3_


	3. Un lado dominante

_Bueno, este capítulo fue completamente inesperado para mi xD estaba pensando algo así: "Hmm ¿y si hago a Arthur un poco dominante?" y esto fue lo que salió :$  
Pues la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo desarrollar la trama, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude owo  
Para que puedan ubicarse en el espacio-tiempo, quería aclarar que el primer capítulo fue un viernes por la noche, el segundo fue el sábado, entonces hoy es domingo :D  
Quiero tratar de hacerlo un poco realista, y como en la vida real se trabaja xD hice que se desarrollaran estos acontecimientos el fin de semana :3  
otra pequeña aclaración: lo que ponga entre paréntesis, son pensamientos n.n  
disculpen si lo hice muy Ooc, pero espero que lo disfruten ^-^_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

* * *

Volviste a levantarte tarde hoy, porque estuviste hasta tarde hablando con Arthur anoche. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Quieres ser más cercana a él, entonces decidiste invitarlo a almorzar.

Le enviaste un mensaje de texto y aceptó.

Fuiste al restaurante que quedaron y al llegar él ya estaba esperando.

"¿Esperaste mucho?" –preguntaste al tiempo en que te sentabas en la mesa.

"No te preocupes, llegué recién" –respondió tranquilamente.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio incómodo, entonces pidió una cerveza.

Para buscar algún tema de conversación, preguntaste: "Y, aparte de mí, ¿Has conocido otras personas? ¿Tienes amigos?"

"No, no tengo amigos. Ja, y tampoco los necesito, estoy mucho mejor solo!" – (Ugh. No debí responder de esa manera…)

"Hmm, ya veo, ¿entonces porqué aceptaste comer conmigo?" – (lo más probable es que por su carácter no haya encontrado alguien que le aguante, pobrecito, no lo entienden)

"Heh, por nada especial, sólo porque me pareció interesante, eso es todo!" –(demonios, estoy empezando a odiarme!)

Sin decir nada, comenzaste a acercarte más a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Oye! No… me mires así…" –en ese momento el mesero le trajo la cerveza, la cual se la bebió toda en unos segundos.

Te acercaste aún más sin sacarle la vista de encima.

"Ugh, deja de mirarme de esa forma…!" –estaba más nervioso.

Estiraste de su corbata para acercar más su rostro. Sabías que todo lo que decía era mentira.

"Pues, para ser verdad todo lo que me dices, estás muy nervioso, no te creo nada" –con una sonrisa ganadora le diste un beso que él correspondió sin resistencia alguna.

Un poquito después, pudiste notar que sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas. Lo más probable es que fuera por el alcohol, aunque te miraba con una cara de perrito abandonado.

"Lo siento [Nombre], no quise decir eso…" –dijo sumisamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en tu hombro.

"La verdad es que me gusta mucho estar contigo" –pasaba suavemente su nariz por tu cuello. "Hueles muy bien…"

Estabas un poco aturdida, no sabías que el alcohol podía tener ese efecto en él. Pero ya que estaba siendo sincero, podías sacarle alguna información.

"Entonces, ¿me quieres?" –levantó su cabeza y te besó.

"Te deseo mucho" –respondió como si nada mientras rodeaba tu cintura con un brazo.

(Eh, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba…). Aunque no te molestaba, pero, no podías esperar otra respuesta a estas alturas.

Él se estaba poniendo muy cariñoso y todos estaban mirando, entonces decidiste que era mejor volver al complejo.

Salieron del lugar, él seguía muy acaramelado, parecían una pareja de verdad, aunque no lo eran… todavía.

Subieron al ascensor y al llegar al tercer piso te atajó.

"No te vayas, quédate conmigo, no me dejes" –decía mientras te abrazaba fuerte por detrás y besaba delicadamente tu cuello.

Sus caricias eran muy gentiles, sabías perfectamente en qué iba a terminar todo esto, pero no querías, su relación ni siquiera estaba definida, y querías hacer las cosas bien.

Mientras pensabas todas esas cosas, sin darte cuenta, ya estaban en su apartamento.

Bueno, qué más daba. Si de esa forma podías atraparlo, por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad. Era hora de utilizar todos tus encantos para seducirlo por completo, y así, tenerlo en tus manos. Si era la única manera, entonces todo vale.

Decidiste poner en marcha tu plan. Encendiste la radio con el volumen un poco elevado, lo empujaste para que se sentara en la cama y comenzaste a bailar seductoramente para él, estabas resuelta a cautivarlo.

Te acercabas a él y dejabas que sus manos agarren tu cadera, seguías tentándolo. Te inclinabas a robarle un beso de tanto en tanto, dejándolo con ganas de más, estabas jugueteando con él, para atraparlo.

Poco a poco iba cediendo, entonces empezaste a desvestirte, tentándolo aún más. Ya estando sólo con la ropa interior puesta, te colocaste encima de él mientras lo besabas con pasión.

Él estaba un poco anonadado por tenerte encima semidesnuda. Comenzaste a desabrocharle la camisa traviesamente hasta sacársela. Empezaste a bajar tus labios por su cuello, por sus pectorales, hasta llegar a su abdomen, volviendo a subir. Ya casi lo tenías en la palma de tus manos.

Comenzaste a desabrocharle el pantalón, cosa que le hizo reaccionar. De repente atajó tus manos con las suyas, las juntó atajándolas con una sola mano y las alzó sobre tu cabeza, como si te encadenara.

Su rostro cambió por completo sin que te dieras cuenta, su mirada era lujuriosa, hasta un poco depravada quizá.

"Lady, ya me has provocado mucho, pero el que manda aquí soy yo" – se paró en seguida y con el otro brazo libre rodeó tu cintura y te apretó fuerte contra él mientras te besaba salvajemente.

Te trepaste por él aferrando tus piernas a su cintura. Aunque quiera dominarte, no lo iba a conseguir, eras tú la que debía hacerlo, no ibas a ceder.

Se seguían besando, lentamente soltó tus brazos, los cuales rodearon su cuello mientras te ponía contra la pared. Sus labios ahora bajaban hasta tu estómago mientras acariciaba tus muslos.

Poco a poco el calor en tu cuerpo iba subiendo, estabas cediendo. Despacio tus piernas perdían fuerzas, hasta soltar su cintura. Caíste completamente en sus brazos, te estaba ganando. Al darse cuenta que llevaba la ventaja con una sonrisa satisfactoria, cortó el beso.

Cuando intentaste besarlo de nuevo, te atajó del cabello, tirando tu cabeza hacia atrás.

"Como dije lady, quien somete aquí soy yo" –seguía teniendo esa sonrisa, un poco sádica, y volvió a besarte, mordía levemente tus labios.

Estabas perdiendo, ese inglés estaba tomando el control sobre ti. Te sorprendía un poco lo que hacía, la forma en que trataba de domarte, pero ya ni pensabas claramente.

Tus jadeos ante su tacto hacían que su sonrisa creciera. En un momento dado, te empujó a la cama, cayendo boca abajo. Antes de que hicieras algo, te agarró fuertemente de la cintura, levantándola; haciendo que te pongas de cuatro.

"Espera, no quiero hacerlo de esta forma, me parece un poco incómodo" –intentaste zafarte pero él te sostuvo más fuerte. No escuchaste respuesta alguna. Sentiste su cálida lengua recorrer tu espalada, provocando que una electricidad recorriera todo tu cuerpo, erizando toda tu piel, desabrochó tu sostén mientras besaba delicadamente tu espalda, subiendo y bajando; una y otra vez. Masajeaba con fuerza tus pechos mientras mordía tu cuello, lo que te hacía gemir.

Te susurró al oído: "No me parece que te opongas, al contrario, veo que lo estás disfrutando" –agarró tu rostro para que lo miraras y te besó, bajando nuevamente por tu espalda.

Ya casi estabas a su merced. Se sacó los pantalones y te sacó la ropa interior. Seguías pensando que esa posición era incómoda, después de todo, era la primera vez que la usabas.

Estabas de rodillas, con la cabeza y hombros recostados sobre la cama, tenías las piernas cerradas en señal de protesta, de verdad deseabas hacerlo con él, pero no de esa forma.

Entonces él introdujo dos dedos en ti, empujándolos, dentro y fuera.

"Ah…!" –gemiste y como reacción trataste de sentarte, pero el inglés te atajó de nuevo.

Seguía haciendo eso mientras mordía toda tu espalda, y con la otra mano tocaba uno de tus pechos.

El calor en tu cuerpo aumentó drásticamente. Jadeabas pesadamente y sin darte cuenta, cediste totalmente, abriste tus piernas lo más que pudiste mientras él seguía haciendo lo suyo.

Llegó a tu oreja, la mordió, la lamió y de nuevo susurró: "Estás muy caliente lady, no te preocupes, yo te haré tocar el cielo".

Sacó los dedos de tu interior, te volvió a agarrar fuertemente de la cadera, y comenzó a empujar dentro de ti fuertemente, estaba lleno de energía.

Te aferraste firmemente a las sábanas, en serio era incómodo. Pero luego de unos momentos, se sentía demasiado bien, cada vez que empujaba te hacía gritar de placer.

Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, todos tus sentidos estaban desapareciendo. Ya no pensabas en nada más que en el placer que sentías por todo tu cuerpo.

En un momento se detuvo: "¿Quieres que continúe?"

"S-sí.." –respondiste con la respiración entrecortada.

Se acercó a tu oído y dijo con una voz grave y bastante seductora: "Entonces ruégamelo, pídeme a gritos que continúe"

Era cierto que querías que continúe, pero tampoco ibas a rogarlo, eso hería un poco tu dignidad. Al no escuchar respuesta, empujó hondo en ti.

"AH!"

"No te escucho"

"m-más..." –murmuraste.

"Sigo sin escucharte" –volvió a empujar hondo.

"Más!" –dijiste claramente.

"Eso no es suficiente" –volvió a recorrer tu espalda con su lengua y una vez más empujó.

"Arthur! Ah! Arthur! Por favor! Quiero más! Dame más!" –gritaste con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban.

Una vez más lamió tu oreja. "Muy bien, buena chica, así me gusta" –y continuó penetrándote.

Seguías gritando, gracias a la música no escuchaban los vecinos.

Después de un rato, terminó. Todo tu cuerpo se desplomó en la cama, estabas hecha una piltrafa. Nunca antes nadie te había hecho el amor de esa manera. En serio, él era el único que lograba encender cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Volteaste para verlo, no te notaba tan exhausto como tú. Se acercó a tu rostro mientras lo acariciaba gentilmente. "Te has portado muy bien" –posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Se acostó a tu lado y te hizo señas para que te acostaras a su lado y usaras su brazo como almohada. Así lo hiciste.

"Good night, darling" –se despidió con un beso antes de dormirse.

Tú te quedaste unos minutos pensando. Nunca imaginaste que Arthur, con el carácter que tiene, pudiera tener esa clase de faceta, aunque tenías que admitir que no te desagradaba para nada. Estabas segura que el alcohol lo ayudaba a soltarse, por eso tuvo ese comportamiento.

"Eres alguien sorprendente" –susurraste antes de quedarte dormida.


	4. Sus sentimientos

_Ni-hao! De nuevo les traigo un cap. :D esta vez, me gustó hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Arthur, así me pareció más tierno, además la idea en mi mente no me iba a dejar vivir en paz si no lo hacía D;  
Bueno, una cosa que se me ocurrió fue usar hierbas medicinales en este cap xD sólo se me ocurrió ._. Es una costumbre común en latinoamérica que heredamos de nuestros antepasados los indios, aunque hoy en día ya está desapareciendo esta costumbre... pero por lo menos en mi país aún se conserva muy fuertemente. Pero creo que para los europeos, por lo menos para la mayoría de los países, es algo muy raro esto xD  
en fin, ustedes verán qué les parece, ojalá les guste; unos reviews no dañan a nadie ;-; al contrario, me ayuda a mejorar :3_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**_-Punto de vista de Arthur-_**

Abriste los ojos, miraste el reloj y eran las 6 de la tarde, con un poco de dolor de cabeza, trataste de levantarte, algo te impedía hacerlo. Miraste a tu lado; era [Nombre].

(¿Eh? ¿Cómo…) –de golpe vinieron a tu cabeza todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó esa tarde.

(Qué dem… Rayos! ¿¡Porqué me comporto así cada vez que tomo!? Ugh… soy un pervertido…) –te rascabas la cabeza con ambas manos mientras te discutías contigo mismo.

(Creo que lo mejor será que me dis….culpe…) –miraste su espalda y estaba llena de marcas, tú hiciste eso.

(Argh! No volveré a tomar!) –por tus movimientos la inquietaste un poco.

La observabas fijamente mientras dormía. (Realmente es hermosa, es una lástima que me hayas conocido…)

Sintió que ya estabas despierto y se levantó, mirándote con una sonrisa, tan característica de ella.

"Erm.. por lo que paso esta tarde… yo—" –antes de que terminaras de hablar de interrumpió con un dulce beso. Esos labios, esos suaves labios, son para ti un delicioso manjar.

"No tienes que explicarme nada, todos tenemos algún lado oculto, y no me importa, al contrario, me gusta poder conocer todo de ti…"

(No digas esas cosas, no te comportes de esa manera, vas a hacer que me enamore más de ti… Dios… además de hermosa es tan tierna, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre encuentra las palabras para hacerme sentir bien, a pesar de no merecerlo…)

"Arthur, yo sé que para ti es difícil expresarte, pero por alguna razón, yo puedo adivinar lo que sientes, y no voy a juzgarte de antemano como los demás…"

(Ya es muy tarde, ya me rendí ante ti… ¿porqué puedes ver a través de mí? Tan sólo por esta vez… sólo por hoy…) –pusiste tu mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para acercarla más a ti, mientras sentías que te ruborizabas un poco.

"Por esta vez… no digas nada…" –fue todo lo que dijiste antes de besarla y abrazarla.

Pasaron los minutos y no querías dejarla ir. Sí, sólo por hoy, ibas a desistir…

Pasó una hora, aún no querías dejarla ir, pero sabes que mañana ambos deben ir a trabajar. Tendrás que volver a tu rutina diaria en la oficina, pero, a lo mejor, algo, sea diferente.

Te despediste de ella, se vistió y con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa tan bella, se fue.

Te quedaste sentado en la cama pensando.

"Si el destino quiere hacerme sufrir de nuevo, lo va a conseguir… pero… creo… creo que… siento que… yo también… puedo ser feliz… creo que el destino… al fin se apiadó de mí…" –hablabas contigo mismo mientras pensabas en todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo dos días.

"[Nombre], lo que no sabes de mí, y espero que nunca te lo diga, es que algún tiempo en el pasado, era diferente. Era capaz de expresarme sin dificultad, era capaz de mostrar claramente mis sentimientos…  
Pero, todas las que se me acercaban, todas estaban conmigo sólo por interés, por el maldito dinero…  
Es verdad, tenía una vida bastante lujosa, siendo el hijo de la familia real, pero todo a mí alrededor era un fiasco. Amistades interesadas, amores oportunistas, absolutamente todo siempre tenía que ver con el dinero…  
Es por eso que llegué a mi límite y crucé el atlántico, dejando absolutamente todo atrás, y llegué aquí, sin que nadie me conociera; me trataban como a una persona normal, con sólo eso ya estaba tranquilo.  
Aunque no he sido capaz de acercarme a nadie con quien entablar una relación, hasta que llegaste tú y estás dejando mi mundo de cabeza…" –una sonrisa estaba en tu rostro sin que fueras consciente de ello.

"Dios, por favor, permíteme ser feliz…" –fuiste a darte un baño, mientras seguías pensando en varias cosas.

**_-Volviendo a tu punto de vista-_**

Pasaron los días y llegó viernes. Durante la semana debido a sus trabajos era difícil encontrarse aunque sea para hablar, a veces se encontraban en el ascensor, pero eso era todo.

Ana, aparte de ser tu amiga, era tu compañera de trabajo, por lo que no pudiste ocultarle por mucho tiempo lo que había pasado con Arthur.

A la salida del trabajo, comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

"Argh! Qué rayos! Si el pronóstico decía que no iba a llover!" –replicó Ana.

"Tienes razón, pero ya sabes que normalmente siempre se equivoca…" –contestaste mientras corrían a refugiarse bajo algún techo.

"Tsk. Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que deje de llover"

"No podemos hacer otra cosa…"

"Hohoho~ por allá viene tu galán~"-dijo Ana con un tono picarón.

"Eh.." –te sonrojaste un poco.

"Bueno~ yo iré a esperar otro lado, te dejo solita~" –antes de que dijeras nada ya se fue.

Arthur llegó donde estabas sin darse cuenta de tu presencia.

"H-hola! La lluvia nos agarró desprevenidos a todos, verdad?"

"[Nombre]! No te había visto, p-pues sí. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Pues ahora mismo estoy empapada, y tú?" –se rieron.

"Ya veo, pues yo no me he mojado tanto…"

Seguían conversando de cómo les fue en el trabajo a cada uno durante la semana. Parecía que no iba a parar de llover y ya estaba anocheciendo.

El viento que soplaba te estaba congelando por estar desabrigada y mojada. Él se percató que estabas temblando. Se sacó la chaqueta y te la puso sobre los hombros.

"Si estás así te vas a enfermar…" –lo miraste un poco sorprendida, lo que hizo que mirara a otro lado.

"Pero si te desabrigas, tú también puedes enfermarte…"

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien"

Te pusiste su chaqueta aunque no estaba seca, peor era nada y de verdad te estabas muriendo de frío.

Pasaron unos minutos y el frío no se te pasaba, tratabas de disimularlo mientras seguían conversando, pero Arthur era muy intuitivo.

Sin decir nada, te abrazó fuerte. Fue la primera vez que te sentías realmente protegida en los brazos de alguien. Trataste de mirarlo pero atajó tu cabeza contra su pecho, tenía el corazón acelerado.

Se quedaron así un buen rato. Al poco tiempo, ya entraste en calor gracias a su cálido abrazo. Por fin había dejado de llover y caminaron juntos al complejo, no te soltó en ningún momento.

Antes de salir del ascensor, le devolviste su chaqueta.

"Muchas gracias Arthur, eres muy amable"

"N-no es nada…"

"Nos vemos mañana" –sonreíste.

"C-claro, nos vemos" –sonrió.

Fuiste a darte un baño bien caliente y al salir tomaste un té para no resfriarte. Te preocupaba un poco que Arthur pudiera enfermarse, pero como dijo que estaba bien, te tranquilizaste.

Al día siguiente, te levantaste temprano y llamaste a Arthur para invitarlo a desayunar, pero no contestaba.

"Tal vez sigue durmiendo" –pensaste, y fuiste a desayunar con Ana.

Ya eran cerca del mediodía y aún no te contestaba cuando lo llamabas, te preocupaste, así que fuiste a verlo a su apartamento.

Tocaste la puerta. Abrió y no se veía nada bien. Se notaba que le agarró mal el resfrío.

"Ngh, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte, te estuve llamando y como no contestabas me preocupé"

"N-no era necesario, estoy bien"

"Pues no te ves nada bien, déjame pasar"

Te dejó entrar, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, lo ayudaste a llegar a la cama y a recostarse.

Tocaste su frente, estaba hirviendo. "Tienes mucha fiebre!"

"N-no es para tanto, ngh.."

Pusiste tu dedo índice al costado de su frente. "Hmm… también te duele mucho la cabeza"

"N-no me siento muy mal, puedo cuidarme solo" –hablaba con dificultad por la fiebre.

"No digas más, hoy voy a atenderte y cuidar de ti, después de todo, en parte fue mi culpa." –fuiste a buscar un bol con agua fría y una toalla. La mojaste y la pusiste en su frente.

"Iré a buscar unas medicinas en mi apartamento y vuelvo enseguida" –fuiste apresuradamente a buscar las medicinas.

Volviste lo más rápido que pudiste, la toalla ya estaba caliente. La volviste a mojar, pero la fiebre no parecía bajar.

"Será mejor que te des un baño de agua fría, o la fiebre no va a bajar"

"E-estás loca, tengo frio!"

"No estás en posición de discutir"

"P-pero e-eso e-es muy vergonzoso!"

"Arthur, ya te he visto más de una vez sin ropa tal como Dios te trajo al mundo, no hagas drama"

"P-pero…!"

"Pero nada, vamos al baño" –lo ayudaste, lo desvestiste y lo metiste bajo la ducha.

"No te preocupes, el agua está tibia, aunque para ti parecerá que está congelada" –abriste la llave de la ducha.

"Gah! Esta fría!" –se acurrucó bajo la ducha.

"Cuando sientas que el agua no está fría podrás salir" –fuiste a traer su toalla y ropa para que se ponga.

Pasaron al menos 15 minutos hasta que ya sintió que el agua estaba tibia. Se lo veía un poco mejor. Le pasaste la toalla, en todo momento lo ayudabas hasta para que se vistiera, parecía un niño…

De nuevo lo llevaste a que se recostara y lo tapaste con una manta. Controlaste su temperatura y ya había bajado bastante.

Fuiste a la cocina a preparar un té con las hierbas medicinales que tenías en tu alacena.

"Toma, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor"

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"

"Es un té de hierbas, te ayudarán a sentirte mejor"

"Hierbas…? Y desde cuándo se usan hierbas para un té?"

"Son costumbres que vienen de hace mucho tiempo, te aseguro que no te va a matar, ya bébelo" –definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a beberlo.

"Sigh, nunca había escuchado algo como eso, ¿Quieres matarme?"

"Arthur, no me hagas perder la paciencia y bébelo de una vez"

"No quiero, huele feo…" –hizo un puchero.

"Entonces te lo tomarás a las malas…" –le tapaste la nariz mientras lo obligabas a beber de la taza.

"Gah… cof.. cof..! Es el peor té que he tomado en mi vida! Sabe muy mal! ¡¿Cómo puede ser para curar?! –se quejaba mientras se limpiaba la boca.

"Lo sé…" –no te aguantaste la risa. Era normal que para un europeo sean raras esas cosas, pero era tan graciosa su reacción!

"No le veo la gracia…"

"Pfff… lo siento, pero es que pareces un niño malcriado!" –te limpiabas las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa.

Se puso rojo como un tomate y se dio la vuelta dándote la espalda.

Al fin dejaste de reírte. "Vamos, no te enojes"

No dijo nada. Te acercaste a su rostro y le diste un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

" M-mejor…"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, por favor, tomas estas pastillas para la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza"

Se dio la vuelta y esta vez, sin protestar, se las tomó. Seguía haciendo muecas de desagrado por el sabor del té. Se recostó de nuevo, mirando hacia ti.

Te sentaste a su lado y acariciabas su cabeza, en seguida se quedó dormido. Al ratito tú también.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de tardecita. Despertó y se sentía mucho mejor gracias a tus cuidados. Sintió que alguien agarraba su mano, miró y tú estabas a su lado, en el piso, con la cabeza recostada en la cama, durmiendo.

"Esta mujer… definitivamente está loca para hacer todo esto por mí…" –se conmovió.

Sentiste que se despertó y abriste los ojos de golpe.

"¿Eh? ¿Me quedé dormida? ¿Qué hora es? Ya anocheció?!" –miraste a Arthur y se estaba riendo de tu reacción.

"Pff…! Ay mi estómago!"

"Me alegro que estés lo suficientemente enérgico como para reírte de esa manera" –sonreíste.

Sonrió. "S-si, ya me siento mucho mejor… es gracias a ti…"

"No hay problema… cuando necesites haré lo posible para ayudarte"

Se ruborizó un poco. "L-lo sé y… y te lo agradezco… d-de verdad… muchas gracias por… por preocuparte por… por mí…"

"E-eres…" –se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado.

"Si? Te escucho..."

"N-nada, no es nada…"

"Seguro?" –se volvió a ti.

"D-deja de mirarme tan directamente…"

"No lo haré~"

"Ugh…" –se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

"L-lo que iba a decirte es que... e-eres… muy amable... por tomarte el tiempo… de cuidarme…"

"Gracias, me hace feliz escuchar eso" –sonreíste mientras apretabas más fuerte su mano.

Sacó la mano del rostro y te miraba tiernamente. "[Nombre], gracias…"

"No es nada..." –te abrazó. Te sorprendió un poco, pero correspondiste el abrazo.

"Estoy… feliz… de haberte conocido…" –murmuró despacio.

Escuchar esas palabras te alegró bastante. "Yo también lo estoy"

Se quedó así un rato más. Al soltarte, volvió a acostarse y en seguida se quedó dormido, otra vez. Le diste un beso en la frente para despedirte.

"Que amanezcas mejor…" –lo dejaste descansar y fuiste a tu apartamento.

"Es tan tierno cuando quiere serlo…" –te decías a ti misma.

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_Hasta aquí! me disculpo si encuentran algunos errores, la verdad me fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo, tuve muchos inconvenientes para sentarme a escribir tranquilamente, pero como siempre, lo hice lo mejor que pude, mucha gracias por leer :D_


	5. Confesiones

_pues entre todos los exámenes que tuve la semana pasada, necesitaba un descanso ;-; el fin de semana me dediqué a despejar mi mente y a dejar fluir mis ideas, por lo que este capítulo pude escribirlo súper tranquila, y bastante inspirada :D  
Espero que les guste que disfruten! nwn  
__Como se habrán dado cuenta, no tengo mucha imaginación para ponerle nombres a los caps xD no le hagan caso a esos detalles, nomás lean :c xDD_  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han ayudado mucho para seguir! Esperaré sus opiniones sobre este capi :3

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

* * *

_-suena el timbre-_

Te levantas a duras penas, con tu cabello despeinado, perezosamente te pones la primera remera que encuentras, "¿Quién será tan temprano?"

_-suena el timbre-_

"Un momento! Ya voy!" –caminas lentamente hacia la puerta. (Sigh, debe ser Ana, a veces se le ocurre venir tan temprano…)

_-suena el timbre-_

"Ya abro" –llegas a la puerta y con una cara de somnolienta; la abres.

"Hola! ¿Cóm—" –volviste a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

"A-Arthur?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?!" –te apoyaste de espaldas contra la puerta. Qué vergüenza, estabas hecha un desastre y justo es él quien viene a verte.

"Oye, no es de buena educación cerrar la puerta por la cara a alguien, ¿sabes?"

"L-lo siento! P-pero no esperaba algo así! Y-y… ¿Qué quieres?"

"Hmm… ¿Qué tienes? ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?... ¿Es que te desperté o qué?"

"S-sí… pero no respondiste mi pregunta!"

"Ja, así que es eso; no tiene nada de malo, te he visto en situaciones más vergonzosas~" –se ríe.

"Eh! Eso…!"

"Además, qué importa si som…" –se calla por un buen rato. (Ack, es verdad, en realidad no somos nada… aunque, podría decirse que somos… ¿amigos especiales? Ugh! Eso suena peor! No, es mejor que no diga absolutamente nada al respecto…)

"Eh? ¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"N-Nada! Ya déjame pasar! O me vas a dejar aquí afuera?!"

"Ya, tranquilo! Espérame un momento!" –fuiste a arreglarte lo más rápido que pudiste.

_-fuera de tu apartamento-_

Se recuesta por la pared cruzando los brazos mientras espera.

"Sigh… creo que debo arreglar esta situación… lo que me extraña un poco es que aún no me haya reclamado nada por el hecho de que… bueno… sí… eso…  
Hmm… tal vez está esperándome…." –suspira.

"Heh, sin duda, ella es especial…"

_-se abre la puerta-_

"Adelante, puedes pasar"

"GAH! Ah..! G-gracias!" –se asusta.

"Eh… qué manera de saludar…"

"L-lo mismo digo! ¡¿Quién en sus cabales le cierra la puerta por la cara a una visita?!"

"Argh… ya te dije que lo siento!"

"Y-ya no importa…" –entra apresuradamente.

Lo llevas a la sala y se sientan en el sofá.

"Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues, como puedes ver, ya estoy mucho mejor… ayer me encontraba muy mal… y tú fuiste a cuidar de mí… y… quería agradecértelo… invitándote… a…. una… cita…" –mira otro lado.

"Es muy amable de tu parte invitarme a una cita sólo para agradecerme" –respondiste pícaramente.

"¡…! N-no…. Es…. Sólo…. Por eso…." –se sonroja más.

"Entiendo, espérame aquí, voy a arreglarme para salir" –te acercas a él y le robas un beso.

"¡No hagas algo así tan de repente!" –se cubre la boca sonrojándose aún más.

Vas a cambiarte. Llegó lo que estabas esperando. Sabías que podía ser un poco impaciente de tu parte pensar en eso, pero te invitó a salir y no era sólo por agradecimiento.  
Aunque se notaba a leguas lo nervioso que lo ponías, no podías asegurar nada si no lo decía él mismo. Además, se conocen hace tan sólo una semana, pero se llevan muy bien, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho más tiempo.  
Tal vez, hoy las cosas cambien.

Te arreglaste lo mejor que pudiste y regresaste a la sala.

"Ya estoy lista." –tenías una gran sonrisa.

Arthur se levantó del sofá y se quedó viéndote. "Estás… muy linda…"

"G-gracias. ¿Nos vamos?"

"C-claro, vamos…"

"Y ¿A dónde?"

"Pues, primero a desayunar algo ¿te parece?"

"Por supuesto" –se ríen.

Salieron de tu apartamento y te llevó a un restaurante que quedaba ahí cerca. Hablaban tranquilamente mientras desayunaban.  
Lo observabas atentamente cuando hablaba. Aunque quiera parecer una persona fría; es muy sincero. Mirándolo bien, puedes ver sus sentimientos, en realidad, parece un buen hombre que ha pasado por muchos problemas, por eso formó ese carácter para defenderse del mundo.  
(Arthur… qué será lo que escondes…)

Al terminar de desayunar, pagó la cuenta y salieron.

"¿A qué lugar quieres ir ahora?" –preguntó.

"Al cine!"

"De acuerdo" –sonrió.

Iban caminando juntos, él te agarraba de la mano, y estabas segura de que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, por eso actuaba como si nada. Le seguiste la corriente para no alterarlo.  
(En serio, eres muy sincero…)

Llegaron al cine y miraron la cartelera.

"Arthur, ¿Qué quieres ver?"

"Eh, lo que tú elijas está bien…"

"Ah, bueno, pero, ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan?"

"Mis preferidas son las de terror…" –cruza los brazos sonriendo.

"E-eso… ¿En serio?" –la verdad no parece el tipo de persona que le gusten esas cosas.

"Sí, es en serio."

(Tal vez sólo bromea) "Y ¿qué tal si vemos ésta?"

"¿Estás segura? Los comentarios dicen que es muy buena y da mucho miedo"

"Claro! Vamos a verla!"

Compraron las entradas y pasaron a la sala. Está demás decir que la película sí que daba miedo y todo el tiempo estabas abrazada a Arthur, con tu cara escondida en su pecho. Él, por su parte, no se inmutó nada durante toda la película; estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Urgh… creo que nunca más volveré a ver una película de terror…"

"Pfff…. Ni siquiera la has visto, todo el tiempo te tapabas los ojos!" –ríe.

"Es que daba miedo!"

"He visto peores, pero estuvo interesante…" –se seguía riendo de ti.

Salieron del cine y continuaban bromeando. No fue una mala idea después de todo, él se estaba divirtiendo gracias a eso.  
Te encanta verlo reír, tiene un aura angelical cuando sonríe, es realmente lindo.

Como ya eran la 1 de la tarde, decidieron ir a almorzar. Luego fueron a la plaza, a caminar mientras hablaban. De paso compraron helado y seguían caminando.

Así pasó la tarde y llegaron las 7 de la noche.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?" –preguntó.

"Claro, ¿dónde?"

"Es una sorpresa…" –sonrió y fueron a la parada de bus, esperando a que venga el transporte.

Cuando llegó subieron y se sentaron juntos. Durante el camino, lentamente te fuiste acercando a él, hasta estar abrazados.  
(Ojalá pueda ser así todos los días) –pensaste.

Bajaron del bus luego de casi una hora de viaje y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras. Valió la pena, el lugar era hermoso.

No era muy elegante, pero era sencillo y cálido. Lo más lindo de todo era la vista al mar. La luna llena, las millones de estrellas en el cielo, las tranquilas aguas; fantástico.

El lugar contaba con dos pisos y la azotea. Subieron a ésta última.

Allí el piso era de madera, no había muchas mesas y era bastante tranquilo.

El viento fresco y la vista daban una sensación enorme de paz y calma.

"Este lugar es hermoso, no lo conocía…"

"Sí, es realmente hermoso, yo trabajaba antes por aquí, por eso lo conozco"

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron a que los atiendan.

Antes de llegar al lugar, Arthur estaba muy feliz, pero ahora se veía muy serio. Como si quisiera decir algo y no se animara.  
Actuabas naturalmente, para no presionarlo, y al fin decidió hablar.

"[Nombre], para mí es un poco difícil decir esto, pero creo que ya es el momento…" –hizo una pausa, no te miraba a la cara.

"La verdad es que, desde la primera vez que te vi… llamaste mi atención. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar de esa manera nuestro primer encuentro, fue… inesperado" –volvió a hacer una pausa.

"L-lo que quiero decir es que… cuanto más te conozco… más… me gustas…." –comenzó a sonrojarse.

"Sé que puede ser muy apresurado y lo cierto es que… no me siento preparado para esto… pero… yo quiero… que seamos… algo más que… amigos…" –se rascaba la cabeza como tic nervioso.

"E-es que… tú has hecho cosas por mí que jamás nadie había hecho… y… a pesar de ser poco el tiempo… me haces… sentí especial… y creo… que eres única…" –se calló y te miraba de lado esperando una respuesta.

No fue la declaración del año, pero cada palabra que dijo, salió de su corazón. Cuando pensabas que eras la única que se sentía de esa manera; estabas equivocada.  
Él también siente lo mismo, sin embargo, se ve que tiene miedo de ser lastimado. Quién sabe cuántas veces hizo esto y le fallaron.  
Mas tú ibas a ser la única excepción. Lo que tienes que hacer es expresarle tus sentimientos, demostrarle que nunca lo vas a abandonar, así sea el maldito fin del mundo; te vas a quedar a su lado.

Agarraste su mano firmemente y comenzaste a hablar.

"Arthur, estoy muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Quiero decirte que yo también sentí lo mismo el primer día que te vi, y creo que por eso terminó así.  
Yo también, cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas. Todo lo que me mostraste hasta ahora de ti me parece tan adorable, porque creo que tienes unos sentimientos tan puros; todas tus expresiones y formas de actuar son siempre tan sinceras…" –sentías que te estabas ruborizando.

"Si… aún no te sientes listo para comenzar una relación seria; no te preocupes por eso, te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario y no te presionaré.  
Quiero… quiero que sepas… que si en el pasado te han lastimado, yo no lo voy a hacer. Yo me quedaré a tu lado… así sea lo último que haga…" –hiciste una breve pausa. Ahora te estaba mirando fijamente, muy absorto por tus palabras.

"Sabes? A mí tampoco me ha ido muy bien en esto del amor y creo que… puedo entender un poco cómo te sientes… y de alguna manera…. Quiero reparar el daño que te han hecho… y lo voy a hacer no sólo con palabras… también con hechos… te demostraré que estoy siento sincera y que… quiero hacerte feliz…" –jamás creíste ser capaz de expresarte de esa manera, pero verlo así, tan sincero, tan vulnerable, te dio la fuerza para hacerlo.

"[Nom…bre]…" –la mano con la que se rascaba la cabeza ahora estaba pasando sobre sus ojos, limpiando unas lágrimas.

Te enterneció tanto verlo así, que también comenzaste a lagrimear.

"N-no estoy llorando… es que el viento me secó los ojos…"

"¿Ya te había dicho que no sabes mentir?" –acercaste tu silla a la de él todo lo que podías y lo abrazaste muy fuerte; como si fueras su madre, y él, un niño que necesitaba ser protegido.

"[Nombre]… ¿por qué haces esto?" –escondía su cabeza en tu pecho. Podías ver que aún corrían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Ya te lo dije, porque te quiero, y te lo demostraré todos los días…" –te temblaba un poco la voz, pero hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para mantener la compostura.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que aquel niño volvió a ser un hombre. Levantó la cabeza, se acercó a tu rostro mirándote fijamente con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que brillaban a la luz de la luna, resaltando su belleza.

"Dime que esto no es un sueño" –dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si estuviera confundido.

"Te aseguro que no lo es, y si lo fuera; haré lo que sea para que nunca despiertes" tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y lo besaste. Sus brazos rodearon tu cintura.  
Fue la primera vez que un beso suyo se sentía tan cálido y que sus gestos expresaban amor puro y verdadero.

Luego de cortar el largo y tierno beso, un poco ruborizado, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿aceptas ser i novia?"

"Arthur, la respuesta es más que obvia, claro que acepto!" –lo volviste a abrazar fuerte.

Se rio y al dejar de abrazarte, suspiró. Con una sonrisa tan pacífica y mirando la luna, habló: "Todavía no puedo creerlo, pero es verdad, no me arrepiento de haber dejado mi país…" –volvió a mirarte.

"Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte… no te molesta si… voy a buscarte al trabajo todos los días?"

"Claro que no me molesta, eres mi novio y me encantaría" –sonreíste.

"Sweetie…" –te volvió a besar.

Por primera vez se expresaba mejor sin ponerse tan nervioso, era obvio que su corazón estaba en tus manos y debes cuidarlo con tu vida.


	6. Conectándose más

_pues, qué puedo decir xD dejé a mi imaginación volar y este fue el resultado e/e~ prefiero ponerlo más como un extra que como un capítulo xD por eso lo publico recién ahora :D_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Las horas pasaron desapercibidas y ya era muy tarde para regresar. Te tenía en sus brazos, sus labios buscaban constantemente los tuyos; tus manos acariciaban su fino cabello.  
Sentados en aquel lugar, ni una palabra más era necesaria. Su mirada se cruzaba tímidamente con la tuya mientras sus labios seguían tomando control de los tuyos.

El restaurante ya iba a cerrar, al final no ordenaron nada. Se levantaron y su brazo seguía alrededor de tu cintura, no te iba a dejar ir nunca más.

Fueron caminando abrazados hasta el hotel más cercano y Arthur alquiló la mejor habitación.

Era muy amplia, el color champagne le daba un toque hogareño. La luz amarillenta del velador que estaba al lado de la cama era lo único que alumbraba, aun así no era oscura porque la luz clara de la luna entraba a través de las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón.

Arthur cerró las puertas al entrar. Tus ojos recorrían la habitación, la cama estaba cerca del balcón y te dirigiste a él. El inglés sin soltar sus brazos de tu cintura, seguía tus pasos.

La vista desde allí era mucho más bella. Los pequeños barcos a lo lejos, el profundo azul del cielo con las estrellas tintineantes, la blanca arena de la playa, el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas de la orilla, la luna que se veía mucho más grande; todo era realmente precioso.

Mirabas el cielo mientras que la nariz del inglés recorría suavemente tu cuello, erizándote la piel. Su aliento cerca de tu oído hizo que cerraras los ojos, perdiendo de vista las estrellas.

En un susurro, las palabras que pronunció fueron: "Esta noche quiero tenerte sólo para mí…"

Volviste a abrir los ojos, te diste la vuelta para observarlo detalladamente. Su semblante estaba muy tranquilo, pero en sus ojos podías ver las ganas que te tenía.

Lentamente, como un depredador a su presa, tus labios se acercaron a los suyos, hasta atraparlos.

No era cualquier beso; era uno lleno de amor apasionado. Su lengua recorría toda tu boca, tratando de dominarla por completo. La atracción física era muy fuerte, el deseo estaba creciendo a cada segundo.

Tus manos estaban sobre su pecho, podías sentir cómo se iban acelerando sus latidos. Tus brazos pasaron a rodear su cuello mientras te apretaba más contra él.

A ciegas entraron cautelosamente hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentaron sin dejar de besarse. Su boca comenzó a bajar por el lado derecho de tu cuello, dejando mordidas a su paso hasta llegar a tu clavícula, volvía a subir por el otro lado lamiéndolo despacio.

Su vigor estaba despertando tus más bajos instintos. Tu cuerpo estaba comenzando a calentarse.

Se levantó a cerrar las puertas de vidrio antes de continuar; apenas apartaba su mirada de ti. Mientras volvía a ti se iba desvistiendo, dejando al descubierto su torso. Tú también comenzaste a desvestirte antes de que volviera a sentarse a tu lado.

Sólo con su mirada, sin tocarte, ya estabas deseándolo más. Toda la ropa que tenías estaba en el suelo, a excepción de las bragas.

Como una sigilosa pantera, atacó lanzándose encima de ti. Sus cálidos labios recorrían tu cuello, bajando hasta tus pechos. Los saboreaba como a la comida más exquisita.

Quemaba. Todos los lugares donde sus labios dejaron huella, ardían como el infierno.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente tu espalda estrechando la distancia entre ustedes, sus labios no abandonaban tus pechos.

Cada movimiento era un recuerdo inolvidable, cada caricia era una alabanza a tu cuerpo.  
Su mirada clavada en la tuya, estaba transformando la realidad en fantasía.  
Si continuaba de esa forma, el placer iba a hacer que olvidaras hasta tu nombre.

"_My god, you look so lovely…_" –pronunció entre jadeos.

**-punto de vista de Arthur-**

Cada parte de ella era deliciosa para ti. Todo tu cuerpo ardía por el deseo de hacerla completamente tuya. Sus finos hombros, sus firmes pecho, sus sinuosas caderas, sus largas piernas, sus deliciosos labios; absolutamente todo, querías devorarla entera.

Quieres que esos ojos te miren siempre, sólo a ti. Sus jadeos, sus gemidos de placer, sus pesados suspiros, todos esos sonidos son melodías para tus oídos.

Tu alma tiembla ante su voz cuando pronuncia tu nombre en medio del placer.

Ella es, definitivamente, el ejemplo perfecto de seducción y armonía. Es imposible no ceder ante su belleza. Otra mujer tan pura como ella, no has conocido ni en tus mejores sueños.

La distintiva fragancia de su piel provocaba que la desearas aún más. Tan sólo pensar en tenerla completamente entregada a ti, incitaba al animal que tienes dentro a salir.

Mucho tiempo estuvo dormido y nadie había logrado despertarlo, hasta que la conociste. El alto porcentaje animal en tu interior iba a impregnar furtivamente en ella todos tus desbordados sentimientos de amor y deseo.

"_My beloved, I surrender to you…_" –tus labios comenzaron a bajar a su estómago.

-tu punto de vista-

"Ar… AH!... thur…" –tu cuerpo perdía fuerzas cayendo lentamente a la cama mientras sus labios bajaban. Tu cuerpo ardía cada vez más.

Se detuvo y volvió a besarte. De nuevo se levantó, fue al armario y sacó una sábana de allí, lo que te extrañó mucho.

Mirándote con deseo, dijo: "_Honey, _prometo hacerte sentir como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho…"

Nuevamente volvió a la cama y delicadamente ató tus manos sin presionar demasiado, y las ató a la cabecera de la cama. Estabas acostada con tu cuerpo completamente a su merced.

Otra vez te besó apasionadamente y sus labios volvieron a bajar, mordiendo tu cuello despacio, llegando hasta tus pechos, mordía suavemente tus pezones, haciéndote gemir.

A medida que bajaba, te estremecías más. Mientras besaba tu estómago, lentamente te sacaba la braga, tirándola por ahí.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente tus muslos, lo que agitaba tu respiración. Besaba tu pierna derecha muy gentilmente, acercándose despacio a tu parte íntima. La colocó sobre su hombro sujetándola, y bajaba cada vez más.

Tus gemidos estaban aumentado y tu cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los cambios que producía la excitación. Tu otra pierna estaba bajo su otro hombro, presionándola con su cuerpo para que no te movieras. La mano de ese brazo estaba apretando fuertemente uno de tus pechos, aumentando el placer y acelerando tus latidos.

Te impresionaste al sentir su aliento en tu entrepierna, haciéndote gemir aún más. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer tu intimidad cada vez más rápido, con más entusiasmo.

Definitivamente, no iba a parar hasta hacerte perder la cabeza. No podías controlar tus propias acciones, gritabas de placer involuntariamente.

"Ah! no te detengas!" "Así… más!" –frases que ni siquiera pensabas salían de tu boca.

Jadeando pesadamente, levantó la cabeza. "Ah… Dime [Nombre], ¿quién es tu dueño?"

"Tú AH!"

"Sí… y de ahora en adelante sólo yo puedo ver esa cara que tienes en este momento… Todo; tu cuerpo, mente y corazón… me pertenecen exclusivamente a mí" –continuó lamiéndote.

No podías ni hablar por la excitación que te producía, estabas al borde del orgasmo, totalmente bajo el dominio del inglés.

**-punto de vista de Arthur-**

Tenerla así, bajo tu poder, completamente sometida, estaba comenzando a excitarte. Todos sus gemidos provocaron que tu miembro también despierte. Dejaste de saborearla porque ya no podías aguantar más, tenías que hacerla tuya, ahora.

Soltaste sus piernas y desabrochaste tu pantalón para sacarte toda la ropa que tenías. Ella te observaba, jadeando y sudando, también estaba lista.

De rodillas acercaste tu cuerpo al de ella, alzaste sus piernas dejando sus tobillos sobre tus hombros y te inclinaste hacia ella hasta tener su rostro debajo del tuyo, quedando sus rodillas juntas sobre sus pechos. Apoyaste tus brazos sobre la cama al nivel de sus hombros. Querías tener el mayor contacto físico posible, querías sentirla lo más que podías.

Ella, te miraba con amor, sin decir nada, aceptando todo lo que hacías con su cuerpo, absolutamente rendida ante ti.

Una vez posicionado, comenzaste a penetrarla como nunca antes. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo con ella; es tan atractiva, tan hermosa, tan… dios, hacerle el amor es como estar en el paraíso…

**-tu punto de vista-**

"Ah! Arthur! AH…!" –cada empuje que daba hacía que el placer recorriera todo tu cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

Podías sentirlo tan profundo, tan intenso, tan fuerte que tu corazón iba a parar de la emoción. Nunca en tu vida sentiste tanto placer, estabas perdiendo todo el control. Pero no sólo tú, él también estaba volviéndose loco, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Pasaron los minutos, que parecían años, hasta que ambos llegaron al final al mismo tiempo.

Dejó caer tus piernas a sus costados y se acostó encima de ti, quedándose así un buen rato mientras recuperaba el aliento. Mirabas el techo, tratando de calmar tus latidos y tu respiración.

Se levantó aún con la respiración un poco agitada y te desató las manos. Tus brazos cayeron sin vida por el cansancio. Se acostó boca arriba a tu lado mirándote con una sonrisa.

Hiciste un esfuerzo por levantarte y te acostaste encima de él. Lo miraste sonriendo y te besó dulcemente mientras te abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, y tú rodeabas su cuello con tus brazos.

"_My dear, you're so cute…_" –se acurrucaron juntos en la cama hasta quedar dormidos.

Esa noche expresaron al máximo el amor que se tenían, conectándose mucho más.


	7. ¡No hablen sin saber!

_wiii~ aquí el séptimo capítulo ;D este sí cuenta (?) xDD pues, leí sus comentarios y estoy feliz :D muchas gracias Nami-Luna LinusMantita por la sugerencia, ya tenía pensado hacer un gran drama (?), obvio, la vida sin problemas no es vida D; y voy a tener en cuenta tu idea, creo que la agregaré a lo que tengo pensado xDD  
así que, lo que me queda por decir es: Sean felices mientras puedan! -risa macabra- Fail xDD  
ya, disfruten del cap :3_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

* * *

"Anda! Tenemos que ir!"

"Hmm… no lo sé…"

"Ay! [Nombre], hace tanto tiempo que no salimos juntas a divertirnos!"

"Es verdad, pero no sé si Arthur quiera ir…"

"Hmph! Y aunque no quiera! Igual tienes que venir conmigo!"

"No puedo hacer eso, aunque me encantaría ir a la inauguración de ese pub. De verdad que hace mucho que no salimos a bailar!"

"Ves?! Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Qué importa si vas sola, hace un mes que están saliendo, ¡no puede prohibirte algo así!"

"Él no me prohíbe nada, es que no me gustaría forzarlo a acompañarme; o algo por el estilo…"

"Ya sé que anda muy cansado por su trabajo, pero un sábado por la noche no daña a nadie."

"Creo que tienes razón…"

Sí, ha pasado un mes desde aquel día y las cosas van progresivamente de maravilla. La relación entre ustedes se ha estrechado cada vez más. Las primeras dos semanas siempre pasaba a buscarte al trabajo e iban a cenar juntos. Los fines de semana salían un rato o simplemente se quedaban en el apartamento de uno de los dos a hacerse compañía.

Hace dos semanas, lo ascendieron como asistente de la junta directiva de la empresa en la que trabaja, por ello sale muy tarde; nunca llega antes de las 9 de la noche al complejo, y por eso ya no pueden pasar tiempo juntos entre semana. Al menos los fines de semana no han cambiado.

"¡Ya está decidido!"

"Sí! Vamos hoy al pub!"

"Bien! ¡Nos vemos en la noche!" –Ana se fue dando saltitos de alegría.

Tenía razón, hace tanto que no salías a hacer lo que te gusta mucho: bailar. Ir a relajarte dejándote llevar por la música, era lo que siempre hacían con Ana antes de que ambas consiguieran novio.

Con esa sonrisa que alguien tiene al recordar buenos tiempos, fuiste a la cocina a prepárate un café, lo revolvías con una cuchara para enfriarlo un poco, y pensabas en qué diría Arthur al respecto. Tomabas unos cuantos tragos de la taza mientras organizabas en tu mente las actividades del día.

Luego del café, te arreglaste para salir y fuiste al quinto piso. Arthur te había dado la llave de su apartamento, así que podías visitarlo cuando quisieras.

Entraste sin hacer ruido, aún no había rastros por ningún lado de él, por lo que supusiste que seguía durmiendo. Fuiste a su habitación, al abrir la puerta, la única luz que entraba era la de afuera. Te acercaste a la cama; seguía durmiendo profundamente.

"Arthur, ya debes levantarte, son las 9" –encendiste las luces.

Abrió los ojos y te miró con una sonrisa. Estirando perezosamente el cuerpo, se sentó.

"_Good morning, love_"

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" –te sentaste a su lado sonriendo.

"Al despertar con tanta hermosura ante mis ojos, me siento de maravilla" –te besó.

"Siempre tan amable…" –abrazas su cuello.

"Sólo contigo…" –toca su frente con la tuya.

"Lo sé…"

"_Honey,_ iré a darme un baño, ¿quieres acompañarme?" –levanta las cejas.

"E-em… voy a prepararte el desayuno, ¿quieres pan tostado?" –desviando el tema por completo.

"Claro" –ríe.

Vas a la cocina mientras él se prepara para bañarse. Desde aquel día cambió mucho contigo. Lograste que se abra totalmente cuando está junto a ti. Sabes que eres la única que conoce su sonrisa, sus gestos gentiles, sus expresiones…  
En los momentos de enojo, tu voz es la única que lo calma, tu abrazo es el que lo relaja cuando está tensionado. Se ha sometido enteramente a ti.

Con los demás se comporta siempre frío y antisocial. Lo comprendes porque, después de todo, no es fácil ser extranjero y convivir con una sociedad, cultura y costumbres completamente diferentes a la suya. Está desamparado en una tierra lejana a la que nació.

A veces le es muy difícil desenvolverse con los demás por los perjuicios. Por eso siempre estás a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, para cuidarlo, apoyarlo y alentarlo; eres todo lo que tiene ahora.

"Contigo todo es fácil de soportar…" –es lo que siempre te dice, lo que te da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando todos los días por él.

Ya serviste el desayuno cuando entró a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

"Se ve delicioso, _thank you, darling_" –comenzó a desayunar.

Aunque dejó de lado muchas de las costumbres de su país, siempre es muy refinado cuando come.

Dudabas un poco en preguntarle sobre ir a bailar hasta que te animaste.

"Sabes? Esta noche se inaugura un gran pub y Ana me invitó para que vayamos"

"Pub?! En serio? Vaya! No sabía que también había pubs por aquí!"

"Sí… siempre hubo…" –no entendías porqué tanta sorpresa.

"Y de verdad van a ir? Me… gustaría acompañarte…"

"Lo dices en serio?! Eso sería genial!"

"Claro, hace mucho que no voy a uno, es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando"

"Concuerdo contigo!" –sonreíste muy emocionada. Pensaste que no iba a querer ir, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Sonrió y te hizo señas para que te sentaras en su regazo. Así lo hiciste y rodeó tu cintura con sus brazos, mirándote a los ojos.

"_Sweetie,_ si eso te hace feliz, esta noche vamos a divertirnos" –te besó.

"Sí…" –sonreíste un poco ruborizada y lo volviste a besar.

Unas horas antes de salir estabas decidiendo con Ana qué llevar. Ella escogió un vestido rojo, completamente ajustado al cuerpo, bastante corto. El tuyo era un strapless negro sencillo, ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, con una falda un poco holgada hasta 3 dedos sobre las rodillas.

Se juntaron con sus respectivas parejas y fueron a la discoteca.

El lugar era enorme, dos pisos una terraza. El primer piso era el más amplio, la pista de baile central. El segundo era más para sentarse y conversar. Desde allí se podía ver todo lo que pasaba abajo.

Entraron y estaba repleto de gente, el único lugar no tan concurrido era la terraza.

"Qué… es… esto…" –dijo Arthur muy anonadado.

"Que más, una discoteca…" –sonreíste.

"P-pero… me dijiste que era un pub…"

"Eh? Son lo mismo ¿no?"

"N-no…. Veo que no…. No se parece en nada a lo que en mi país llamamos pub…"

"L-lo siento… no sabía eso… ¿te molesta haber venido?"

"Claro que no, es que no sabía que dos cosas tan diferente podían tener el mismo nombre…" –risa nerviosa.

"Y-ya veo…"

No parecía molesto, pero se veía un poco incómodo en ese ambiente.

"Guau! Es increíble! Vamos a bailar!" –exclamó Ana muy emocionada.

"S-sí…" –miraste a Arthur para ver qué decía, y sólo miraba hacia otro lado.

Ana te estiró y fueron a un costado de la pista, donde no había tantas personas. Arthur te siguió un poco desanimado.

"No puede ser… Ana y [Nombre]?! Qué alegría verlas!" –se lanzó encima de ti para abrazarte.

"Bella! Tanto tiempo! Es genial volver a verte!" –correspondiste el abrazo.

"Sí! No puedo creerlo! Eli! Monique! Michelle! Vengan!" –gritó la chica volteando hacia atrás.

"Kya! Ana! [Nombre]! Es increíble volver a verlas!" –gritaron las demás al verlas.

Luego de un gran abrazo grupal de reencuentro, seguían saltando unas por otras de la emoción, olvidándose de algunos…

"Ya decía yo que íbamos a encontrarnos en un lugar así!" –exclamó Bella.

"Sí, después de todo siempre nos gustó salir a divertirnos!" –agregó Monique.

"Y qué les parece? El pub es increíble, ¿verdad?" –dijo Michelle.

"Sí, esta genial!" –respondió Ana.

"Oye, [Nombre]! ¿En qué planeta estás? Vamos! Di algo!" –dijo Eli bromeando.

Tú mirabas disimuladamente al inglés, quien estaba un poco apartado del grupo. Y al fin se dieron cuenta que no estaban solas.

"Whoa, ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan callada! ¿Qué esperan para presentarnos a sus galanes?" –habló bajito Michelle.

"Nosotras también vinimos acompañadas!" –dijo Eli. Seguido cada una fue a la barra a buscar a su novio.

Te acercaste a Arthur y agarraste su brazo. "Si quieres podemos irnos…"

"N-no, cómo crees… además te encontraste con tus amigas…"

"Entonces, ¿puedo presentarte con ellas?"

"Claro…" sonrió y te acompañó.

"Bueno, les haré una presentación rápida para no alargar tanto" –dijo Bella. Y señalando fue nombrando a cada uno.

"Él es mi Antonio, Gilbert es el novio de Eli, Francis es la pareja de Monique y Sadik es el novio de Michelle" –sonrieron todos saludando muy cordialmente.

"Es un gusto conocerlos! Él es Daniel" –dijo Ana señalando a su novio.

"Él es Arthur…" –te apegaste más al inglés.

Todos ya conversaban y eran muy sociables, mientras que Arthur no hablaba mucho y se veía cada vez más incómodo.

"Disculpen, iré a la barra por un trago" –dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se fue.

"Pues, es momento de chicas!" –exclamó Bella.

Eso le dio a entender a los demás chicos que debían retirarse. Al hacerlo, Monique dijo: "Guau, es muy guapo! ¿De qué país viene?"

"De Inglaterra" –contestaste un poco ruborizada.

"Oh! ¿Y no tiene algunos amigos que pueda presentarnos?" –bromeó Michelle.

"N-no… no tiene… que yo sepa, y tampoco mencionó a su familia…"

"Eh?! ¿En serio? ¿Y no sabes por qué salió de su país?" –indagó Eli.

"N-no…"

**_-Punto de vista de Arthur-_**

Tomaste unos pequeños sorbos de tu vaso de cerveza y volvías junto a tu novia, cuando viste que estaban hablando muy seriamente con ella. Eso te intrigó y decidiste acercarte disimuladamente a escuchar.

"Nena, te queremos mucho por eso queremos saber cómo va todo…" –decía la castaña de ojos verdes.

"Es verdad, que no tenga amigos lo comprendo, es un poco… apático…" –comentó la morena de ojos marrones.

"No es por maldad querida, pero los ingleses tienen muy mala fama, no me gustaría que salieras lastimada; teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sabes los motivos por los cuales no está en su tierra natal…" –añadió la rubia de ojos verdes.

"Por lo menos dinos, ¿te atiende como se debe?" –preguntó la otra rubia de trenza con lentes.

"¡¿D-de qué hablas?!" –[Nombre] se sonrojó mucho más, parecía un tomate.

"No te hagas nena, sabes a lo que nos referimos…" –insistió la castaña de ojos verdes.

"Bien… de maravilla…" –contestó un poco avergonzada tu novia.

"Eh~ Ya veo~ así que es por eso que sales con él~" –bromeó la rubia de ojos verdes.

Escuchar todo eso te hizo sentir mal. Al principio sentiste mucha rabia que intentaste contener cerrando fuertemente el puño. Que sólo el sexo fuera el motivo…

(Son unas…) –no terminaste la frase en tu mente al reflexionar todo lo que habían dicho.

Abriste los ojos de golpe, al darte cuenta de que, tenían razón. Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella, a pesar de lo mucho que la quieres.

(Después de todo… siempre fue así…)

En el momento en que sentiste que estaban en lo cierto, te embargó una gran tristeza.

(Es verdad… nunca fui bueno para nadie…)

Bebiste de tu vaso para ahogar la pena, hasta que el sonido de su voz te detuvo.

**_-Tu punto de vista-_**

Estaban comenzando a irritarte todos los comentarios que estaban haciendo. Miraste alrededor para tratar de desviar la atención de ellas. Y ahí lo viste, al rubio tomando con una gran tristeza en los ojos, estaba cerca, por lo que en seguida supiste que escuchó todo lo que habían dicho.

Eso te hizo enfurecer. Cómo se atrevían a juzgarlo de esa manera sin siquiera conocerlo…

"Chicas, siento decirles esto, pero creo que están siendo demasiado superficiales para juzgarlo de esa manera sin conocerlo siquiera. Ustedes no tienen ni idea de cómo es él en realidad, y nunca lo sabrán, porque la única que decidió conocerlo sin prejuzgarlo fui yo. Y amo todo lo que conozco de él, incluso si hay algo que no conozca, lo seguiré amando.  
Mi vida cambió por completo desde que lo conocí, todo fue tan repentino, en tan sólo unos dios puso mi mundo de cabeza, pero como dice un refrán: _Si el amor debe ser verdadero, las casualidades deben volar hacia él desde el primer momento.  
_Estoy segura que él es el hombre con quien quiero estar, sin importar lo que digan los demás, ni siquiera ustedes. No lo cambiaría por nada.  
Yo soy muy feliz con él y eso es lo que importa, nada más. Disculpen" –al terminar de hablar te retiraste despacio, intentando escuchar alguna reacción.

**_-Punto de vista de Arthur-_**

Todas quedaron perplejas por sus palabras, incluyéndote. No podías creer que todo eso haya salido de su boca.

(Se ha peleado con ellas por mí…)

Un suspiro profundo salió de tus labios sonrientes. "_My love_, me haces tan feliz, a tu lado siempre me siento tan seguro" –te dijiste a ti mismo y te quedaste un rato pensando.

**_-Tu punto de vista-_**

Pasaste detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta y escuchaste todo lo que dijo, lo que te hizo sentir muy aliviada. Y al recordarte de esas chicas, volvías a enojarte. Te dirigiste al centro de la pista para estar lo más lejos posible de ellas.

"Tch… nunca creí que podía llegar a odiarlas" –te aguantaste para no decir ninguna grosería por ellas, aunque se lo merecieran.

"Qué saben ellas para hablar de esa manera!" –antes de continuar quejándote comenzó a sonar la música, por fin empezó la fiesta.

"Heh, en el mejor momento…" –toda la gente comenzó a saltar eufórica y el beat de la música hacía temblar el lugar, podías sentir cómo retumbaba la música en tu pecho.

Esa música, cautivó tus cinco sentidos desde el primer instante. Cerraste los ojos y tu cuerpo se dejaba llevar lentamente por el ritmo, olvidándote de todo alrededor, encerrándote en tu mundo, donde sólo esa música existía.

Era como estar en un trance. Tus manos estabas sobre tu cabeza mientras contoneabas tu cuerpo al son de aquella hipnotizante canción.

_I could feel your heartbeat  
I could feel the sun when you looking down  
I could feel your heartbeat  
I could feel the sun when you looking down_

_Cause it's you who I'm loving  
And it's you that I wanna breath  
And it's you who I'm loving  
And it's you that I want and need…_

Comenzaste a saltar al compás del beat, al escuchar esas palabras, la única persona que veías en tu mente era Arthur.

**_-Punto de vista de Arthur-_**

Al escuchar la música volviste a la realidad, miraste alrededor buscándola, pero en medio de tanta gente era imposible verla. Fuiste al segundo piso para poder ver dónde estaba.

Te apoyaste en la baranda mirando hacia abajo, y allí, en medio de la pista, la viste, destacando entre toda la multitud, bailando con el alma; es realmente preciosa.

Bajaste rápidamente abriéndote paso entre las personas, hasta llegar a estar frente suyo, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de tu presencia.

Mirabas fijamente sus movimientos, estaban atrapándote, llevándote poco a poco a su mundo. Sonreías mientras tu cuerpo se movía solo hacia ella, acercándote más y más.

**_-Tu punto de vista-_**

_And you are the one I've chosen  
Imprisoned by this love…_

_I could feel your heartbeat…_

Mientras retumbaban esas palabras en el lugar, sentiste que unos brazos alrededor de tu estómago, que te abrazaban muy fuerte; sabías perfectamente quién era sin abrir los ojos.

Su nariz recorría tu cuello, abriste los ojos y te diste la vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él también tenía una sonrisa pacífica, y sin decir nada, sus labios se juntaron con los tuyos en un suave pero intenso beso.

_And it's you that I'm loving  
And it's you that I wanna and need…_

Todos a su alrededor seguían saltando alborozadamente, y ustedes, en medio de ellos, se quedaron abrazados, besándose, olvidándose del resto.

Volvieron a la realidad cuando terminó la música. Fueron a la terraza para poder hablar mejor y se sentaron en unas butacas.

"_Sweetie…_" –lo besaste antes de que continuara hablando, inclinándote más hacia él.

"No es necesario que digas nada…" –rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos y te inclinabas más.

"Pero…"

"Shh…" –pusiste un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

"No importa cuál sea tu historia, cuál sea tu pasado; yo quiero ser tu luz en medio de tu huracán…" –sonreíste y lo besaste apasionadamente. Él correspondió y te abrazó fuerte.

Qué demonios importa si no quiere hablar de su historia, no vas a obligarlo a que lo haga. Lo esencial es el ahora, el presente, este momento que viven juntos, construyendo hermosos recuerdos.

Que los demás se vayan al infierno con sus comentarios. Si lo más preciado lo tenías entre tus brazos, besando sus labios, demostrándole todo el amor que sientes por él, haciéndole saber que, ni si el universo está en contra de ustedes, lo vas a abandonar.


	8. Bestia y caballero a la vez

_-mira a los lados- OnO -sale de su escondite disfrazada de carterra- Lo siento! T_T seguramente se preguntarán: ¡¿Por qué no actualizas?! Hija de..! xD  
Tengo una buena explicación u_u es porque no me dejan reviews ¬¬! ok no xD lo que sucede es que la semana antepasada estaba de exámenes, y desde la semana pasada estoy de vacaciones, cosa que no es buena para mí, porque me mandan hacer todo lo que no hice durante el año xD me usan como su mula T_T claro, que la pobre trabaje, total está de vacaciones y no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida D:_

_Y por eso no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta hoy c: y a lo mejor encuentran horrores ortográficos por ahí xD es que hace un frío de mierda y tengo los dedos congelados de escribir en la computadora D;_

_Procuraré actualizar cuanto antes :D_

_Disfruten del cap!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

* * *

"_My love_, hoy es domingo, quiero quedarme todo el día contigo" –te susurró al oído manteniéndose aferrado a tu cuerpo.

Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, amanecieron en su cama.

"Claro…" –volviste a darle un beso.

"Ya casi es mediodía, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Y ya que estamos aquí y que casi es mediodía, voy a prepararte algo especial"

"Me encantaría" –sonrió.

"Entonces, iré primero a mi apartamento" –trataste de levantarte pero te atajó.

"No, quédate aquí…" –te besó.

"Es que quiero darme un baño y no tengo ropa para cambiarme…" –respondiste tímidamente.

"B-bueno… si es por eso…" –se sonrojó por completo y miró hacia otro lado sentándose en la cama.

"Ehmmm… ¿qué tienes?" –preguntaste inquieta por esa reacción.

"P-pues… la primera vez que viniste aquí… no llevaste toda tu ropa…" –respondió nervioso.

"E-eres un pervertido…" –respondiste sonrojada al recordar que ese día al llegar a tu apartamento no tenías puesta la braga.

"N-no es eso! –volteó más sonrojado y nervioso– E-es que…! S-sólo olvidé d-decirtelo! A-además es v-vergonzoso!"

"De acuerdo… -te sentaste también- voy a creer que no tienes ningún fetiche con esas cosas…" –cruzaste los brazos.

"Q-que no es eso maldición!" –volteó de nuevo más nervioso.

"Dame una buena explicación de por qué no me lo dijiste antes…" –por alguna razón, era encantador cuando se ponía de esa manera y te gustaba presionarlo.

"Tsk…" –frunció el ceño y te dio la espalda.

"¿Y bien?"

"S-simplemente… no pude… -se rascaba la cabeza- n-no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas… y-y… sólo la guardé y… eso… " –le costaba hablar por los nervios, podías ver que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

"¿por qué?" –esa respuesta no era suficiente, sabías que había otro motivo.

"Sigh… e-es la primera vez… que una aventura… pasa a ser más que eso… y… d-de verdad… eres especial para mí…" –murmuró.

"Hmph.. ahora sí te creo…" –con una sonrisa te acercaste por detrás rodeando su cuello, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro.

"Eres cruel…" –murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sabes que te quiero…" –acercaste más tu rostro al suyo.

"Sí…" –volteó hacia ti con una sonrisa y te besó agarrando tus brazos.

"Iré a bañarme…" –te levantaste y fuiste al baño.

Él se puso su pantalón y buscó en su armario alguna ropa para prestarte. Saliste de la ducha envuelta con una toalla, y él te pasó una de sus remeras.

"Puedes ponerte esto…" –sonrió.

"Gracias…" –saliste del baño.

"Ahora me bañaré yo"

"De acuerdo" –sonreíste y entró al baño.

Te sacaste la toalla y te pusiste la remera. Era muy cómoda y tenía su perfume impregnado en ella; ese aroma que tanto te agrada y te hace sentir feliz. Miraste cómo te quedaba, era larga, pero no muy ancha, mirándola bien, no te quedaba tan grande, pues no es muy corpulento; aún así su físico es bastante varonil.

Mientras estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, Arthur ya estaba saliendo del baño. Volteaste hacia él para decirle algo que olvidaste por completo al verlo. Sólo con un pantalón, con el torso mojado y secándose el cabello con la toalla. Definitivamente, se veía demasiado sexy.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro sorprendidos y sonrojados por unos segundos. Al reaccionar, los dos miraron hacia otro lado, dejando que un silencio incómodo invada el ambiente.

Era la primera vez que te ponías a pensar de esa manera en su físico, y justamente ahora pasa esto. Lo volviste a mirar de lado, volteando tu cabeza lentamente hacia él para observarlo mejor. Realmente, se veía muy atractivo de esa manera.

Él hizo lo mismo y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, sonrojándose más los dos.

"D-deja de mirarme se esa manera!" –dijo volteando de nuevo.

"L-lo mismo digo!"

"F-fuiste tú la que se quedó mirándome!"

"Tú también!"

"C-claro que no! Fue porque tú me estabas mirando de manera extraña!" –intentaba disimular su sonrojo con la toalla, secando su rostro.

"E-es que… así… te ves muy sexy…" –murmuraste.

Arthur se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y no sacó la toalla de su rostro, dándose la vuelta por completo.

"Q-que es lo que dices…" –murmuró.

"Pues lo que escuchaste… y tú también me estabas mirando de la misma forma... ¿por qué?"

"E-es que… v-vestida así te ves… adorable" –murmuró de nuevo.

"Aw, ¿en serio?" –bromeaste acercándote.

"Ya lo dije…" –sacó despacio la toalla poniéndola alrededor de su cuello.

"A mí también me gusta cómo me queda, iré a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo" –decidiste dejarlo que se vista tranquilo.

"D-de acuerdo..."

Sus reacciones son simplemente adorables, no podías evitar molestarlo hasta que sea sincero. Mientras preparabas la comida, pensabas en lo lindo que era amanecer juntos y pasar el día así desde que se levantan.

Sólo faltaba hacer hervir la olla para que estuviera listo el almuerzo. Cuando Arthur entró a la cocina ya estaba lista la mesa.

"Huele delicioso, _love_" –se sentaron a comer.

"Oooh, Q-qué es esto?! Sabe genial!" –exclamaba emocionado y seguía comiendo.

"Es un plato tradicional de aquí ¿te gusta?" –sonreíste.

"Me encanta! Es realmente delicioso!" –se veía tan entusiasmado como un niño con un dulce.

"Al parecer hace mucho no pruebas comida casera"

"Es verdad, desde que me mudé esta es la primera vez!"

"Vaya, sí que hace mucho" –terminó de comer y te miraba como diciéndote que quería más.

"Pff… Si quieres más puedo servirte" –reíste.

"S-sí! Por favor!" –contestó muy feliz.

Le serviste un plato más y te volviste a sentar.

"[Nombre]! Cocinas delicioso! Me gustaría comes así todos los días!"

Sólo seguías observándolo. Muchas veces decías las cosas tan naturalmente. Aunque, estando así, en serio parecían casados. Al darte cuenta de lo que estabas pensando te sonrojaste por completo.

"Hm? ¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó mientras terminaba de comer.

"N-nada, m-me alegra mucho que te guste lo que cociné…"

Te levantaste para recoger la mesa y te ayudó a lavar los platos. Al terminar fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá a ver la televisión.

"Y… ¿qué te gustaría comer de postre?"

"Ahora nada… aunque extraño la hora del té, con los scones…"

"¿Scones? ¿Qué son?"

"Son unas masas sencillas que acompañan al té…"

"Ah! Algo como los bizcochos"

"Sí, algo así…" –se rió.

"Si quieres, puedo buscar la receta y prepararlos, me gusta mucho hornear bizcochos!"

"¿¡En serio?! Sería estupendo!" –sonrió muy alegre y te abrazó.

"Claro"

"Honestamente, eres espectacular" –te besó tiernamente.

"Y… ¿a qué hora acostumbran a tomar el té?"

"A la cinco de la tarde" –se recostó en tu regazo.

Te agachaste para besarlo mientras acariciabas su cabello. (Así realmente parecemos casados…)

Veían una película para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegaron las tres de la tarde.

"Ya debo ir a preparar los scones" –sonreíste.

"Está bien…" –se levantó de tu regazo sentándose a tu lado.

"¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"E-eh, e-es mejor que no… soy un desastre en la cocina" –rió un poco avergonzado.

"Pff… está bien, pero el té sí debes prepararlo tú"

"En eso sí puedo ayudarte!" –sonrió

Se veía muy feliz con la idea de volver a tomar el té, para ti no era nada cumplirle ese deseo de vez en cuando, después de todo, qué no harías por verlo contento, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene.

Fuiste a buscar la receta en internet, era muy fácil de preparar y por suerte tenía todos los ingredientes en su cocina. Imprimiste la receta y fuiste a la cocina a prepararlos. Él se sentó en la mesa a observarte.

"¿De qué los vas a hacer?"

"Hmm… de chocolate?" –volteaste a verlo mientras ponías la harina en un bol.

"Son mis favoritos!" –sonrió

"De acuerdo" –con una sonrisa seguiste mezclando los ingredientes.

Después de varios minutos moldeando la masa con una un poco incómoda mirada encima de ti, ya sólo faltaba hornearlos.

"Bien, sólo esperemos un poco" –metiste la bandeja en el horno.

"Entonces prepararé el té" –se levantó a prepararlo.

Lo observabas con mucha atención mientras lo hacía. Se veía muy emocionado con todo esto, además tenía mucha elegancia y cuidado todo el tiempo, justo como un mayordomo de esos que ves en las telenovelas o cosas así.

Después de unos minutos más, el té y los scones estaban listos. Preparó la mesa y haciendo una reverencia te tendió la mano.

"_My lady_, por favor, tome asiento" –tomó tu mano caballerosamente y te sentaste.

En verdad, es un hombre con muchas facetas, eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante.

"Así es como merendamos en mi país" –sonrió mientras servía el té en una taza y la ponía frente tuyo, con los scones. Luego se sirvió él y se sentó a tu lado. Agarró un scone y se lo llevó a la boca. Tenía una cara de asombro cuando lo masticaba.

"D-delicioso! Es increíblemente delicioso! Whoa, hace tanto no lo disfrutaba!" –exclamó degustando cada mordida que le daba al bizcocho.

Entre risas terminaron la merienda y limpiaron todo. De nuevo fueron al sofá.

"Este día ha sido increíble!" –su brazo rodeó tus hombros y te acercó más a él, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Gracias por hacerlo especial" –te besó en la frente con una sonrisa.

"No es nada" –sonriendo levantaste un poco la cabeza y lo besaste.

"Me gustó mucho pasar así el día…"

"Sí… hasta parecemos casados" –murmuraste inconscientemente.

Al percatarte de lo dicho te sonrojaste totalmente, igual que él.

"P-pues… s-si quieres… p-podemos vivir… juntos…" –murmuró mirando otro lado.

"De verdad?! Me encantaría!" –lo abrazaste fuerte.

"Entonces… puedes mudarte aquí cuando quieras" –correspondió el abrazo.

"Arthur, eres adorable!" –lo besaste emocionada.

Al día siguiente tramitaron todos los papeles necesarios para poder mudarte. Luego de eso tardaste dos fines de semana en mudar tus cosas. Como no eran tantas, en una semana más ya te acomodaste por completo.

Todos los días a la mañana, le preparabas el desayuno. Y por la noche, como tú llegabas más temprano, le hacías la cena.

Era mucho más bonito dormir juntos por la noche; y a la mañana, al despertar, lo primero que tus ojos ven es al hombre que amas.

* * *

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Hace ya tres semanas que viven juntos. Llegaste del trabajo como todos los días y fuiste a revisar el refrigerador para ver qué podías preparar, pero estaba casi vacío.

"Debo ir al supermercado y comprar los ingredientes para la cena" –pensaste.

Agarraste tu cartera y fuiste al supermercado.

"Voy a prepararle su comida favorita" –sonriente saliste del lugar para ir a cocinar.

Como eran un poco pesadas las bolsas, decidiste acortar el camino por un callejón que conocías. Al acercarte cada vez más a la calle por donde tenías que salir, se ponía más oscuro, de noche era realmente silencioso, no había nadie fuera de su casa.

(Creo que no fue una buena idea…) –te empezaste a quebrantar un poco debido al silencio y la oscuridad.

Cuando ibas a cruzar a la otra vereda, viste que desde un poco lejos venían unos cuantos tipos, parecían una pandilla o algo, lo que sea que fueran no pintaba nada bien.

(Rayos, definitivamente no fue una buena idea!) –caminaste lo más rápido que pudiste para alejarte, ya no faltaba mucho, sólo dos calles más y estarías fuera de peligro.

Al darte la vuelta, ya te estaban alcanzando. Intentaste calmarte y de inmediato sacaste tu teléfono para avisarle a Arthur dónde te encontrabas y que necesitabas ayuda.

Mientras hacías eso ya te alcanzaron.

"Hey, muñeca! ¿A dónde vas?" –al voltear estaban seis hombres rodeándote. Te miraban como si te tuvieran hambre. Sentiste un gran escalofrío recorriendo todo tu cuerpo.

"Eres hermosa, ¿no quieres pasar un rato con nosotros?" –rio uno de ellos acercándose más.

Ya te estaba dando mucho miedo la situación y tu desesperación estaba creciendo aunque lo disimulabas.

(Maldición! ¿Qué hago?) –sonreíste forzosamente mirando alrededor. No había absolutamente nadie que pudiera ayudarte.

Estabas como a cinco cuadras del complejo, y si no te fallaban los cálculos, Arthur debería estar en camino.

"Ah, n-no esperaba encontrarme con tantos chicos guapos a la vez…" –sonreías intentando ganar tiempo. Sabías que si te oponías a la primera, ibas a terminar muy mal.

"D-deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para divertirnos…" –tomaste la delantera insinuando a que te sigan.

"Guau, ésta sí que sabe lo que queremos!"

"Sí, es una zorra de las buenas!"

Reían y comentaban esa clase de cosas mientras te seguían. Ya no sabías que hacer ni a dónde ir, mirabas a los lados en busca de alguien, ¡pero no aparecía nadie!

Tal vez ya era momento de correr, con las bolsas no podías hacerlo. Los miraste y se veían muy ansiosos de divertirse contigo, lo que te dio asco. Seguiste caminando como si nada y de repente dejaste las bolsas y saliste corriendo.

"Tsk! Maldita!" –comenzaron a perseguirte y en un segundo te alcanzaron de nuevo.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" –dijo uno de ellos agarrándote del cuello.

"Ugh… Déjame!" –lo pateaste en su entrepierna.

"Argh! Perra!" –se enojaron aún más y entre dos te atajaron, no podías hacer nada para liberarte.

Estabas temblando del miedo, estabas muy asustada y ya no sabías ni qué hacer. Mirabas a todos lados y no había señal del inglés, él era tu única esperanza.

"No! Suéltenme!" –intentaste zafarte con todas tus fuerzas pero era inútil.

"Ahora me voy a divertir contigo…" –el tipo al que pateaste sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y con una sonrisa perversa se acercó a ti.

Te cortó la remera y la arrancó después con una mano. Te sacó el sostén; seguías intentando resistirte, pero no servía de nada, las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas a medida que ese infeliz te desprendía el pantalón y besaba tu cuerpo, era una sensación realmente horrible.

(Por favor… que alguien me ayude…)

"Oigan! Suéltenla ahora mismo malditos cerdos asquerosos!" –todos voltearon a ver quién era el que se atrevía a interrumpir la fiesta. Se notaba que había corrido mucho.

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú? Gringo de mierda! Desaparece si no quieres terminar muerto!" –te soltaron y fueron hacia él para enfrentarlo. Caíste al piso y te cubriste el pecho observando aterrorizada lo que estaba pasando.

El que estaba manoseándote fue el primero en acercarse. Sin decir nada, Arthur, que tenía una mirada asesina, lo tiró al piso de un solo golpe. Los demás retrocedieron un poco del susto.

"Maldita escoria inmunda, no te perdonaré! Debería romperte todos los huesos!" –El rubio lo agarró del cuello y lo volvió a alzar, poniéndolo contra la pared.

"Veamos si ahora sigues siendo tan macho, vil cobarde!" –le dio otro golpe en el estómago y lo dejó tirado.

"Vamos, ¿quién sigue?" –dirigió su mirada a los demás. Su rostro, de verdad daba miedo, mucho miedo, nunca lo habías visto tan furioso.

"Hijo de puta!" –los otros cinco se abalanzaron sobre él, pero ninguno pudo en su contra.

"Basuras! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?" –gritaba mientras los golpeaba con tanta rabia, parecía un león luchando por defender su territorio.

Todos estaban en el piso adoloridos, pero todavía podían levantarse.

"Malnacidos, aún tengo ganas de darles una paliza! Cómo se atreven a tocarla, bastardos!" –tres de los tipos no estaban tan malheridos como los otros y se levantaron a intentar pelear, inútilmente.

Se retorcían de dolor y él se sacudía la camisa, no recibió ni un solo golpe. Se veía muy enojado todavía, a pesar de haber descargado parte de su rabia golpeándolos.

"Tienen diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y los mate a todos…" –les dirigió una mirada de muerte y se acercaba a ellos tronando sus dedos mientras hacia la cuenta.

Más asustados que unas ratas se levantaron como pudieron y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

"[Nombre]" –volteó hacia ti y se acercó corriendo. Se arrodilló a tu lado y te agarró de los hombros, su mirada reflejaba mucha preocupación.

"[Nombre]! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo más esos desgraciados?!"

"N-no… estoy bien…" –seguías temblando y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

"Gracias a Dios, llegué a tiempo" –suspiró profundamente un poco más calmado al escuchar tu respuesta y te abrazó muy fuerte, apretando tu cabeza contra su pecho. Podías sentir cómo estaban temblando sus manos. Te aferraste a su camisa y tratabas de calmarte. Te acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza.

"Tranquila, ya pasó, yo estoy aquí…" –apoyaba su cabeza en la tuya.

Después de un rato ya estabas más calmada, pero no podías dejar de sentirte mal, esa sensación no se te salía por más que estuvieras en los brazos de Arthur. Levantaste la cabeza para mirarlo: "Gracias… por salvarme…"

Agarrándote de la barbilla acercó su rostro al tuyo: "Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario…"

"Arthur…" –lo abrazaste muy fuerte escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello, sin parar de llorar. Él correspondió el abrazo.

Los lugares donde ese asqueroso te había tocado estaban fríos, te sentías sucia.

Estabas comenzando a sentir frío debido a que no tenías ropa y él se dio cuenta. Te apartó un momento y se desabrochaba la camisa, mirando apenado los pedazos de tu ropa esparcidos por el piso.

Se sacó la camisa y te la puso, quedándose con una camisilla que llevaba debajo de la prenda.

Después de ponerte la camisa, cruzaste fuerte los brazos sobre tus pechos, por más que lo intentabas no podías sacarte esa sensación.

Arthur se dio cuenta que no te sentías bien. Se sentó a tu lado y agarró tu mano, estirándola hacia él, su mirada estaba un poco triste por verte así, y su ceño fruncido te decía que todavía estaba enojado. Te agarró de la cintura y te acercó más a él, haciendo que te sentaras en su regazo.

"¿te sientes mejor?" –preguntó delicadamente y apenas asentiste, pues la verdad era que no.

Te miraba fijamente y tú miraste hacia otro lado, tenías vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara. Acercó más su rostro hacia ti y sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente por tu espalda.

"¿Q-qué haces?"

"Voy a limpiar todos los lugares donde te tocó. Eliminaré todo rastro suyo… -acercó su rostro al tuyo hasta sentir su respiración- Serán sólo mis manos y mis labios los que queden impregnados en tu piel" –bajó la cabeza a tu estómago y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, subiendo despacio.

Realmente él era el único que lograba hacerte sentir viva. Sus manos, sus labios; con sólo rozarlos podías identificarlos. Con ese gesto, despacio ibas olvidando por completo esa horrible sensación que te provocó aquel desgraciado.

Al llegar a tus pechos, con su lengua se encargó de erizarte toda la piel. Acariciabas su cabello y sus brazos seguían aferrados a tu cintura.

La bestia de hace unos momentos, era ahora el hombre más gentil. Esas manos que casi mataron a seis personas, esas mismas manos ahora estaban siendo muy cariñosas.

Sus labios siguieron subiendo por tu cuello, y se detuvo para mirarte fijamente, acercando despacio su rostro al tuyo mientras sostenía tu rostro en sus manos.

Te inclinaste más hacia él para besarlo, cerrando los ojos. Presionó fuerte sus labios contra los tuyos en un profundo beso, mordía suavemente tus labios y el beso siguió durante un buen rato.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" –sonrió y comenzó a prenderte la camisa.

"Si…" –sonreíste observándolo mientras lo hacía.

"Regresemos a casa…"

Te levantaste de encima suyo y se paró. Trataste de hacer lo mismo pero tus piernas no respondían aún. Entonces te cargó en sus brazos y volvieron al complejo. Todo el camino fue muy tranquilo, su abrazo, su calidez, estando cerca de él siempre te sentías protegida.

"Arthur…"

"¿Si?"

"_I love you_…"

"_I love you too, my darling_"


	9. Pesadilla

_Hola! Como compensación por haber tardado tanto xD aquí les traigo otro cap :D no tengo mucho que decir, aparte de que siento que estoy escribiendo basura T_T (espero que no sea así...) en fin, disfruten del cap y_

_No olviden dejar sus opiniones :D y si merezco morir díganmelo sin problema xD_

_Realmente espero que disfruten del cap ;-;_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

_"¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana? Ella sí escogió una carrera que vale la pena, está estudiando ingeniería! ¿Qué es eso de querer escribir? Te vas a morir de hambre! Siempre estás decepcionándonos… en serio… no tienes remedio" –enojada tu madre se levantó de la mesa._

_"Pero mamá, ya te dije que no voy a seguir esa carrera, que voy a buscar algo mejor…" –te limpiabas los ojos intentando hacerle entender._

_"no me interesa! Ya me tienes harta!" –te gritó_

_"¡¿Por qué te molestas tanto conmigo?!"_

_"Y todavía lo preguntas?! Eres una descarada!"_

_"Lo dices por mi padrastro ¿verdad? Pero si no te miento! Él no te quiere mamá! Te miente!"_

_"Cállate! CÁLLATE!" –te dio una bofetada con toda la rabia del mundo._

_Te dolió más la desconfianza y el odio que te tenía, que la cachetada. Masajeabas tu mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"Tu padre me abandonó! Me dejó con ustedes encima! Y tu padrastro fue el único hombre que de verdad me quiere y está a mi lado!"_

_"No te quiere a ti, quiere tu dinero" –respondiste fríamente._

_""Es suficiente! No quiero volver a verte nunca más! Vete ahora mismo de la casa!" –tu madre estaba furiosa, roja de rabia, por más que siempre intentabas hacerle entender que estaba equivocada, no había caso, no era posible hacerle ver la realidad._

_Con mucho despecho fuiste a hacer tus maletas mientras tu hermana te miraba indiferente._

_"Hasta que por fin te vas, siempre fuiste un fastidio" –te miró de lado con desprecio._

_"¿Se puede saber qué te hice?" –preguntaste más enojada._

_"Como si fuera poco… -te miró fríamente levantándose de la cama cruzando los brazos- Desde que tú naciste siempre estamos en problemas! Por tu culpa papá nos abandonó!"_

_"Disculpa por haber nacido…" –la miraste con odio y saliste de la casa con tus maletas, llevando todo por delante._

_ Llegaste a la parada y subiste a un autobús que se dirigía a la capital. Sola, a los 15 años, ibas a empezar tu vida en una ciudad completamente extraña para ti._

De golpe abriste los ojos encontrándote con una absoluta oscuridad. Tus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad. Te sentaste en la cama, sobándote la cabeza, pasaste tus manos por tus ojos, y limpiaste unas lágrimas que tenías, ¿estabas llorando de verdad?

Miraste a tu lado, Arthur seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. ¿Por qué tenías que recordar eso ahora? Un agudo dolor en el pecho te impedía volver a acostarte. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, te levantaste y de puntillas saliste del cuarto.

Fuiste a la cocina a prepararte y té que te ayudara a relajarte. Te prometiste no volver a recordar nunca más a nadie de tu pasado, pero no era la primera vez que venían en sueños esos recuerdos, y después de ellos, los primeros años que llegaste aquí, no fue nada fácil.

Te sentaste en la mesa, suspirando por millonésima vez, dándole un sorbo a la taza.

Involuntariamente, recordaste que tuviste que trabajar de camarera por no tener profesión y para poder costear tus estudios. Recordaste, que conociste a un chico del que te enamoraste a primera vista.

Un rubio de ojos azules, te cautivó desde el primer momento. Recordaste que comenzaron a salir y todo iba bien, pero que tenían metas diferentes, aunque para ti no era ningún problema eso, pero no era así para él.

_"Lo siento, necesito alguien mejor para mi esposa, no puedes ocupar ese lugar"_

Todavía recuerdas la fría expresión con que pronunció aquellas palabras tan hirientes, y su espalda alejándose, dejándote sola el día de San Valentín. No pudo escoger mejor día para decírtelo. ¿Por qué todos creían que no eras lo suficientemente buena para nada?

A pesar de que ya pasaron cinco años de eso, simplemente no vas a olvidar lo que te hizo, aunque ya no te duela, cada vez que recuerdas mucha nostalgia invade tu corazón. Fue un golpe muy duro en aquel tiempo que te marcó.

Desde esa vez no volviste a involucrarte con nadie, no podías hacerlo, tenías miedo de salir de nuevo lastimada. Y aunque lo intentaste, no resultaba porque decían que eras muy fría, no podías ser cariñosa, después de eso…

Allí decidiste más que nunca seguir tu propio camino sin importarte en absoluto los demás. Querías demostrarle al mundo que sí valías la pena, que sí podías triunfar en lo que sea que hagas, que podías cumplir todo lo que te propusieras.

Ana fue la que siempre estuvo a tu lado apoyándote, fue gracias a ella que recuperaste bastante la confianza en ti misma. Las demás también estaban, pero después de la universidad siguieron caminos diferentes.

Pasaron los años y no tenías intención de volver a tener una relación estable, aún no te sentías preparada.

"Hmph… así era…" –con una sonrisa volviste a darle un sorbo a la taza.

Pensar que a veces las cosas suceden en el momentos menos inesperado y en las circunstancias más increíbles. Volviste a suspirar por infinitésima vez, y volviste a darle un último sorbo a lo que quedaba del té.

Ya habías superado el problema que habías tenido con el estúpido yankee, pero soñar lo que había pasado con tu mamá te seguía doliendo. Nunca más volviste a saber nada de ella ni de tu hermana, pero era lo mejor, ellas estaban mucho más felices sin tu presencia, no obstante, no podías dejar de pensar en ellas, en cómo será que se encuentran, si les va bien, o mal…

De nuevo sentiste unas lágrimas correr por tus mejillas ¿Acaso valía la pena estar así por personas que ni te quieren? Pues no, pero eso no ahogaba la pena.

Recostaste tu cabeza sobre la mesa, intentando no pensar en lo que te ponía triste. Recuerda también, que tienes alguien que te ama de verdad a tu lado.

¿Por qué seguir pensando en eso? Había un hombre que era capaz de dar la vida por ti, y te ha demostrado que no es mentira. Todo cambió desde que lo conociste, tu vida dio un giro completo. Sinceramente, sin él no serías la misma.

Poco a poco tu mente se inundaba con los recuerdos que tienes con él. Cada día que pasa es especial. Puedes decir que eres feliz, realmente feliz a su lado, todos los días. Tal vez no todo el día, pero sí todos los días, porque al final de la jornada, siempre estaban juntos.

"_Honey_? ¿Qué haces despierta?" –escuchaste su dulce voz.

No respondiste, aún tenías unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y te las limpiaste rápido, sin levantar la cabeza.

"Pff… se quedó dormida" –sentiste sus pasos acercándose más.

"BU!" –te levantaste de golpe de la silla.

"GAH!" –dio un salto hacia atrás con la mano en el pecho, intentando atajar su corazón para que no le saliera por la boca.

Sin decir nada comenzaste a matarte de risa por su reacción.

"¡¿Q-qué demonios te sucede?! Casi me dio un infarto, maldición!" –se ponía nervioso al verte riendo a carcajadas de él.

"Me di cuenta…" –dijiste entre risas. Sólo lo hiciste para que no te vea llorando, ibas a preocuparlo sin motivo.

"Tsk! Esto no se quedará así!" –se abalanzó sobre ti, tirándote al piso mientras te hacía cosquillas.

"Agh! Dios! Detente!" –intentabas esquivar sus manos, estaba por matarte de la risa.

De repente se detuvo mirándote fijamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"¿Q-qué sucede?" –preguntaste un poco confusa a su reacción.

"¿Estaba llorando?"

"E-eh.. claro, ya me hiciste llorar de la risa" –contestaste intentando bromear.

"Mentira. ¿Te pasa algo?" –se sentó en el piso y te sentó a su lado.

"S-sólo tuve una mala pesadilla… es todo…" –desviaste la mirada al piso.

"¿Segura?" –se acercó a tu rostro.

Con una sonrisa lo besaste, lo que correspondió sin oponerse. Realmente, era completamente innecesario recordar inútiles cosas del pasado.

"¿De verdad estás bien?" –volvió a preguntar sin despegar sus ojos de los tuyos.

"Sí… pero… prométeme algo…" –dijiste y tu semblante se tornó serio, un poco triste.

"Claro…" –con una sonrisa acariciaba tu cabello.

"Prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado pase lo que pase y que nunca me dejarás…" –sabías que te amaba, pero aquella pesadilla te trajo sentimientos indeseados, y querías escuchar de sus labios que él no te haría lo mismo.

"Te lo juro. Pase lo que pase, nunca me apartaré de ti."

"¿Me amarás siempre?" –querías escucharlo.

"Hasta la muerte, de eso puedes estar segura" –te besó de nuevo, abrazándote fuerte.

Se percató de que había algo detrás de todo eso, pero sabía que no querías decírselo. Simplemente con sus gestos de amor, te demostró que no había nada por lo que temer en el futuro.

"Vamos a dormir" –te susurró.

Sin soltar tu mano se levantó y tú tras él. Con una sonrisa más tranquila, rodeó tu cintura con su brazo y fueron a la cama sin despegarse ni un momento de ti.

Sin duda alguna, no había por qué temer, de verdad te ama, igual que tú a él.


	10. Canción

_Hello~! (no sabe que decir xD) Emm... bueno, a lo mejor quieren saber: ¿Por qué estás actualizando todos los días? Simple, estoy de vacaciones! (ahora sí -.-) y no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida c: xDD_

_Les agradezco un millón por sus reviews, son los que me levantan el ánimo y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ;-; de verdad, muchísimas gracias! -hace una reverencia-_

_Y bueno, eso es todo... Disfruten del cap :D_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

"¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? Es la segunda vez que te pido el informe y lo vuelves a hacer mal! Si aprecias tu trabajo, más te vale que esta vez lo hagas bien de una vez por todas. No me hagas perder el tiempo! Ese informe es importante!" –tu jefe tiró los papeles sobre tu escritorio después de gritarte un buen rato.

"L-lo siento, lo haré de nuevo…"

Con una mirada de odio, se fue a su oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Mirabas los papeles pasando tus dedos por tu frente, pensando porqué lo estabas haciendo mal. Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de preocupación, pensabas en la forma de arreglarlo.

"Pst! Hey!" –te llamaba alguien para que levantes la cabeza. De mala gana lo hiciste, mirando a Ana.

"Si?" –preguntaste desinteresada.

"Ya es hora de irnos ¿Qué esperas?" –preguntó intrigada.

"Pues… -suspiras profundamente- hoy saldré tarde, tengo que hacer de nuevo el informe y no me dejará salir viva sin él… ya sabes cómo es…" –respondiste y volviste a bajas los ojos a los papeles.

"Ah… de acuerdo, me voy sin ti… cuídate ¿si?" contestó risueña como siempre.

"Sí, adiós…" –le dijiste un poco cortante. Tenías que concentrarte en los papeles ya para arreglar el maldito informe.

* * *

"Hmm…. Algo le pasa, nunca se ha equivocado tanto con un informa nada más…" –se preguntaba Ana un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina. Como [Nombre] se había discutido con las demás chicas, no le gustará la idea de que le pida ayuda a ellas para ver qué le sucede.

"Entonces… la única persona con la que puedo contar es Arthur…" –dijo seriamente mientras bajaba en el ascensor dirigiéndose a la salida.

Buscó en su cartera su teléfono, del cual sacó el teléfono del inglés y lo llamó.

"Hola?" –contestó la llamada el hombre, dejando los papeles que estaba leyendo.

"Hola, soy Ana, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo y no puede esperar. Ahora mismo voy para allá y más te vale recibirme!" –contestó la muchacha un poco agobiada.

"Pero…" *BIP BIP BIP* -mirando como estúpido su teléfono, el rubio se preguntaba de qué demonios podía tratarse.

Ana aceleraba el paso lo más que podía camino a la empresa donde trabaja el novio de su mejor amiga. Por el camino recordó que la fecha estaba cerca, lo que no era muy bueno, y por lo cual suponía que su amiga estaba así de distraída.

Llegó al edificio y subió rápidamente para llegar junto al inglés. Se dirigió a la secretaria que se encontraba allí.

"Buenas tardes, vengo junto al señor Arthur" –le comunicó muy tranquila con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Sí, un momento que se lo comunico" –sonrió la chica tomando el teléfono y apretando un botón.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Aquí viene una señorita junto a usted"

"Hágala pasar"

"Bien" –colgó el teléfono y mirando a Ana le dijo que podía pasar.

Ella fue a la oficina y entró rápidamente. Arthur levantó la mirada, observándola extrañado mientras ella se sentaba.

La chica lo miraba seriamente y después de suspirar y tomar aire, su expresión cambió por completo, a una muy preocupada.

"Estoy muy preocupada por [Nombre]" –soltó sin más rodeos.

"¿p-por qué?" –pregunto extraña, comenzando a preocuparse.

"No has… notado algún comportamiento extraño?" –preguntó mirándolo como si supiese algo.

"Hmmm… -el hombre se llevó la mano a su barbilla, pensando seriamente en los sucesos de los últimos días- Pues, lo único extraño es que anteayer a la madrugada estaba despierta, sentada en la cocina, y creo que estaba llorando…" –respondió no entendiendo muy bien la situación.

"Lo sabía!" –se levantó de la silla apoyando las manos en la mesa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" –pregunto más confundido.

"Hmm… por lo visto no te lo ha dicho… es obvio…" –contestó cruzando los brazos.

"Ya me estás asustando…." –Arthur se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla, algo ya lo estaba inquietando.

"Sigh, mejor siéntate, es una larga historia" –con un semblante serio, ella también se sentó.

Después de una larga conversación, Ana le contó cómo había llegado [Nombre] a la capital.

"Eso fue lo que pasó… y estoy segura que fue eso lo que soñó… suele pasar siempre cerca de estas fechas, pero creí que después de conocerte ya no tendría problemas con eso…" –lo miró seriamente, como echándole la culpa.

"E-espera… no entiendo por qué me miras así…" –el inglés se alejó un poco en su silla.

"Su cumpleaños está cerca…" –dijo la chica, frunciendo su ceño cada vez más.

"Y… ¿eso qué?" –estaba sintiendo que su vida corría peligro.

"Argh! QUE ESO PASÓ EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS!" –se levantó de su asiento, acercándose más al inglés.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" –también él se levantó del asiento.

"Sí… por eso no le gusta que llegue su cumpleaños, realmente lo odia y prefiere que nadie se lo recuerde" –cruzó los brazos, volviendo a tener preocupación en su rostro.

"Y… ¿Qué debo hacer?" –preguntó más preocupado que antes.

"Hace muchos años y no estoy exagerando, que no la veía tan feliz con alguien, así que estoy segura que de verdad te ama, como a nadie –volvió a sentarse sin despegarle la mirada al rubio– y yo realmente no sé muy bien cómo es la relación entre ustedes, ella jamás me cuenta nada –hizo un puchero- pero lo que quiero decir es, ¿de verdad la amas?"

"Claro que sí…" –contestó un poco nostálgico, volviendo a sentarse –"¿Acaso ella duda de eso?"

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que, es un poco insegura…"

"Ya veo… es eso…"

"Sí, así que… en unos días es su cumpleaños, y… más te vale hacerle algo especial! ¿entiendes?" –se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, -sonrió- definitivamente lo haré…"

"Eso espero, o si no te juro que voy a castrarte!" –se levantó de la silla sin dejar de limpiarse los ojos.

"Puedes estar tranquila, sé que te preocupas por ella, después de todo la conoces desde hace mucho, déjamelo a mí…"

"Voy a confiar en tu palabra, no me falles!" –con una pequeña sonrisa se retiró de la oficina.

Arthur se quedó sentado en su silla, cruzado de brazos, mirando el techo, aunque realmente se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

"Así que… no somos tan diferentes…" –esbozó una triste sonrisa, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, miraste el reloj, 7:15. Te sentaste en la cama, Arthur no estaba. Miraste el calendario colgado en la pared. Esa fecha de noviembre que antes tanto detestabas, pero que ahora, realmente ya no te importa. Habías olvidado por completo que es tu cumpleaños.

(Por fin lo superé…) –pensaste con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

"Pff… Por eso Ana estaba tan preocupada en estos días, aunque no me decía nada"

Sólo esperabas que no se ponga paranoica o algo, porque tiempo atrás, en estos días estarías hecha un desastre.

Como hoy es sábado, podrás pasar el día con tu querido novio. Fuiste al baño para darte una ducha. Saliste del baño, te vestiste, fuiste a la cocina… Nada.

Fuiste a la sala y el inglés estaba sentado en el sofá.

"Buenos días" –dijiste con una sonrisa.

"_Good morning, darling_" –escondiendo las manos tras suyo, se acercó a ti con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntaste curiosa.

"Ya lo sabrás…" –sin decir más con una venda te tapó los ojos y tomó tu mano, guiándote al sofá.

Te sentaste junto a él, seguía sin decir nada. Sentiste que se alejó un poco, pero no entendías lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bien… soy un gran idiota para estas cosas… pero por favor… sólo escúchame.. _ok?_" –rompió el silencio un poco nervioso.

"Claro" –seguías teniendo una gran sonrisa.

Escuchaste sus pasos alejándose, y después de un rato, volvieron. Escuchaste un lento, triste, pero muy dulce sonido de guitarra eléctrica. Muy bien, eso sí que no lo sabías, que sabía tocar la guitarra, pero como sea, la melodía era hermosa.

_How can I explain? The things I feel, when I'm with you  
I don't found the words to say it.  
You're an angel, a broken angel… but MY angel  
I know the way you feel, and I really know  
how much it hurts…_

Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de tocar la guitarra. Tu sonrisa, por un momento se borró por completo al escuchar ese verso. De inmediato supusiste que fue Ana quien le contó.

_Quiero que sepas, que contigo aprendí a vivir  
El cielo me ha tocado a través de ti  
No tendré vida suficiente  
para demostrarte todo el amor  
que mi corazón siente._

Cubriste tu boca con ambas manos, podías sentir que tus ojos estabas derramando lágrimas de la emoción. Las palabras que decía, estaban tocando profundamente tu corazón.

_El haberte conocido, es un privilegio  
el sentirte mía, el saberme tuyo  
no existe la palabra soledad  
en ti encontré la verdad  
el amor sincero  
la cálida convivencia_

_At your side, I don't care anything_  
_I belong to you, never forget_

_You can trust me, when I say_  
_that you are the only one_  
_I will love my whole life…_

Después de esas palabras, la música se detuvo. Estabas tan feliz, fue la primera vez en toda tu vida que te sentías así ese día en especial. No podías dejar llorar, pero era de felicidad ¡En serio estabas tan feliz!

"Arthur…"

"Lo sé… soy un asco…" –se rieron.

"Claro que no… sé que lo dices de corazón, y yo también me siento de la misma manera contigo…"

"_My beloved_…" –se acercó a abrazarte.

"¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?"

"N-no… es vergonzoso… Además… todavía tengo muchas cosas que decirte…"

Se apartó un poco de ti, podías notar que estaba nervioso, aunque no podías verlo, ya te lo imaginabas en tu mente.

"Pues… Ana me contó lo que te pasó, y quiero decirte que realmente eres un ángel. Hasta ahora siempre fuiste tú la que me ha dado su apoyo, la que hizo todo lo posible para que yo confiara en ti, a pesar de eso siempre me regalas una sonrisa, siempre me das tu amor… "

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, el pasado fue difícil, pero como dice su nombre, ya es pasado, ya quedó atrás.

"Quiero que estés segura de que cuentas conmigo siempre, una vez más te digo, que nunca me voy a ir de tu lado…"

"Ngh… Sí…" –respondiste entre sollozos.

De nuevo te abrazó muy fuerte.

"_I love you so much_" –te susurró al oído.

Con una sonrisa, tanteaste con tus manos buscando sus labios para besarlo.

"Gracias por la canción y por las palabras… de verdad, soy muy feliz contigo… sin ti no sé qué sería de mi vida… ten por seguro que mi corazón nunca dejará de latir por ti…" –te aferraste a su remera, escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello.

"_Sweetie_, eres tan tierna… y n-no es nada… sabes que haría lo que sea para verte feliz…" –te volvió a besar.

"Lo sé…" –rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos

Te sacó la venda, y al abrir los ojos, te encontraste con su rostro sonriente, levemente sonrojado.

"Fue el mejor regalo que recibí en toda mi vida…"

"Me hace feliz escuchar eso… nunca olvides la promesa que te hice, ¿De acuerdo?" –te abrazó de nuevo.

"Claro, nunca olvidaré nada de lo que pasé contigo, de verdad te amo" –te acurrucaste en su pecho.

"Yo también, y pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de hacerlo…" –te acariciaba la cabeza. Escuchabas cómo estaba acelerado su corazón, no podía ser mentira lo que te decía.

De verdad, es alguien muy impredecible y lo mejor de todo, es saber que se aman.

"y… ¿no tienes otro regalo?" –preguntaste para molestarlo.

"E-eh… " –desvió la mirada mientras ataba la venda a su muñeca, en forma de moño.

Mucho más sonrojado, volvió a mirarte. En seguida entendiste lo que trataba de decirte.

"Pff… eres increíble…"

Sonrió y te besó apasionadamente. Poco a poco ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, dejando pasar los minutos entre besos y caricias, uniendo lentamente sus cuerpos.

* * *

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿que tal quedó? Si me preguntan por la canción, pues lo siento, no existe xD me derretí el cerebro intentando hacer que rimen los versos c: y bueno, este cap se me ocurrió cuando leí por ahi que nuestro sexy inglés tiene un tatuaje de guitarra *-* que está en alguna parte de su cuerpo que sólo él sabe xD**

**Pues eso, espero sus reviews! Nos leemos :3**


	11. Fechas Especiales

"Ah… -suspiras- hoy ha sido un día muy pesado en la oficina, siempre a fin de año hay tanto trabajo…" –caminabas a casa junto a Ana.

"Y que lo digas, los jefes andan todos como locos y luego somos los pobres empleados quienes pagamos el pato…"

"Sí, y sólo podemos quejarnos, al menos dentro de poco recibiremos nuestro aguinaldo!"

"Ja! Eso es lo bueno de esta época! Por cierto, navidad ya está cerca ¿qué piensas hacer?"

"Me gustaría pasarla sola con Arthur, tal vez en Año Nuevo hagamos alguna fiesta juntas…"

"Es un trato! Por cierto, no deberías empezar el año con discordias, aunque nuestras amigas no hayan podido disculparse, me dijeron que se sintieron mal por lo que dijeron…" –se puso poco seria.

"Me parece bien hacer las paces, si es que están arrepentidas, después de todo somos amigas desde el colegio, no podemos separarnos por eso…"

"Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti! ¡Que eres tan buena!" –te abrazó fuerte.

"Ya, luego organizaremos juntas la reunión…"

"¡Claro!"

Siguieron caminando a la parada del bus. En estas épocas del año todas las tiendas tienen descuentos, ofertas, promociones, etc. Por lo que durante el día entero las calles están llenas de personas de aquí para allá y el tránsito se vuelve más pesado de lo normal.

"Tsk. Ya es la hora en que tendría que pasar el bus" –se quejó Ana.

"Eh~! Hoy también tendremos que esperar media hora más"

Ambas suspiran y se sientan en la banca a hablar de cosas para pasar el tiempo.

"[Nombre]! Eres tú! Es genial verte de nuevo!" –un chico muy alegre corrió hacia ti, tirándose encima de ti para abrazarte.

"F-feli?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Qué emoción!"

"Ve~! Hace dos años que no nos vemos!"

"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Feli! Qué gusto verte!" –Ana también lo abraza.

"Ana~! ¿Cómo te va? Estoy muy feliz de verlas! Especialmente a ti [Nombre]!" –te vuelve a abrazar.

Feliciano Vargas. Fue un estudiante de intercambio que vino de Italia. Fueron compañeros en la universidad. Siempre andaba solo ya que no se adaptaba muy bien; y fuiste la primera que se animó a acercársele. Luego se acoplaron Ana y las demás chicas. Es un chico muy agradable y alegre, siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de los problemas que podía llegar a tener. Se apegó muchísimo a ti, llegaron a ser muy amigos, pero debido a problemas económicos de su familia, tuvo que volver a su país y nunca más volviste a saber nada de él, hasta ahora.

"¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?" –preguntaste curiosa.

"Bueno, terminé mis estudios allá y conseguí un buen trabajo. Todo me va muy bien! Estoy aquí de vacaciones por una semana!"

"Whoa! Me alegro que todo te vaya bien!"

"Y a ti, ¿cómo te va?"

"Pues bien también, al terminar la carrera Ana y yo conseguimos trabajo de secretarias en la misma empresa"

"Eh~! También son compañeras de trabajo!"

"Sí! Incluso vivimos en el mismo complejo!" –exclamó Ana.

"Es lindo ver que se llevan tan bien! Y en el amor, ¿has tenido suerte?"

"S-sí, hace casi cuatro meses conocí a un inglés que vive en nuestro mismo complejo… ya hasta estamos viviendo juntos… s-se llama Arthur…" –sentías cómo se iba enrojeciendo tu rostro.

"Ve~! Eso es genial! Me alegro mucho por ti! Felicidades!" –te volvió a abrazar por enésima vez. Siempre fue muy cariñoso…

Aquella media hora que parecía tan larga pasó en un instante con la presencia de Feli. Llegó el autobús, se despidieron de él apresuradamente y fueron a sus casas.

Llegaste al apartamento exhausta. Como todos los días, fuiste a darte un baño y luego preparar la cena.

Antes de empezar a cocinar nada escuchaste la puerta abrirse.

"Arthur! Hola, es raro que hayas vuelto temprano" –te acercaste a saludarlo pero te esquivó un poco frío.

"Inesperadamente no hubo muchos asuntos que tratar hoy en la junta, por lo que terminamos temprano…" –sin hacerte mucho caso se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué te pasa? Pareces enojado…" –te sentaste a su lado, no tan cerca para no molestarlo más.

Te miró por un momento y volteó hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas en la parada?" –preguntó muy serio.

(Está… ¿celoso?) "E-es Feli, fue mi compañero de facultad…" –si te vio con el eso es lo más probable, hay que comprobarlo.

(Una mentira no daña a nadie…) "… y mi ex-novio" –al mencionar esas palabras volteó de inmediato a verte, con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

"¡¿Y por qué estabas tan cariñosa con él?! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!" –confirmado, estaba celoso.

"No significa nada… hace dos años que no sé absolutamente nada de él, además, es su carácter el ser tan… expresivo"

"¿Y qué? ¿Acaso olvidas que tienes novio?" –volvió a mirar otro lado.

"Si no lo abrazaba yo… era él quien me abrazaba…"

"Claro, y bien que te dejabas ¿no?"

"¿Y por qué te enojas tanto? ¿Estás celoso?" –preguntaste de manera juguetona.

"C-celoso nada! No está bien que andes coqueteando por ahí si tienes novio! E-eso es todo!" –volvió a mirarte, más nervioso que antes, y más sonrojado.

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada con Feli, no tienes porqué ser tan inseguro…" –Ups, debiste morderte la lengua antes de decir eso.

"¡¿Inseguro?! ¡¿YO?! JA! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡ESE no me llega ni a los talones!" – se molestó mucho más.

"L-lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise decir… lo que quería decir es que no tienes motivo para desconfiar de mí, yo te quiero a ti…"

"Hmph, pero lo dijiste…" –de nuevo volvió a mirar otro lado.

Pues como todo ser humano, tiene sus defectos. Suele ser muy celoso, un poco inseguro, y testarudo y muy orgulloso, como ahora. Aún así sus virtudes son mucho mayores.

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no seas así…" –te acercaste más.

"Así, ¿cómo? ¿eh?" –no iba a ceder fácilmente.

"_Sweetheart_, no te molestes…"

"No me desvíes el tema! –seguía sin mirarte– Lo que me faltaba es que me estés echando en cara mis defectos!"

(Dios, dame paciencia para no arrancarle las cejas…) –cuando se pone así es un hueso duro de roer. de todas formas, tienes tus mañas para hacer que se rinda.

"Arthur…"

Sin respuesta

"Señor Kirkland…"

Suspira y sigue sin responder.

"¡Tonto inglés cejudo!" –la paciencia que en paz descanse.

"¡Q-qué…!" –voltea totalmente ruborizado.

Antes de que diga más te tiraste encima suyo, tumbándolo en el sofá. Agarraste su corbata para mantener fijo su rostro frente al tuyo, observándolo fijamente.

"Señor Kirkland, creo que ha sido suficiente berrinche por nada…" –acercas tu rostro al suyo hasta sentir su respiración.

"¡¿Q-qué haces?! Déjame…" –aunque dijo eso no hizo nada para zafarse.

"Dígame, Señor, ¿quién es la persona que te conoce perfectamente?" –preguntas sin soltarlo.

"T-tú…" –murmuró apenas desviando la mirada.

"¿Quién se preocupa por ti y te cuida?"

"Tú…" –lo dijo más claramente, aliviando mucho su semblante.

"Esas cosas hace uno por quien ama ¿verdad?"

"S-si…" –volvió a mirarte, más tranquilo.

"Dígame, Señor Kirkland, si le digo que es el único hombre que amo, ¿lo duda?" –sonreíste.

"No…" –abraza tu cintura y te besa.

Y así es como logras que caiga completamente. Agarras su rostro entre tus manos sin dejar sus labios.

"_Sorry love_, el estrés del trabajo me altera fácilmente…"

"¿Es eso? Entonces te vendría bien un masaje para relajarte" –sabes que nunca admitirá que es celoso, pero no importa.

"No hace falta…"

"Ok…" –lo volviste a besar y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá.

"¿Qué quieres hacer por navidad? Ya falta sólo una semana…" –sonrió

"Ya les dije a los demás que quiero pasarla contigo nada más…"

"_Darling_…" –se acercó a besarte. De nuevo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Quiero que sea especial, sólo nosotros dos…"

"_Of course, honey…_"

Reservaron una cabaña bien alejada de la ciudad, en el bosque, donde sólo los árboles y algunos animales les hacían compañía.

La cabaña era pequeña. Al entrar estaba al lado izquierdo una pequeña cocina y la mesa. Al otro lado había un sofá que miraba a la chimenea. Pasando ese lugar, estaba la habitación con un baño. Todo muy reducido en espacio, pero bastante acogedor.

El paisaje del lugar era bastante tranquilo, desde allí se veían muchas más estrellas que en la ciudad. Los árboles eran bien altos y frondosos, aunque no muchos.

Llegaron al lugar cerca de las siete de la noche, ya que por ser nochebuena, sólo trabajaron hasta mediodía.

Mientras él se sentaba frente a la chimenea a tomar un poco de ron, tú preparabas la mesita para la cena.

Alegres cenaron y brindaron a la medianoche. Arthur se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y tú en su regazo.

"_Merry Christmas_" –lo abrazas.

"Sabes? Me encanta cuando hablas en inglés…" –te besó tiernamente.

"_I love you_…" –sonríes.

"_Me too, honey_… Esta ha sido la mejor navidad que he tenido…"

"Me hace feliz escuchar eso, lo mismo digo…" –se volvieron a besar.

* * *

Salieron del apartamento y bajaron al segundo piso, donde vive Ana. Víspera de Año Nuevo ya llegó y acordaron reunirse todos en su casa. Volverás a ver a las chicas, esperemos que esta vez sean amables.

Entraron al apartamento de Ana y todos ya estaban presentes. En manada se acercaron las chicas.

"¡Lo sentimos mucho!" –se disculparon al unísono.

"Tienes toda la razón, no teníamos ningún derecho de juzgarlo de esa manera…" –dijo Bella un poco triste.

"Sí" –respondieron las demás.

Miraste a Arthur y te sonrió.

"No se preocupen, no pasa nada…"

"[Nombre]!" –te abrazaron en grupo.

"Hoy es un día especial, por eso –mirando a tu novio- en nombre de todas, quiero pedirte que hagas muy feliz a nuestra amiga, ¿si?" –Bella sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Sí! Esperamos que todo les vaya de maravilla!" –agregó Michelle.

"Gracias…" –respondieron ustedes dos sonriendo.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, se sentaron a cenar y ahora faltaban 10 minutos para recibir al año nuevo.

"Muy bien! Este es el momento para que cada uno escriba en un papel su deseo para el nuevo año, y después de las doce deben intercambiarlo con su pareja" –dijo Ana muy feliz.

Todos agarraron unas notitas que estaban sobre la mesa, y comenzaron a escribir lo que querían.

"Ya! Todos con sus copas en la mano!" –gritó Eli muy emocionada.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" –todos se abrazaron y besaron con su pareja, luego brindaron entre todos deseándose lo mejor.

"Es hora de intercambiar los papeles!" –Monique fue la primera en hacerlo.

Cariñosamente se dieron los papeles. El tuyo decía:

_"Que pueda quedarme al lado del hombre que amo siempre, sin importar lo que pase."_

Y el que recibiste, no era muy diferente el mensaje:

_"Que pueda estar siempre con la mujer que amo, y poder protegerla toda la vida."_

* * *

"Ya hartan con tanta publicidad de bombones y demás…" –suspiraste.

"Bueno, ¡hoy es el día de los enamorados! ¿Qué esperabas?" –comentó Ana, risueña como siempre.

"Eh, parece que alguien tendrá una linda velada~!" –reíste.

"¡Sí! Mi novio me llevará a una cena romántica, ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?"

"No sé, sabes que no me va muy bien en eso de ser romántica…"

"Hmph, ya lo sé, por eso entiendo que tengas esa clase de novio…" –se ríe.

"Oye! ¡No te burles!" –te sonrojaste.

"Pff… es una broma, tranquila" –se limpia una lágrima de los ojos.

Bueno, no son la pareja cursi, ni se llevan el premio del romanticismo, pero lo importante, es que sus sentimientos son verdaderos.

Te protege como una loba mezquina a sus cachorros, y tú también harías lo mismo si se dieran las circunstancias. No hay nada que no fueran capaces de hacer por quien aman.

Bien lo dice: "El hombre que siente mucho, habla poco". No son necesarias las palabras cuando se demuestran lo que sienten con las pequeñas acciones día a día.

Se conocen lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo anda mal, y hay suficiente confianza para hablar de ello. Pese a todas las diferencias y defectos, la empatía, la comprensión y la tolerancia son mucho mayores. Se ponen de acuerdo en cómo enfrentar un problema. Comparten ideas, las analizan, y juntos, deciden lo mejor. Y lo que menos saben es la gran atracción física que tienen y la pasión que poseen en su relación. No todo es lo que parece. Mejor que piensen que son un fracaso de pareja, tendrán menos problemas con los demás.

Todos los bonitos momentos que han pasado hasta ahora no lo sabe nadie más que ustedes. Cada día que pasa el sentimiento crece, fortaleciéndose más. Es verdad, no son la pareja perfecta, tienen problemas como todo el mundo, pero siempre superan todos los obstáculos que se presentan.

Tal vez fue el destino el que los unió, quién sabe. Lo importante es que todo es diferente desde el primer día que se vieron; todo ha mejorado. No pueden pedir más, todo lo que desean lo poseen: estar juntos.

Dependen uno del otro, se necesitan mutuamente, ambos se buscan siempre. Ni se imaginan la vida separados, no podrían soportarlo, el sólo pensarlo duele.

Ambos han mejorado como persona en este lapso de tiempo. Te has vuelto una mujer segura, fuerte, con un espíritu indomable. Ya no te doblegas por ninguna adversidad, porque sabes que tiene a alguien con quien puedes contar incondicionalmente.

Él ha conseguido expresarse sin problemas. Su orgullo y terquedad están presentes, pero en menor cantidad a medida que pasan los días.

Con tu presencia, su corazón se ha hecho muy fuerte, tiene más confianza en sí mismo y, por primera vez en su vida, siente que puede contar plenamente con alguien; por primera vez, confía ciegamente en alguien.

Realmente, es un amor muy fuerte, incapaz de derribarse fácilmente. No, definitivamente, es un amor invencible.

¿Qué más anhelar? Pues nada. Si hubiera algo, sería que esta felicidad nunca acabe.

Al llegar, Arthur te saludó cariñosamente como siempre, y, una vez más, te vendó los ojos, llevándote a ciegas a lo que suponías era la habitación.

"_My beloved_, espérame aquí…" –te susurró al oído.

"De nuevo esta situación" –dijiste con una sonrisa.

Te sentaste en la cama a esperar mientras él parecía ir a traer algo. Regresó y se sentó a tu lado.

"Sólo te escucharé ¿verdad?"

"Pues… sí" –rió un poco nervioso.

"B-bueno… cómo decir esto… -suspira- estos seis meses a tu lado, hicieron mi vida muy especial, todos los recuerdos diarios que tengo le han dado un gran significado a mi existencia… -pausa breve- Cuando cierro los ojos, eres la única que veo… como te dije antes, eres el ángel que envió el cielo para mi felicidad…" –se le notaba por la voz que estaba nervioso.

"Sé… que no soy muy bueno en esto… pero hago lo mejor que puedo…" –vuelve a suspirar.

"_I love you…"_

"F-feliz día de San Valentín…" –murmura más despacio, sacándote la venda de los ojos, para ver un rostro completamente sonrojado, que sostenía en sus manos un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una caja en forma de corazón.

"Arthur…" –lo besaste intensamente por un buen rato.

"_Sweetheart_, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora…" –bastante ruborizada recibes los regalos.

"_Sweetie_, eso debería decirlo yo…" –se vuelven a besar.

"Todavía tengo algo más que darte…" –saca de su bolsillo una cajita y te la entrega con una sonrisa. Al abrirla ves una gargantilla con un hermoso dije de margarita.

"Whoa, está precioso!" –te lo pusiste de inmediato.

"Cada vez que lo veas, acuérdate de mí…" –sonrió más sonrojado, mirando el suelo.

"Siempre pienso en ti… ¿y por qué una margarita?" –preguntaste curiosa.

"B-bueno… es que… en la florería… me dijeron el significado que tiene…" –se soba la cabeza.

"Significa: eres lo que deseo y necesito, has llenado mi vida de esperanza e ilusiones… -hace una pausa y voltea hacia otro lado- también quiere decir: simpatía del corazón, inocencia, amor real…"

"Arthur…" –te secas las lágrimas que salen de la emoción.

Realmente, aunque no sea lo suyo, se esforzó bastante para hacer este día especial.

"P-pues… yo también tengo algo para ti…" –buscas en tu cartera el regalo que le compraste.

"Toma" –sonriente le pasas una caja.

"Gracias, _darling_… -abre la caja muy feliz- es un rolex! No puedo creerlo, no debiste molestarte…" –te abraza fuerte.

Te costó unos meses ahorrar el dinero, pero vale la pena por él.

"Todavía no viste lo más importante… mandé que le hagan una inscripción…"

"¿En serio?" –miró la parte trasera de la cara del reloj: "_just us two loving us forever"_ y te volvió a besar.

"_You're the best_…" –sonrió.

"Te amo, y mucho" –rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos y lo besaste otra vez.

Así pasó la noche, entre besos y abrazos. Sinceramente, es el mejor novio del mundo, aunque nadie lo sepa.

De ahora en adelante no te quitarás nunca la gargantilla, tenerla contigo será como tener siempre a Arthur cerca del corazón.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Bueno, pues... el próximo capítulo por fin será el que tanto estaban esperando ;D ya conocerán su historia de vida!  
como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews!  
y esto es todo xD nos leemos!_


	12. La historia de su vida

_Holi *-* lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el tan esperado cap! si les soy sincera, juro por mi vida que jamás pensé que se me iba a hacer tan largo xD pero bueno, como tanto lo estaban esperando, decidí subirlo así completo, tendrán que leer durante tres dias (?) jaja ok no xD_

_antes de empezar, aclararé los nombres de los personajes, los cuales no me pertenecen, sólo los encontré por ahí._

_Ana Caballero: bueno, este nombre sí es original, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para esta OC xD_

_Gales: William Kirkland_

_Escocia: Ian Kirkland_

_Irlanda del Norte: Dylan Kirkland_

_sus rasgos físicos se los atribuyo a una imagen que encontré de ellos tres en zerochan, debido a que no son oficiales, ni en eso el fandom se pone de acuerdo xDD_

_sin más, difruten del cap. c:_

* * *

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx-_

**-en el departamento de seguridad del palacio-**

"Esta situación se está volviendo muy grave. Hemos podido ocultárselo a los medios durante casi un año, pero no podemos hacerlo toda la vida."

"Fue muy astuto, no dejó evidencia alguna; ni un sólo rastro. Pero luego de un arduo rastreo, por fin hemos localizado el lugar donde se encuentra. Al parecer, no tiene planes de volver. Ha conseguido trabajo como asistente de la junta directiva en la empresa X, y hasta está viviendo con una mujer."

"Quiero toda la información sobre esa chica en este mismo instante." –el comandante de seguridad le dirigió una seria mirada a su subordinado.

"Claro, señor. En la base de datos, encontramos toda la información necesaria. Se llama [Nombre y Apellido], 22 años de edad; trabaja de secretaria en una empresa junto con su mejor amiga, Ana Caballero. Viendo su expediente, no posee ningún antecedente penal ni se ha visto involucrada en ningún asunto sospechoso. Está limpia, es una ciudadana común y corriente; no representa ningún peligro."

"Bien, si ya tenemos su ubicación, debemos de informárselo de inmediato al rey."

"Sí, aunque preferiría no hacerlo –suspira mirando la pantalla con un poco de tristeza en los ojos- el príncipe Arthur se ve muy feliz con la vida que tiene ahora…"

"Sabemos que su situación en este palacio en detestable, pero no podemos desobedecer, órdenes son órdenes, además, sabes que nuestro pellejo está en juego si no cumplimos con el rey"

"Tiene toda la razón jefe. Tome el informe, aquí está todo lo necesario para informar a la familia real de la situación."

"Gracias cabo, siga trabajando."

El comandante de seguridad se dirigió a la sala de juntas de la realeza. Al abrir la puerta, el rey esperaba muy ansioso una respuesta, con una expresión no muy agradable. El comandante tragó saliva al ver el rostro del rey, se armó de valor y se acercó a entregarle el informe.

Sin siquiera dejar una nota o algo, absolutamente nada, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hace exactamente 11 meses y 15 días, Arthur desapareció del palacio sin dejar rastro alguno.

Obviamente no tenía por qué decir nada de su paradero, pero esa acción podía traerle graves consecuencias a la realeza, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

La noticia enfureció al rey bastante, dejando perplejos a todos los trabajadores del palacio. Sin embargo, había en el lugar tres hombres que estaban felices con aquella noticia, no obstante lo ocultaban, pues pese a no tener nada que ver con su desaparición, si mostraban complacencia con aquel hecho, serían los principales sospechosos, junto con el rey. Realmente al rey le agradaba la idea de no volverlo a ver nunca más, pese a ello, si se hacía pública la noticia, de seguro el parlamento tomaría las medidas necesarias en su contra, lo cual debía evitar a toda costa. Por ello, desde el día en que Arthur abandonó el país, comenzó una furtiva búsqueda; mejor dicho, una caza, poniendo en movimiento a todos sus hombres, con la mayor discreción posible para que nadie se entere, aparte de los que habitaban el palacio.

Sólo los que vivían en aquel palacio, nadie más; sabían realmente cuál era la situación de la familia real y la de Arthur.

"¿Hay alguna novedad?" –preguntó con sequedad el rey.

"Sí alteza. Hoy por fin hemos recaudado la información sobre el paradero del príncipe Arthur" –un poco temeroso el comandante extendió su mano para darle el informe.

"_That fucking bastard…_" –murmuró frunciendo el ceño, demostrando aún más su enojo contra aquel individuo.

El comandante sólo pudo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, cuando ese hombre se enojaba, podía llegar a ser un verdadero demonio.

"_I caught you, fucking asshole_…" –sonrió de lado con malicia, mientras hojeaba el dichoso informe que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Eso hizo que al comandante le diera un escalofrío, quién sabe qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de su alteza en ese momento.

"Comandante, llame a los demás príncipes en este mismo instante…" –ordenó tirando los papeles sobre la mesa.

"Como usted ordene, majestad" –haciendo una reverencia se retiró del lugar en busca de los demás príncipes.

Al poco tiempo, los tres hermanos entraron apresuradamente a la habitación.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" –preguntó el mayor, con una mirada seria; podía percibir la noticia que su padre iba a darles.

"Lo encontraron" –la sonrisa maliciosa del rey se ensanchó aún más.

"Tsk, podría decirse que es buena noticia." –bufó el pelirrojo de ojos verde esmeralda.

"_That damned,_ nos hizo pasar un bastante mal rato" –refunfuñó el menor entre ellos, de ojos verde agua y cabello castaño claro.

El del medio, de cabello castaño oscuro, tendiendo al rojizo; y ojos verde oscuro, sólo los miraba y volvía a mirar al rey.

"Así es –agregó el rey- pero una vez que lo traigamos de vuelta, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada, mientras esté en el palacio, estamos seguros. Debemos traerlo de inmediato, **a cualquier costo**." –sentenció el rey, agregando más énfasis a las últimas palabras y mirando a los tres muy seriamente, haciéndolos tragar saliva a dos de ellos, menos al pelirrojo; que para atemorizarlo ni el mismo demonio frente suyo lo lograría.

"Al parecer, -continuó aliviando su semblante- tiene establecida una vida tranquila, junto a una mujer" –miró con astucia, haciendo ver en su rostro esa sonrisa característica de su persona cuando tenía algo en mente.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí, y después de unos segundos, en sus rostros se formaron unas sonrisas de satisfacción. Se notaba que eran hijos del rey.

"¿qué sugieres que hagamos?" –preguntó el mayor.

"Ian, tú eres el mayor. Confío en tus habilidades para traerlo de vuelta, y… -acercándose a él de manera intimidante- _listen carefully, You must return with that motherfucker, it's an order, ¿understood? _(Escúchame con atención, debes regresar con ese hijo de puta, es una orden, ¿entendido?)"

"_Yes, Sir_" –contestó el pelirrojo.

"Prepárate cuanto antes y ve al aeropuerto. Ya pueden retirarse."

"Sí, alteza." –respondieron en coro haciendo una reverencia y se retiraron.

"Ja. Te deseo suerte Ian, eres el que menos lo soporta" –bromeó Dylan.

"Tsk. Cállate." –dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina, se adelantó y fue a su cuarto.

Los otros dos se quedaron parados, se miraron por un momento y suspiraron.

"Tan tranquilo que estaba todo hasta ahora" –dijo William cruzando los brazos.

"Sí, pero nuestra alegría tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, este día tenía que llegar de cualquier forma. Además, no nos conviene que no se encuentre en el palacio y lo sabes." –el chico de ojos verde oscuro acariciaba su mentón, en modo pensativo.

"La que le espera a Arthur cuando Ian vaya por él" –sonrió el de ojos verde agua.

"Y que lo digas…"

"Esperemos que no sea tan testarudo y vuelva sin oponerse, por su propia conveniencia…"

"Pff, no pidas imposibles William, sabemos perfectamente que ese rubio es más terco que una mula…"

"Es verdad… -suspira- pero conoce su lugar, no creo que sea tan tonto."

"De todos modos si eso sucede, Ian sabe cómo tratarlo, él se las arreglará para traerlo de vuelta, ya conoces sus métodos…" –ambos se miraron sonriendo.

"Es por eso que digo que mejor no se oponga, Ian es un tipo peligroso, más cuando está enojado, como ahora…" –suspiraron.

"Tú hablando de ser peligroso…" –Dylan miró a su hermano sonriendo de lado.

"Lo sé, pero Ian es otro tipo de peligro, distinto al mío…" –sonrió orgulloso de su _talento._

"Eso lo sabemos…" –asintió.

"Ya Dylan, dejemos este tema de lado y vayamos a tomar unas cervezas. Es mejor estar fuera del alcance de Ian en estos momentos."

"Tienes razón." –los dos se retiraron del lugar.

Ian entró a su habitación, cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró profundamente y fue a sentarse en su escritorio. Tomó un cigarro de la caja que tiene guardada en el primer cajón derecho. Se lo llevó a la boca, encendiéndolo con un encendedor que sacó del bolsillo de su fino saco de vestir negro.

Se recostó completamente en la silla, alzando los pies sobre su escritorio, mientras aspiraba una gran cantidad de humo y lo volvía a exhalar. Lo único que lo ayudaba un poco a tranquilizarse a parte del alcohol, era fumar.

La idea de ir a quien sabe dónde para ir a traer de vuelta a ese idiota lo hacía enfurecer. El sólo hecho de verle la cara lo molestaba, y encima ¿tenía que ir a buscarlo? Eso era el colmo. Bastante cosas importantes tenía que hacer para estar perdiendo su tiempo detrás del imbécil inglés, ni siquiera se digna a llamarlo por su nombre, aunque fuera su "hermano".

De todos modos, no podía evitarse, las responsabilidades siempre recaían sobre él por ser el mayor. Y siendo orden del rey, era mejor cumplir sin quejas.

Con el ceño bastante fruncido, volvió a sentarse normalmente. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y juntó sus manos para apoyar en ellas su mentón. Su fría mirada estaba clavada a la puerta, aunque realmente no estaba mirando nada.

"Maldito imbécil, hasta estando lejos me causa problemas…" –sabía que les convenía que ese tipo esté en el palacio, aunque odiara la idea.

"Más te vale, pequeño bastardo, que regreses sin causarme más líos… " –sonrió de lado siniestramente, sosteniendo su cigarro con la mano izquierda.

Se levantó de su escritorio, preparó sus papeles y fue al aeropuerto. Tomó el primer avión y ya estaba rumbo a encontrarse con su "hermanito".

**_-horas después-_**

Ha sido un día de trabajo muy pesado hoy. A la misma hora de siempre, suspirando de cansancio. Arthur sale de su oficina con la idea de volver a su casa tranquilamente y cenar la comida tan deliciosa que siempre le tenía preparada su amada. En verdad tenía mucha hambre. Sin darse cuenta, sonriente caminaba a la parada del bus.

La única persona que siempre le alegraba el día, pasara lo que pasara, con su sola presencia; era ella. El inglés se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba el vehículo.

Ya estaba llegando al complejo, cuando su instinto, sexto sentido o como quieran llamarle, le alertó a que alzara la mirada. Al hacerlo se quedó en blanco y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Su detestable hermano estaba a unas cuadras del lugar, mirando un papelito y mirando los edificios, buscando con la mirada la dirección y los números. No se veía para nada contento, la forma en la que exhalaba el humo de su cigarro era la evidencia de que estaba molesto, y mucho.

"_Damnit, they found me…_" –musitó apretando los dientes por la rabia.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo y dobló en la primera esquina que encontró. Se dirigía a la plaza en tanto su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Analizaba rápidamente la situación y trataba de buscar salidas, alternativas, alguna maldita solución a su actual situación. Con cada paso que daba fruncía más el ceño, señal de que todas las posibilidades que su mente estaba maquinando, estaban siendo inútiles.

No eran muchas las posibilidades, lo cual lo preocupaba mucho más. Desde que llegó a ese lugar, habían pasado muchas cosas que no estaban en sus planes, lo cual lo dejó en una situación desfavorable. A medida que los días pasaban, al lado de la mujer que amaba, había olvidado por completo que debía estar en constante movimiento, de un lugar a otro para que no dieran con él.

Fue muy descuidado, permaneció en un mismo lugar más de lo que debía y por eso lo hallaron. Pero ahora, al percatarse de eso, ya es demasiado tarde. Enviaron a un matón en busca de su persona y tendría que asumir las consecuencias tarde o temprano.

Podía simplemente, como siempre lo hizo, dejarlo todo y salir corriendo, huir lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no podía, la vida de su novia corría peligro si hacía eso. Tampoco quería involucrarla en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Y mucho menos quería condenarla a una vida de trotamundos detrás suyo, ella no se merecía eso. Ella merecía ser feliz y vivir tranquila, sin vivir en el peligro inminente, con la angustia constante de que podrían dar con el paradero de ambos y pagar las consecuencias por estar huyendo.

De cualquier manera, sea cual sea la decisión que tomase, ella saldría herida, de alguna u otra forma. Lo más razonable era lastimarla lo menos que se pueda.

Al llegar a la plaza, a unas 10 cuadras del complejo, llamó por teléfono a la chica.

"Hola Arthur, ¿cómo estás?" –preguntó inocente.

"Escúchame bien, [Nombre], tienes que salir del apartamento en este mismo instante. Ven lo más rápido que puedas a la plaza que está como a diez cuadras"

"¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿P-pero qué está pasando?!"

"No preguntes ahora, sólo hazme caso."

"B-bueno, voy ahora mismo…"

*BIP BIP BIP*

El rubio miró a los lados, mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que en ese lugar estaba a salvo, por el momento.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos suspirando profundamente. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando el suelo, o eso parecía.

Intentaba organizar las ideas en su cabeza, pero no podía conseguirlo. Si tan sólo no la hubiera conocido, no se encontraría en esta situación. Se reprochaba por tales pensamientos aunque era verdad, pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Si la culpa era de alguien, tal vez era de él, por no haber dejado en claro su situación antes de intimar tanto con ella, antes de rendirse ante ella.

Eso lo intentó, intentó no caer, pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes que su razón. Si debía culpar a alguien, entonces tenía que ser a su corazón, o eso es lo que intentaba creer.

En realidad, aunque costaba aceptarlo, no podía culpar a nadie. Este era uno de los momentos más críticos para él. A pesar de todo lo que le sucedió, nunca le dolió tanto el tener que separarse de alguien, nunca se preocupó por nadie aparte de sí mismo, nunca quiso proteger a otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

Esta era, la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente, incapaz de resolver las cosas a su favor. Era la primera vez que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, temeroso de lo que le esperaba en el mañana. Era la primera vez, que a su edad, se sentía como un niño desprotegido, abandonado, sin saber qué hacer.

No le quedaba de otra, más que ponerse bien los pantalones, armase de valor y asumir como hombre su situación. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, tenía que contarle a ella la verdad.

Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, con el semblante muy serio, pensando en cómo decirle las cosas a su amada. De vez en cuando levantaba la miraba hacia los costados, esperando verla en algún momento.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Recibir esa llamada de Arthur te dejó un poco aturdida. Pero debido a la seriedad de su voz, te vestiste y saliste de ahí inmediatamente. En la entrada del complejo te cruzaste con un hombre bastante llamativo. Bastante alto, pelirrojo y con unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, iguales a los de Arthur, con la diferencia que ellos reflejaban mucha frialdad. No le prestaste atención, pero pasar a su lado te produjo escalofríos.

Llegaste jadeando a la plaza por el trote que diste desde el complejo. Miraste el lugar buscando a tu novio hasta verlo sentado en uno de los bancos.

"¡Arthur!" –corriste hacia él. Al escuchar tu voz levantó en seguida la cabeza y al verte se paró del asiento, recibiéndote con un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" –preguntaste muy preocupada e intrigada por aquella llamada.

"Aquí no podemos hablar, _dear_, vamos a otro lugar…" –tomó tu mano intentando calmarte, se veía bastante calmado, pero aquellos ojos verdes, eran la ventana a su alma. A través de ellos podías ver la tristeza, la angustia que tenía. Algo te decía que absolutamente nada estaba bien.

Intentando convencerte a ti misma de que a lo mejor todo es un invento de tus nervios por culpa de aquella extraña situación, seguiste sus pasos, dirigiéndose ambos a algún lugar donde pudieran conversar tranquilos, donde nadie molestara.

Caminando unas cuantas cuadras más, encontraron un pequeño hostal, un poco alejado de tanto ruido de la ciudad. Entraron apresuradamente pidiendo una habitación, aclarando que no iban a quedarse mucho tiempo, dando a entender otra cosa al encargado.

"Para eso existen los moteles, pero ya que tengo una habitación libre, aceptaré que se queden" –entregó las llaves al inglés.

Ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta del malentendido, pero debido a la situación, Arthur sólo estiró de tu mano con prisa para ir hasta el bendito cuarto.

Entraron y él llaveó la puerta. Miró por la ventana intentando asegurarse de algo, se le notaba un poco paranoico. Al sentirse seguro, cerró las cortinas y se sentó en la cama. Más confundida que antes, hiciste lo mismo.

Te miró por un momento, y desvió la mirada al suelo, suspirando profundamente.

"Sweetie, ven aquí…" –extendió sus brazos, esperando recibirte en ellos. Sin vacilar te acurrucaste en su pecho. Por alguna razón, era la única forma en la que se sentían seguros.

Era raro en él pedir un abrazo, por lo que debía serle necesario para pedirlo de esa manera. Se mantuvo callado por varios minutos, sin soltarte, acariciando tu cabeza, como si intentara consolarte de algo que ni siquiera tenías idea.

Aunque te intrigaba mucho la razón por la cual estaban en aquel lugar, en esa situación, al sentir sus apresurados latidos, sólo podías seguir abrazándolo, rodeando su cintura con tus brazos, escondiendo tu cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos a tu alrededor, con aquella calidez que sólo él podía transmitirte; esperando con paciencia hasta que se sienta preparado para hablar.

Ese momento parecía no llegar nunca. Varias veces sentiste como se detenía su respiración, intentando soltar alguna palabra, pero no lo lograba. En esos momentos lo abrazabas más fuerte, diciéndole que estabas ahí para él, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo en estos momentos.

Después de varios minutos más, su corazón ya estaba calmado. Por lo que supusiste que ya podía contarte lo que estaba pasando. Te separaste un poco de él, alzando tu rostro a la altura del suyo, acercando tus labios a los de él.

"_Honey…_" –fue todo lo que dijo al tomar tu rostro en sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente, aún con esta mirada triste.

Colocaste tus manos sobre las suyas, apretándolas suavemente, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Eso pareció haberle calmado mucho más, besándote con intensidad.

_"Me quedaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase"  
"Te protegeré no importa lo que suceda"  
"Yo no te abandonaré aunque mi vida dependa de ello"  
"Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida"  
"Te prometo que nunca te dejaré"  
"I love you really much"_

Todos esos recuerdos estaban invadiendo la mente de Arthur, torturándolo mientras besaba tus labios. Cada palabra que había salido de sus labios, en estos momentos eran dagas venenosas que lo apuñalaban directamente en el corazón, sintiendo cómo su pecho comenzaba a dolerle bastante; un agudo dolor que nunca antes había experimentado.

¿Acaso es este el dolor por temer perder a alguien que amas? Esa era la única explicación que le encontraba a aquel sentimiento tan hiriente. Cuanto más te aferrabas a él, estrechando la distancia entre ambos; más recuerdos en forma de flashbacks pasaban por la mente del rubio, atormentándolo más a cada segundo.

Hasta el momento en que no lo soportó, y te apartó de golpe, pudiendo notar en sus ojos un gran desconsuelo. Volvió a abrazarte, intentando evitar que sigas mirándolo.

No podía permitirse que lo veas de esa manera… tan lamentable. Inesperadamente para él, en estos momentos, frente a la persona que amaba, no podía mostrarse fuerte. Al contrario, lo que más quería era acurrucarse en tu pecho y ponerse a llorar mientras lo consuelas, pero no podía hacer eso, su dignidad de hombre no se lo permitiría jamás. Además, tenía que mantener la compostura, la entereza; no podía desmoronarse ahora, no frente a ella, no con la mala noticia que iba a recibir. Era él quien debía consolarla.

Querías apartarte y preguntarle de una buena vez, "¿qué demonios sucede? Dímelo ya!" pero no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, simplemente, una vez más, correspondiste el abrazo.

Lo que no pudiste ver fueron las lágrimas que el hombre estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener, a pesar de eso unas cuantas cayeron por sus mejillas, limpiándolas disimuladamente.

Al calmarse de nuevo, decidió que ya era hora de hablar. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire, se preparó mentalmente, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Completamente decidido a proteger a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos a costa de su propia vida si era necesario. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar tristeza, de un momento a otro se llenaron de determinación y seguridad.

Ella era quien le daba esa fortaleza, no podía fallarla, aunque, desde el principio, ya lo hizo. Dejó escapar de sus labios varios suspiros, alzando la vista al techo.

Te apartó suavemente tomándote de los hombros, fijando sus ojos en los tuyos, con el semblante serio.

"Ya dime qué pasa, me estás asustando…" –tomaste sus manos, apretándolas fuerte, mirándolo más preocupada que antes.

Tomó tus manos suspirando por enésima vez.

"La historia es un poco larga, pero creo que ya es hora de que te cuente… –hizo una pequeña pausa intentando descifrar su propia situación– Soy hijo de la reina de Inglaterra…" –soltó en seco sin creerse mucho sus propias palabras, pero sabía que esa era la mejor manera de empezar a contar aquel lío.

"¡¿QUE COSA?!" –alzaste la voz por la sorpresa.

"Lo que escuchaste" –vuelve a suspirar.

"Ehm… ¿Eh? Y… entonces… ¿Por qué? no entiendo…" –si estuvieras en su lugar, lo mirarías con la misma cara con la que te está mirando ahora. Sólo tú entendiste lo que querías preguntar.

"La historia no sólo es larga, sino que muy complicada también…" –dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios por tu reacción, que le pareció graciosa.

"Te escucho" –respondiste seria, concentrando al máximo tu atención en él y en las palabras que iban a salir de sus labios.

"Hace veinticinco años atrás, mi madre era la reina de Inglaterra, hasta hace unos años. En aquella época, debido a un atentado en el palacio, decidió contratar a un escolta, que sería el hombre que cuidaría de ella con su vida a partir del momento en que fuera escogido para tal tarea. Luego de una audición bastante extensa, con ella como jueza, escogió a uno de todos los postulantes, que destacaba excelentemente en todos los ámbitos requeridos para dicha tarea. Su expediente era impecable, bastante impresionante, y sus habilidades eran únicas, realmente parecía haber nacido para ese trabajo…" –explicaba detalladamente.

"Y eso qué…" –tapaste tu boca con las manos para no terminar la frase. Estabas tan ansiosa que te costaba mucho no interrumpirlo.

"Tranquila –sonrió– Según me dijeron, él llamó la atención de mi madre desde el primer instante que lo vio; lo mismo le sucedió a él. Cualquiera pudo notar que fue un flechazo instantáneo, con sólo cruzar sus miradas. La reina no le prestó mucha atención a ese 'no se qué' que sintió cuando lo vio. Además ella estaba casada, con tres pequeños hijos en su matrimonio…" –pausó esperando que pudieras procesar bien la información.

"E-entonces… la reina, tal vez, se enamoró a primera vista de su nuevo escolta, estando casada y con tres hijos, y lo malo… diría, es que ella, al parecer, también era correspondida… ¿Verdad?" –preguntaste intentando saber si estaba en lo correcto tu resumen.

"Pues sí, esa es la conclusión que puede sacarse. Los meses pasaban, y ellos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, la amistad hace mucho tiempo se convirtió en un amor verdadero; sin que nadie lo sepa. Era algo prohibido, no estaba permitido algo como eso…"

"Ahm... siento interrumpir, pero, ¿acaso no podía sólo separarse de su esposo y casarse con su escolta? Es decir… el divorcio es legal ¿no?" –para ti era difícil comprender aquella situación.

"No es tan fácil como parece –su rostro se volvió serio, con una tristeza en su mirada- Estaban en juego su reputación y la de su familia. Ella, como monarca, no podía permitirse poner en juego la honradez de los suyos, por culpa de un amor como ese…

Ella conocía su lugar y su situación; a pesar de estar enamorada de otro hombre que no era su esposo, sólo pudo mantener oculto aquel sentimiento. Pero la cercanía de ambos provocaba constantemente los celos de su esposo. Un día, en su enojo, incluso amenazó con matarlo si ellos seguían así. Ella, por el bien del palacio, de su familia, de su reino; no podía permitirse algo así. Por ello decidió, que lo mejor era despedirlo de su puesto. No quería hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, esa situación no podía continuar.

Un día en que su esposo salió a atender algunos asuntos, llamó en privado a su escolta. Éste ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle la reina, pero no iba a aceptar irse así como así. Al entrar a la oficina de la mujer, cerró con llave la puerta, acercándose peligrosamente.

_-¿Qué se supone que haces?  
- Sé que me vas a despedir, y no puedo irme así como así, sabiendo que me amas…  
- E-eso es algo que no está bien, ni siquiera deberías mencionarlo  
- Alteza, usted sabe que la amo… no puedes sólo sacarme de tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado…  
- En realidad no ha pasado nada, no tienes qué reclamarme  
- Hasta ahora…  
- ¿qué? _

Después de esa conversación, lentamente el escolta se acercó a ella, aprisionándola, dejándola sin escapatoria. Ella no pudo resistirse a la tentación de estar con el hombre que amaba, y se entregó por completo a él…" –el relato se volvía cada vez más intenso y las cosas se iban aclarando.

"V-vaya… eso es muy bonito…"

"Y muy triste a la vez –suspiró- después de eso, se despidieron uno del otro sabiendo que no se iban a volver a ver nunca más, debido a las constantes amenazas de su marido y por temor a que se arme un escándalo por ello… Lo que ella no se esperaba, era quedar embarazada de aquel hombre. Después de dos semanas de aquel encuentro, se dio cuenta que estaba esperando un hijo suyo."

"Ah… oh… e-eso…"

"Ese soy yo" –soltó en seco desviando la mirada.

Te quedaste perpleja por esas palabras, mirándolo sin saber qué responder.

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" –te levantaste de la cama por la sorpresa.

"Lo que dije…"

"E-entonces… tú eres el hijo de la reina y el escolta…" –intentaste confirmar de nuevo aquella información.

"_Yes_" –volvió a mirarte seriamente.

"…." –sólo seguiste observándolo, aún había mucho trasfondo en esta historia.

"Ella… no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, estaba increíblemente feliz como nunca antes por estar esperando un hijo de su persona amada, y por el otro, temía que se descubriera que no era hijo de su esposo. –se lo veía cada vez más triste– debido a que, ella es inglesa, igual que su escolta. En cambio, su esposo, es descendiente de una mezcla de nacionalidades británicas. Su madre era irlandesa pura, mientras que su padre era mitad escocés y mitad galés. Él adquirió esos rasgos, igual que los hijos que tuvo con la reina."

"Entonces, si salías por tu padre, iba a notarse la gran diferencia, ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente. Aparte de su escolta, la única persona de confianza que tenía la reina era su sirvienta personal, a quien apreciaba mucho. En su desesperación, la reina incluso pensó en decirle a su esposo que nací muerto, y regalarme a su sirvienta, para que ella buscara un lugar donde criarme…" –apretaba los puños mientras hacía una pausa, mirando la nada, con un rostro realmente triste.

"Eso es cruel…" –fue todo lo que pudiste decir en tu indignación.

¿Cómo siquiera se atrevía a pensar algo así? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Era su hijo! ¡Un ser humano! ¿Es que acaso le importaba más lo que dijeran de ella que la propia criatura viviendo dentro de sus entrañas? ¡Demonios! ¡Había que ser fría para considerar una idea como esa!

"Lo sé, pero no la culpo, al final se arrepintió de ello a última hora. Al nacer y verme, dándose cuenta que era muy parecido a ella, decidió no dárselo a la sirvienta, y quedarse conmigo… pensándolo bien… hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera dado…" –secamente dejó salir esas palabras de sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" –preguntaste, bastante preocupada por aquellas palabras.

"Pues, la verdad es que me quería demasiado. Era su niño mimado, el más amado entre los cuatro; eso era lo que siempre me decía –sonrió levemente– Y eso provocó resentimientos de mis hermanos hacia mí, haciendo que me odiaran, por el hecho de ser_ el preferido de mamá_…"

"Creo que puedo entender eso…" –musitaste.

"Los años pasaron y podía vivir con eso, aunque era difícil, porque siempre estaba ella ahí, para mí. Pero los años fueron evidenciando en mí los rasgos masculinos de mi padre. Por lo que, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz." –suspiró profundamente, alzando la mirada al techo, cerrando los ojos para continuar hablando.

"Mi madre y su esposo tuvieron una gran discusión cuando yo tenía 10 años. Ella le confesó la verdad y le dijo que estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de publicar aquel hecho al mundo entero. Que estaba dispuesta a esa humillación antes que permitir que me sucediera algo.

Su esposo estaba helado ante la amenaza de mi madre. Tenía ganas de mandarla al infierno, pero él no estaba dispuesto a asumir semejante escándalo. Su orgullo y dignidad no iban a permitirle enfrentar semejante humillación, y eso, su esposa lo sabía perfectamente, por ello, usó eso a su favor. Sabía que iba a preferir quedarse callado para no ser avergonzado ante todo el reino.

La maldijo con todas sus fuerzas y con todas las palabras que estaban en su diccionario, diciéndole que cuando ella ya no esté, le haría la vida imposible a su hijo amado, que lo haría sufrir el resto de su vida. Fue el único argumento que encontró el hombre para destrozar a la reina, y dio en el blanco.

Esa amenaza no la dejaba dormir en paz. ¿Y si se enfermaba? ¿Si dejaba esta tierra antes de tiempo? Su amadísimo hijo iba a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Después de varias semanas, pensó fríamente sobre el asunto y preparó todo lo necesario para cuando llegara ese día.

A pesar de eso, las cosas se tensionaron mucho más. En ese entonces era despreciado no sólo por mis hermanos, sino también por quien pensaba que era mi padre. Todos ellos me trataban fríamente, con odio; como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa de algo… como si-"

"Tuvieras la culpa de haber nacido…" –completaste con un hilo de voz. Podías comprender perfectamente lo que se sentía.

"Sí… -suspiró- a pesar de lo horrible que me llevaba con mi supuesto padre y con mis hermanos, tenía el consuelo de que mi madre estaba ahí para apoyarme, ella era lo único que tenía. Ella era la única felicidad en aquel infierno diario.

Yo podía notar que la situación en la que me encontraba la afectaba bastante. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Le había sugerido que tal vez era mejor si me iba del palacio, a lo que se negó rotundamente.

- _Mientras yo sea la reina, tú vivirás conmigo. No puedo permitir que vayas a ningún otro lugar._

En aquel entonces no entendía por qué, si yo sabía que todos estarían felices si desaparecía. Luego de varios años entendí que era por temor a que su esposo cumpla su amenaza, y teniéndome lejos de ella, no iba a poder protegerme.

A medida que los años pasaban, las cosas se volvían cada vez más insoportables para mí. Si aguantaba todo eso era por mi madre. No quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufría…" –volvió a suspirar, recostándose en la cama. Aquel relato lo cansaba mucho, más por tener que recordar cosas de su vida que desearía olvidar para siempre.

"Ser el producto de un impulso no me ha favorecido en nada…" –murmuró.

Tú ni siquiera sabías qué hacer, qué decirle para consolarlo. No podías hacer absolutamente nada para no verlo de esa forma, con esa expresión en su rostro.

"Arthur…" –te recostaste a su lado, abrazándolo fuerte. Era la única forma en que podías animarlo.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" –preguntaste. Definitivamente era imposible que sepa cómo se dieron las cosas antes de siquiera ser concebido.

"Ya te lo diré, por el momento continuaré. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenía que involucrarme en los asuntos reales y cumplir con los deberes de un príncipe. Así lo hice, siempre hice mi trabajo lo mejor que pude, sólo por mi madre.

El odio de mis hermanos hacia mí crecía por aquel motivo, pero no me importaba, yo seguía haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, sin prestarles atención.

Muchas veces pensé, por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera, pero, aunque quisiera, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Mi sola existencia los molestaba demasiado.

Incluso he tenido varios enfrentamientos con ellos, especialmente con Ian, pero a pesar de todo, seguí haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Desde ese año, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el odio entre nosotros y la tensión crecían cada vez más.

"¿Ian? ¿Quién es?"

"Lo siento, no te dije quiénes son mis hermanos. Primero está Ian, es el mayor, con 29 años. Luego viene Dylan, con 27 años. Después está William, con 26 años. Por último estoy yo, con 24 años.

Ian es bastante alto y robusto, su mirada da miedo. Tiene los ojos del mismo color que los míos, a diferencia que él es pelirrojo. Dylan tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, tendiendo al rojizo, y sus ojos son de color verde oscuro. Él es un poco más bajo que Ian. William tiene el cabello castaño claro, y ojos color verde agua. Es el más bajo entre los tres."

"Ah, ya veo."

"Continuando con el relato, cuando cumplí 23 años, mi madre enfermó gravemente. El tiempo pasaba y su situación no mejoraba. Su esposo estaba satisfecho con eso, al fin el trono iba a ser suyo, era lo único que le importaba.

Eso era lo que él tenía en mente, pero mi madre estaba pensando en otra cosa. Recuerdo que esa época fue la peor de todas. Las cosas entre mis hermanos y yo estaban realmente muy mal."

"¿Y eso?" –no entendías a qué se refería.

"Pues, debido a que la reina ya estaba en sus últimos días, tenían que elegir un sucesor. Ese era el problema principal. Todos estábamos en la línea de sucesión, todos somos hijos legítimos de la reina y todos teníamos 20 años cumplidos. Por ley, el trono le correspondía al mayor de los hijos, si es que no era tomado por el esposo de la reina. Por lo que la disputa estaba entre Ian y su padre."

"E-entonces… no entiendo…" –levantaste tu cabeza para mirarlo.

"Como por ley el mayor debe subir al trono, también por ley la reina podía designar quién iba a ser su sucesor, si consideraba que alguien era más apto para tal cargo que el mayor."

"Eso quiere decir…"

"Que me veían como una gran amenaza. Aunque la corona le correspondía a su esposo o a Ian, yo también cumplía ya con los requisitos. Repugnaban la idea de que yo pudiera subir al trono. Y conociendo a la reina, lo más probable era que decidiera que yo fuera el elegido. Lo que más temían era que al recibir la corona cobrara venganza contra ellos. Es por eso que todo el tiempo en que la reina estuvo en cama, se pasaron haciéndome la vida más que imposible…

En el fondo, yo, lo que menos quería era ser el rey. Si mi madre ya no estaba conmigo, lidiar con ellos iba a ser el verdadero infierno…

Después de unos meses, pasó lo que no quería. Ella falleció. Quien subió al trono fue su esposo, pues a pesar de ser un ogro, es un hombre bastante capaz, además, yo era demasiado joven para esa responsabilidad. Ni ahora, me siento preparado para ese cargo…" –hizo una pausa, con el semblante cada vez más triste.

No supiste qué responder a aquello. Con sólo mirarlo podías sentir su dolor, un dolor que lo viene torturando desde pequeño. Eso es imperdonable…

"En su lecho de muerte, me entregó su diario. Donde estaba escrito todo lo que te conté. Y también me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaba a salvo a pesar de que ella ya no estaría a mi lado.

Al principio no entendí muy bien. Pero luego anunció algo que enfureció aún más a los hombres de esa familia. Ella había hablado con el primer ministro, a quien le dejó su testamento, el cual decía que yo debía asumir el trono al cumplir los 25 años de edad, y que me dejaba una herencia inmensa, comparado con lo que le dejó a mis hermanos. A parte de eso, fue estrictamente clara con él, de que se cerciore constantemente que yo me encuentre bien en el palacio, y que no dude ni un segundo en mover al gobierno entero si era necesario, para accionar contra aquel que osara hacerme daño. El ministro, por ser un muy buen amigo de mi madre, sabía a qué se refería ella con eso, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que en su lugar él se encargaría de que nada me sucediera…" –vuelve a suspirar.

"Vaya, al parecer las cosas al final mejoraron ¿verdad?"

"En realidad no, el rey fue más astuto que mi madre. Le contó la verdad al primer ministro, y lo sobornó para conseguir que se mude a su bando. Yo ya no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ellos, lo único que nos unía había muerto. Por lo cual no tenía nada que hacer en el palacio. Pero no podían echarme, debido al testamento de mi madre.

No podían cambiarlo, pero el primer ministro podía convencer al parlamento de que yo no era apto para el cargo de rey, por lo cual no asumiría el trono. Y lo de la herencia, podía convencer al escribano encargado de administrar la fortuna, a que se entregara el dinero a la familia real, no sólo a mí. Podía lograrse si se demostraba que yo me encontraba en buenas manos en aquel lugar, y por supuesto, para eso yo debía estar presente.

"Así que es por eso que huiste…" –las cosas salieron peor de lo que uno podía imaginarse.

"En parte sí, pues debido a que no tenía el apoyo de nadie, estaba completamente solo, rodeado de lobos. Podía con ellos sin problema alguno, pero para mí esa situación era insoportable. Tener que aguantarlos todos los días, era demasiado para mí. Sólo quería escaparme, irme lejos, muy lejos. Sin embargo, no tenía con qué salir de aquel lugar, así que tenía que aguantarlos hasta juntar algo de dinero para salir de allí."

"Debió ser muy duro para ti todo eso…"

"Realmente sí que lo fue. Intenté distraerme tratando de encontrar alguna chica con quien pasar el rato. No buscaba nada serio con nadie, y aunque lo intentara, la mayoría de las que se me acercaban era por el status social y el dinero. Y aunque hubo algunas con las que tenía esperanzas, esos bastardos se encargaban de arruinarme la vida. Hasta en eso me fastidiaban…"´-se sentó de nuevo en la cama frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de que dijeras algo, volvió a hablar.

"Así pasó el tiempo hasta que por fin conseguí el dinero necesario para salir de ese maldito lugar. Me escapé intentando no dejar ni una sola huella en el camino, quería intentar al menos, tener una nueva vida, empezar desde cero. La razón por la que no han podido encontrarme fue porque estuve en constante movimiento, mudándome cada tanto de ciudad, de país, como inmigrante ilegal, hasta que llegué aquí y mis planes se frustraron…"

"Ha sido mi culpa…" –musitaste, sentándote en la cama.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta para abrazarte.

"No, _honey_, no ha sido tu culpa, esto ha sido culpa mía. No debí subestimarlos, no debí arrastrarte en esto…" –antes que respondieras algo te dio un beso profundo, acercándote más a él.

Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con algunas personas. Desde pequeño, los sentimientos con los que convivía eran la soledad, el resentimiento, el rencor, el odio, el desprecio. Más cosas malas que buenas. Desde tan pequeño, tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de los actos de su madre, sin tener él culpa alguna en ellos. Lo único que hizo mal, fue nacer, eso es lo que le hicieron sentir desde que tenía consciencia.

En realidad es alguien fuerte, todos estos años soportó aquel suplicio diario, por amor, por amor a su madre, por el intento de no hacerla sufrir más. Nunca conoció la verdadera felicidad, la calidez de un hogar, la buena convivencia. Desde siempre tuvo que luchar con su entorno para no ser devorado por sus depredadores.

Tal vez por todo eso, fue que se le endureció tanto el carácter y el corazón. Tuvo que aprender a la fuerza a pisotear antes que ser pisoteado. Además, ya podías imaginar por qué se sentía al principio tan incómodo con el tema de una relación amorosa. Nunca tuvo suerte, y cuando la tenía, se la arrebataban de las manos como unos ladrones.

En todos los ámbitos de su vida, era un infeliz. El dolor estaba presente en todos sus recuerdos pasados, en parte entiendes, que si fue capaz de soportar todo eso, era por su querida madre. Pues, al no estar más ella, lo primero que hizo fue huir del palacio.

Si tan sólo el destino no le hubiera jugado tan mala pasada. Aunque, si no hubiera sido así, nunca lo hubieras conocido, pero en el fondo, preferías eso antes que saber todo lo que había pasado en su vida, con tal de evitarle tanto sufrimiento.

"¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?" –aún no entendías la situación en la que se encontraban.

"_Darling_, lamento decirte esto, pero he visto que Ian ha venido a buscarme, y lo mejor será que **vuelva a Inglaterra…**" –su mirada reflejaba cierta melancolía.

Esas palabras retumbaron en tu cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que casi se detuviera tu corazón. Fueron como puñales directo a tu pecho. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. Tenías que separarte de la persona que amas, y no sabes cuándo volverá, si lo hace.

"Ngh… n-no quiero que te vayas…" –lo abrazaste fuerte mientras seguías llorando.

"No te preocupes _sweetie_, haré todo lo posible para quedarme" –sabía perfectamente que era una mentira, pero intentaba encontrar una forma de consolarte.

"Y si no queda de otra, y debes irte… prométeme que volverás…" –tu voz se resquebrajaba cada vez más. Era tanta la impotencia que estabas sintiendo en ese momento, pero sabes bien que debes dejarlo ir.

"Te lo prometo, falta poco para que cumpla 25 años. Dejaré que se queden con la maldita fortuna, aclararé las cosas, enfrentaré la situación y volveré por ti…" –se besaron intensamente, como si se despidieran para siempre.

"Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió por completo, llenaste mi vida de hermosos recuerdos opacando todos aquellos que me hacían sufrir. Ahora, tú eres el amor de mi vida, mi razón para vivir, la luz de mi camino… _Honey, you're my angel_…" –volvió a besarte abrazándote más fuerte.

Salieron de aquel lugar después de cuatro horas más o menos, volvieron al complejo. Por los alrededores no había rastros de Ian. Así que subieron al piso del apartamento y vieron que un hombre estaba esperando al lado de la puerta, recostado en la pared. Era el mismo con el que te cruzaste al salir del lugar. Recordaste las características que te dijo Arthur, sin duda, era Ian.

"Ian, no esperaba verte por aquí…" –gruñó el inglés con tono desafiante.

Miraste a tu novio, se veía enojado. Miraste a Ian, y una sonrisa de lado, muy siniestra, se formó en su afilado rostro.

"Tanto tiempo… **_bro_**" –soltó con un tono sarcástico.

Al darse cuenta de tu presencia, su fría mirada te escaneó de arriba abajo, provocándote escalofríos.

"Será mejor que esperes adentro…" –Arthur te miró dándote a entender la situación.

"Sí…" –sin decir más, entraste rápidamente.

"Heh, así que esa es la razón por la que te quedaste ¿eh? Está muy buena…" –su sonrisa creció más.

"Déjate de rodeos bastardo. ¿A qué has venido?"

"¿Y a qué te parece, imbécil? A llevarte de regreso" –en un instante su rostro reflejaba una sombría expresión que asustaría a cualquiera.

"Sabes que no pienso hacerlo…"

"No me interesa si piensas hacerlo o no. El rey me ha ordenado llevarte de vuelta, y la verdad no estoy de humor, Arthur. Si realmente aprecias a esa chica y temes por su vida, no me hagas enojar y vamos al aeropuerto de una puta vez…"

Arthur apretó los dientes, sabía muy bien que no estaba bromeando y lo mejor será hacerle caso, por el bien de ella.

"Dame una hora y regreso contigo."

"Ni más, ni menos, y será mejor que no me estés intentando engañar" –le dio una mirada fulminante como despedida y se retiró.

"_Damn_, sabía que iba a terminar así…" –suspiró profundamente intentando cambiar su semblante por uno muy tranquilo, como si todo hubiera salido de maravilla.

Apenas escuchaste que se abrió la puerta, fuiste corriendo hacia el rubio.

"¡¿qué paso?!" –la intriga te estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

"No te preocupes, todo está bien…" –te abrazó fuerte.

"Entonces, ¿no es necesario que vuelvas?"

"No, no lo es" –mentirte le dolía, pero quería que fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

"Me alegra escuchar eso…" –la paz volvió a tu corazón.

"Mejor vamos a dormir, ha sido un día bastante largo y agotador…" –te besó la frente y agarrando tu mano te llevó a la habitación.

La verdad era que estabas muy cansada, tu cerebro aún trabajaba intentando procesar toda la información que recibió en tan poco tiempo. Por la preocupación, no tenías nada de sueño, pero ahora que estabas calmada, las ganas de dormir te atraparon, apenas te acostaste quedaste profundamente dormida.

Arthur se levantó cautelosamente, se acomodó su saco y fue a la cocina.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir sobre un papel. Al terminar, se dirigió a la puerta. Dudó varios minutos en abrirla, no quería dejarla así, pero tampoco era capaz de hacerlo de frente. Con mucha tristeza, tomó aire y abrió la puerta, murmurando antes de salir: "Lo siento, lo siento mucho… Adiós."

Bajó del quinto piso y en la entrada lo estaba esperando su hermano. Fueron al aeropuerto y volvieron a Inglaterra durante la madrugada.

A la mañana la luz del sol por la ventana te despertó, miraste alrededor y no estaba nadie, lo que te pareció extraño. Saliste de la habitación buscando a tu novio y no había rastros de él. Comenzaste a preocuparte, en tu interior algo te decía que era lo que no querías que pasara. Fuiste a la cocina y encontraste un sobre encima de la mesa.

Tu corazón se detuvo por un segundo al verla, algo te decía que no era nada bueno, algo ya te alertaba que era lo que estabas sospechando. Sentías que te faltaba el aire y que te temblaban las piernas.

Lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta, te sentaste y abriste el sobre para leer su contenido.

_[Nombre], las cosas no están bien después de todo. Realmente lo siento, soy muy cobarde como para verte llorar, por eso decidí irme sin decirte nada en persona._

De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de tus ojos. Sentías cómo una parte de tu corazón se hacía añicos con aquellas palabras.

_Tengo que volver a Inglaterra, y la verdad es que no quiero ilusionarte, creo que será muy difícil que regrese por ti. De todos modos, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para solucionar este lío, pero no te prometo nada._

_Si este es un adiós, quiero que sepas que me has hecho el hombre más feliz y que siempre, siempre, mi corazón será sólo tuyo, aunque no estemos juntos. _

_Eres la única que amo, y que amaré hasta que muera. Todas las noches, al dormir, tú apareces en mis sueños. Todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo son hermosos y me ayudarán a superar todo esto._

_No te miento cuando digo que este amor es de verdad, y que te quiero, sin importar lo que la historia decida, si fuera necesario, daría la vida por ti, nunca dudes de eso._

_Y por este mismo amor, no quiero que por mi culpa te hagan daño, no quiero causarte más dolor del que debes estar sintiendo en estos momentos, al leer esta carta. Por eso, me voy, créeme que es el mejor camino para ambos._

_Cuando me extrañes, recuerda la gargantilla que te regalé hace dos semanas. Y si te sientes sola, triste, mira la luna; así como lo haré yo. Ella será la mensajera entre los dos, dile lo que sientes, para que me lo diga a mí; y yo haré lo mismo._

_Escribir todo esto realmente me duele. Lamento tanto que te hayas involucrado con una persona maldita como yo, de verdad siento tanto no haber podido advertírtelo antes. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba demasiado involucrado contigo, y lo que menos quería en esta vida era perderte._

_Adiós my beloved, gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

_I love you.  
Arthur._

"N-no… no puedes hacerme esto…" –apretando la carta contra tu pecho, lloraste desconsoladamente como nunca antes lo habías hecho por nadie.

¿Por qué? Simplemente no había respuesta. Todas las promesas que te hizo, vinieron de golpe a tu cabeza, torturándote aún más, destrozándote más de lo que ya estabas.

Todas esas palabras bonitas se desvanecían por completo con aquella carta que tenías en tus manos. ¿Acaso cree que es fácil? Dejarte así, sin más, como si pudieras ser capaz de olvidarlo.

Después de todo lo que viviste con él, después de todas las alegrías que pasaron juntos. Después de todas las promesas que te hizo, se va, sin dejarte nada más que una carta, y mucho dolor en tu interior.

En estos momentos no podías razonar claramente, sabías que pensar en esas cosas era estúpido, él también estaba sufriendo; pero no podías dejar de reprocharle esa manera de despedirse.

Sólo querías gritar, volvías a mirar el papel, intentando convencerte de que sólo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, sólo eso. Pero mirar la carta, arrugarla y volverla a desarrugar, verte sentada en el piso de la cocina; sabías que no era un mal sueño por más que quisieras que así fuera.

Te han quitado tu alegría de vivir, y lo más probable es que nunca la recuperes. Tu felicidad se fue a Inglaterra, y lo más seguro, era que no iba a volver.


	13. Es hora de cambiar la situación

"_Darling_…" –sentiste un susurro en tu oído.

De golpe abriste los ojos y te sentaste en la cama un poco aturdida. Volteaste a ver de qué se trataba, y no había absolutamente nada. Una vez más, desde que se fue, tu imaginación te jugó una mala broma.

Con tu mano restregaste tus ojos, intentando no volver a llorar. Era tan difícil intentar siquiera superar su ausencia, que sólo pensar en ello te dolía aún más. Al mirar el reloj, era bastante temprano, marcaban las 5:45 de la mañana.

Sólo querías volver a acostarte y seguir durmiendo, y no despertar nunca más. Pero el maldito insomnio apenas te dejaba dormir unas pocas horas todos los días. Hasta perdiste la noción del tiempo de cuánto llevabas de esa forma.

Te sentaste en el piso, mirando el techo, pensando en nada específico. Como siempre, todos los recuerdos de Arthur venían a tu mente, querías tan sólo no recordar nada más, pero era imposible.

Ya no te alimentabas bien, casi ni comías, debiste haber bajado varios kilos. Todos los recuerdos atados a esa habitación no te dejaban en paz, no te dejaban dormir, no te dejaban siquiera respirar tranquila, estaban carcomiéndote por dentro.

Con resignación, volviste a la cama, intentando dormir, por lo menos, en tus sueños puedes volverlo a ver, volverlo a sentir.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"[Nombre], ya es tarde, debes levantarte y comer algo…" –Ana estaba sentada a tu lado en la cama, con mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

"No tengo hambre" –contestaste cortante y volviste a taparte, dándole la espalda.

"Sé… -suspira- que ha sido muy difícil, pero no puedes seguir así. Ya pasó un mes y estás completamente destrozada…"

"¿Y qué sentido tiene seguir viva? Lo que más quiero ya no lo tengo…"

"Entiendo; y por eso mismo no puedes seguir así. ¿Qué crees que diría Arthur si te ve de esta manera? Hasta tu trabajo has dejado…"

"Él no va a regresar"

"Claro que no va a regresar"

"No me hagas sentir peor…"

"No lo estoy haciendo. Él no regresará, no puede volver, ¡no le permitirán volver! ¿Quién sabe cómo estará también sufriendo él?"

"Eso ya lo sé. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo desde aquí? Son miles los kilómetros que nos separan…" –intentaste contener el llanto, limpiándote los ojos; sin muchas ganas te sentaste en la cama.

"Por eso mismo, si estás segura que él es tu amor verdadero, tienes que luchar por él mientras haya esperanza… si él no puede venir, ¡tú tienes que ir tras él y traerlo de vuelta!"

"¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso? Sabes bien el precio de un boleto a Inglaterra, ni siquiera domino el inglés, y ¿cómo se supone que lo traigo de vuelta?" –es cierto que estabas mal por lo que pasó, pero no eras ninguna tonta, no tenía ni una pizca de sentido lo que Ana estaba diciendo.

"Por ello, convoqué una reunión urgente de amigas, me duele mucho verte así y sé que nada va a cambiar si no hacemos algo al respecto…"

"Ana…" –la abrazaste fuerte.

Desde que se fue, perdiste toda esperanza de volver a verlo, esperanza que, ahora, podría renacer.

**_-un mes atrás-_**

Ian y Arthur llegaron al palacio a la mañana del sábado. Fue recibido con muchas expresiones de sorpresa por parte de los trabajadores del palacio.

Llegó a la sala de juntas de la realeza con cara de pocos amigos, donde el rey lo recibió con una risa de satisfacción.

"Aquí está el bastardo, yo me voy" –soltó Ian.

"Bien hecho muchacho, ese es mi hijo" –lo felicitó dándole un abrazo, dejando que se retirara.

Arthur simplemente se cruzó de brazos mirando a un lado. Ahora que estaba en el terreno del rey, estaba a su merced, y eso el monarca lo sabía perfectamente.

"No estuvo nada bien lo que hiciste, Arthur…" –con su sonrisa característica observaba al rubio.

Éste sólo lo miró de reojo, y volvió a apartar la mirada.

"Veo que no estás de muy buen humor. ¿Será que es porque dejaste sola a tu amada?" –su sonrisa estaba creciendo.

"No te atrevas a mencionarla siquiera" –golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

"No puedes intimidarme con eso ¿sabes?" –se acercaba lentamente.

"Si el maldito dinero es lo que quieres, pues bien. Por eso decidí volver. Les daré lo que quieren con tal que me dejen en paz" –lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Hmph. Después de lo que hiciste y de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, no esperes que te crea así como así."

"Ese no es mi problema, estoy hablando muy en serio. Les daré el dinero, y luego de eso, me dejarán en paz para siempre. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Me parece bien la idea. Pero como no confío en tus palabras te tendré bajo vigilancia, ya que tu cumpleaños está cerca."

"No me jodas…"

"No estoy bromeando. Ahora que estás aquí, te tengo en la palma de mi mano, y más te vale que hagas todo lo que te ordene, o tal vez algo muy malo le suceda a tu amada" –su sonrisa se ensancha mucho más.

"No me subestimes… No sabes de lo que soy capaz si llegas a tocarla…" –se acercó al rey con el semblante bastante serio.

"¿Acaso me estás amenazando?"

"No, te lo estoy advirtiendo. Sabes perfectamente que si el escribano se entera de la situación de este palacio, no verás jamás ni un solo centavo de la fortuna…"

"No te atreverías…"

"No me pruebes…"

El rey meditó un momento las palabras del rubio, pensando en alguna manera de asegurarse que no volviera a cometer otra locura.

"Está bien, esto se convertirá en una guerra fría si nos ponemos de esa manera. Tú te comportas como un buen príncipe durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta la hora de la transferencia, y no le haré nada a tu querida novia."

"Es un trato"

"Lo es. Ahora, mejor ve a tu cuarto. Te quedarás ahí hasta que pueda pensar en una forma de arreglar la situación."

Sin decir nada, el inglés se retiró del lugar, camino a su habitación. Apenas entró al lugar, llavearon la puerta tras de él. El rey lo había ordenado.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" –alzó la voz muy enojado.

"Ya te lo dije -contestó el rey desde el otro lado de la puerta- no confío en que te quedes sin hacer nada, por eso te tendremos encerrado, será mejor que no pienses en hacer ninguna idiotez más."

"Tsk. ¡Maldición!" –gritó dándole una patada a la puerta.

El viaje había sido bastante largo, estaba exhausto. Y además, tener que hablar con ese hombre, lo cansaba más. Decidió intentar calmarse para pensar las cosas claramente.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró en alguna parte de la habitación, aflojándose la corbata del cuello, se recostó en la cama mirando el techo.

Luego de varios minutos, estaba más calmado y trataba de meditar la situación. Lo mejor era hacerle caso al desgraciado del rey, después de todo, todavía faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños. Entonces, si se comportaba como debía las cosas iban a arreglarse más pronto de lo esperado.

Por más que eran ellos los que tenían miedo de él, por más que eran ellos los que estaban a los pies del inglés, ellos tenían a su favor que podían hacerle algo a [Nombre], y conociéndolos no tendrían piedad. Por eso, lo mejor era ser obediente y cumplir con las órdenes del rey, por su propia paz; y por el bien de su novia.

Tal vez, lo mejor era desistir, renunciar a ella. La situación en la que se encontraba no era nada favorable para ella, y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero aunque le lleve mucho tiempo, aunque sea lo último que haga, iba a hacer todo lo posible para volver a su lado; porque algo en su corazón le decía fuertemente que no se rinda, que debía mantenerse firme ante todos los problemas, por ella, para poder volver a su lado, algún día.

**_-volviendo al tiempo actual-_**

"Así que debes arreglarte bien, porque esta noche iremos a ver a las demás en mi casa" –con su sonrisa alentadora, Ana te estaba animando a que te repongas de una vez y hagas algo respecto a la situación.

"De acuerdo…" –sin muchas ganas aún, te levantaste de la cama, fuiste a darte un baño y te dirigías a la cocina a prepararte algo de desayunar.

Todavía te costaba mucho volver a ese lugar, donde habías encontrado la carta. Al recordar eso, y recordar a Arthur, y todo lo que había pasado; no podías evitar sentirte mal.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era muy doloroso, aún hoy todavía no podías dejar de reprocharle la manera en la que te dejó; pero debes recordar que él también estará pasándola mal. Tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo e ir junto a él. Traerlo de vuelta, sin importar lo que eso cueste.

Llegó la noche, y al paso del día estabas un poco más animada. Pensaba en qué ocurrencias estarían pensando las chicas para encontrar una forma de ir y traerlo de vuelta. Fuiste a la casa de Ana, ya todas estaban esperándote. Por sus rostros podías saber que realmente estaban muy preocupadas por ti. Entraste despacio, saludando con una sonrisa.

"[Nombre]!" –todas se acercaron a abrazarte en grupo.

"Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti, hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos" –en los ojos de Bella se reflejaban la angustia que sentía por verte de esa manera.

"Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, estamos aquí para ayudarte!" –agregó Michelle con una sonrisa.

Todas estaban muy animadas, alentándote a que no te rindas. Asentiste no muy convencida de la idea, y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. También se encontraban allí Antonio, Francis, Gilbert y Sadik.

"Bien! ¡Expliquémosle el plan!" –dijo Bella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno, como trabajo en la milicia no fue nada averiguar sobre el palacio de Buckingham y su funcionamiento. Allí trabajan más de 450 personas y cada año, a mediados de mayo, realizan una convocatoria para elegir nuevos empleados. Es allí donde entrarás, la mejor forma de infiltrarte será como sirvienta…" –Gilbert se veía muy realizado contando su plan.

"Espera, ¿Cómo voy a entrar si ni siquiera soy inglesa?"

"De eso no te preocupes. La seguridad del palacio no ha sido muy buena desde tiempos remotos, por lo que con un poco de habilidad, no será problema que te infiltres"

"Yo ya he hablado con todos los contactos necesarios para que tengas todos tus papeles de ciudadana inglesa en regla. Ese tema está totalmente solucionado, hasta arreglé todas las referencias para tu currículum…" –sonrió Sadik muy animado.

"Entiendo, pero yo no sé nada sobre cómo ser una sirvienta, ni entiendo muy bien el inglés"

"Eso no importa, soy dueño de una prestigiosa cadena de hoteles, y conmigo aprenderás todo lo necesario para ser la mejor" –Francis estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea.

"Y por el transporte tampoco tienes que preocuparte, mi hermano me ayudará a prestar un helicóptero de la base y ese será nuestro móvil para llegar al palacio" –dijo Gilbert.

"Así es, y yo, como soy profesor de inglés, te aseguro que en tres semanas estarás más que lista para irte" –sonrió Antonio.

Sólo asentías a todo lo que decían, era sorprendente ver cómo pensaron en todos los detalles necesarios para llevar a cabo el plan de traerlo de regreso. Estabas feliz porque todavía había forma de volverlo a ver.

"Tenemos exactamente un mes y medio antes de la convocatoria. Así que mañana mismo empezarás a entrenar arduamente y aprender inglés…" –Gilbert se puso serio.

"Sí, ya hablé con algunos conocidos en el palacio, tu entrada está asegurada, pero debes destacar por completo en la audición, ¿entiendes?" –Sadik sonreía muy confiado. Está muy bien que te ayude, pero, ¿cómo demonios tiene tantos contactos? ¿Es que es un mafioso o algo por el estilo? Bueno, ese no es el problema ahora.

"Entiendo, mañana mismo comienzo a prepararme…" –la decisión estaba tomada, lo único que quedaba era poner todo tu esfuerzo en lograr tu objetivo.

"Perfecto! Mañana Sadik te dará todos los papeles que necesitarás, guárdalos muy bien ¿si?" –Michelle sonrió.

"Entonces, por hoy es todo. Mañana te espero a primera hora en esta dirección" –Francis, guiñándote un ojo, te entregó un pape con la dirección de uno de sus hoteles.

"Está bien…" –tomaste el papel, determinada a cambiar la situación.

Volviste a tu apartamento, fuiste a la habitación y te sentaste en la cama, contemplando la luna a través de la ventana.

_"Cuando me extrañes, mira la luna, como lo haré yo…"_

Tomando la gargantilla en tu mano, observabas la luna con mucha nostalgia. Cuánto lo extrañabas, cuántas ganas tenías de volverlo a ver, de volver a abrazarlo, de volver a tocar sus labios.

"Volveré a tu lado Arthur, lo prometo…"

**_-en la habitación de Arthur-_**

Luego de un día tranquilo, encerrado todo el maldito día en su habitación, lo único que podía hacer era estar pensando en ella. Después de tomarse un baño bastante largo, fue a sentarse en el pequeño escritorio que tenía frente al gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

Entre varios suspiros, sólo pensaba lo mucho que deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. ¿Tan difícil era pedir ser feliz? Después de todo lo que sucedió durante sus 25 años de vida, las cosas seguían complicándose. ¿Qué maldita culpa tenía él en todo el asunto? Pues ninguna, pero alguien tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Pensar en esas cosas lo molestaba mucho, prefería en esos momentos llenar su cabeza con todos los lindos recuerdos que tenía al lado de su amada novia, eso era lo único que lo mantenía más fuerte que nunca, era lo único que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Sin apartar la vista del enorme astro plateado, muchas interrogantes aparecían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca antes tuvo el valor de enfrentar al rey? ¿Por qué nunca se animó a dejarle bien en claro su posición? Tal vez, porque antes no tenía alguien que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Tal vez, porque antes, su vida carecía de sentido; y ahora, eso es completamente diferente. Sí, definitivamente esa es la razón de su determinación.

A pesar de eso, a pesar de su firmeza, se sentía bastante desconcertado con lo que pudiese llegar a pasar adelante. La idea lo intrigaba.

"¿Por qué me hago esto? –suspiró- pero, no puedo amar a nadie más…"

Todas las semanas pasaron muy rápido para ti, ni siquiera tenías tiempo de respirar tranquila, todo lo que tenías que aprender era demasiado, y tenías que hacerlo todo a la perfección. Los modales, las reglas de etiqueta, los saludos de cortesía, la manera de dirigirse a una persona de cargo superior, las palabras adecuadas a utilizar, la manera de caminar, de pararse, de hacer las cosas… ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué mundo vive esa gente? ¡En la vida real no se usan todas esas cosas! Pero bueno, si querías lograr tu meta, tenías que aprender todo lo que sea necesario.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy seguro que serás aceptada" –sonrió Francis.

"Muchas gracias… estoy segura que sin la ayuda de ustedes esto hubiera sido más que imposible…" –sonreíste alegre, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacías.

"Me hace feliz ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro" –agregó dándote una palmada en la cabeza.

En todo este lapso de tiempo, volviste a recuperar las ganas de vivir, y de luchar por la persona que amas. A la noche, regresaste a tu casa y empacaste algunas pertenencias. Al fin, mañana era el gran día de partir a Inglaterra.

A primera hora de la mañana, fuiste con Gilbert a la basa militar y subieron al helicóptero. Ya tenías todos los papeles y el entrenamiento necesario; sólo faltaba llegar.

No te habías tomado tiempo de mirar los papeles, pero era obvio que no ibas a usar tu nombre verdadero, o te descubrirían en seguida. Ya que el viaje duraría varias horas, decidiste mirar bien todos tus documentos.

Al mirar tu documento de identidad no pudiste evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Gilbert te miró y también sonrió al darse cuenta del motivo.

"Es un nombre muy bonito ¿no?" –preguntó mirando las nubes.

"Si… la verdad que es un nombre bonito… Britanny Lowell…" –de ahora en adelante, ese sería tu nombre.

Después de unas horas, llegaron a destino.

"Mañana tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, por ahora puedes hospedarte en un hotel, aquí tienes la dirección" –Gilbert se despidió junto con su hermano luego de que bajaras.

Fuiste al hotel tratando de mantener la calma porque las ansias estabas consumiéndote. El resto del día seguías poniendo en práctica todo lo que te habían enseñado, tratando de no dejar pasar por alto ni un minúsculo detalle.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Mañana es el día de la convocatoria, William, tú te harás cargo" –ordenó el rey durante la cena.

"Está bien, yo lo haré" –contestó sin muchas ganas.

A la mañana las puertas del palacio se abrieron para recibir a una numerosa cantidad de aspirantes a los puestos de sirvientas y mayordomos.

Las pruebas duraron prácticamente todo el día, debido a la gran cantidad de personas. Realmente había mucha gente capaz entre ellos, y poco a poco el número de personas se fueron reduciendo a medida que se hacían más pruebas.

Por supuesto, tú ibas quedando en esos grupos. Luego de analizar el desempeño y el currículum de todos, se decidió quiénes formarían parte del palacio como trabajadores. Los jueces eran los mayordomos y sirvientas más antiguos, que debido a su edad ya estaban por retirarse; y por supuesto, el príncipe William, aunque éste se fijaba más en las sirvientas. y había una en particular que llamaba mucho su atención.

Despidieron a los que no aprobaron y sólo quedaron los seleccionados en el palacio. Formaron una larga fila horizontal en dos grupos; hombres y mujeres. Se les dio todas las instrucciones necesarias, mientras William no despegaba la mirada de una de ellas.

Al terminar de ser instruidos los nuevos empleados, se les ordenó ir a acomodarse en las respectivas habitaciones que tenían preparados para ellos.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, y tú ibas tras el grupo de las sirvientas a acomodarte en tu nuevo hogar. Pero el príncipe te atajó, ordenando a las demás que se fueran.

Te miraba de una manera extraña, como si tuviera alguna sospecha. Definitivamente, estas eran cosas que iban a suceder de algún modo u otro, sólo debías actuar de la manera más natural posible.

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?_" –preguntó sin dejar de mirarte de arriba a abajo.

Era momento de poner en práctica el idioma y acentos aprendidos, así, sus sospechas serán dudosas.

"_Mi nombre es Britanny Lowell, señor_" –contestaste haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El muchacho se quedó un momento pensando. En ella habían algunos rasgos que le parecían extranjeros, ero su perfecto acento inglés eliminaba aquellas dudas. Pensaba que a lo mejor sus padres eran de otra nacionalidad, pero ella, debido a la manera en que habla, no podía serlo. Al menos, es difícil dominar el acento.

"_Pues, bienvenida al palacio, Britanny_" –sonrió alegremente.

"_Muchas gracias, señor. Con su permiso, me retiro_" –luego de hacer una reverencia, te retiraste con una sonrisa de satisfacción en tus labios.

Todos se retiraron del gran salón de audiciones y volvieron a sus últimos quehaceres del día,. Los nuevos trabajadores estaban acomodando sus pocas pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar en tu nueva habitación, lo primero que hiciste fue sacarte el uniforme de sirvienta. Al ser bastante discreto, era un poco incómodo, pero debías acostumbrarte a usarlo. Después de acomodar tus cosas, te sentaste en la cama, pensando en el gran día que sería mañana. Ya pasaste la prueba, ya estabas dentro, ahora, sólo quedaba poder verlo.

* * *

-_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Pequeñas aclaraciones: los diálogos que aparecen en cursiva, significa que están hablando en inglés, pero como me parece un poco redundante estar poniendo el texto en inglés y al lado la traducción o esas cosas, mejor lo pongo así, de todos modos, está claro que en ese lugar sólo se habla inglés, pero esta vez nada más era para recalcar tú inglés, querida lectora (:_

_En fin, me pasaron muchas cosas que no valen la pena ni mencionar, por las cuales no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero les pido una disculpa, por dejarles mal sabor de boca xD realmente lo siento, pero no pude actualizar antes._

_Quería agradecer especialmente (un poco atrasado xD) a Nanami Umbreon y a Anna Usui07! ustedes chicas y sus alentadores reviews de verdad que me han ayudado bastante a seguir, de verdad las aprecio mucho y estoy muy agradecida con ustedes (: me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia que escribo!_

_Pues eso, si merezco reviews, les agradeceré que lo hagan, es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo a pesar del poco tiempo que me deja la uni xD_

_Y eso es todo, creo.. muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero que les haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos!_


	14. El esperado reencuentro

_o(*o*)o_ _me atrasé un día xD pero ya está aquí el cap! sólo quería avisarles que los exámenes en la universidad se acercan y no terminan hasta fines de septiembre, así que tal vez me sea muy difícil actualizar en al menos 2 semanas :c (igual si puedo hacerlo antes, lo haré) pero les prometo que volveré! ;D_

_Espero que disfruten del cap! no olviden dejar reviews! nos leemos! :D_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, se les asignaron a todos sus respectivos trabajos. Por cosas del destino, a ti te asignaron para que te encargaras de llevarle las comidas al príncipe Arthur a su cuarto. Desayunaron antes de que la familia real despierte y prepararon la mesa principal para servirles el desayuno. Antes de que los comensales bajaran, una de las sirvientas más antiguas te mostró el cuarto de Arthur para que pudieras llevarle el desayuno.

Todos los de la familia comenzaron a bajar y tú, un poco nerviosa, subiste con el desayuno. Al llegar a la puerta los dos guardias que custodiaban la habitación te hicieron unas cuantas preguntas de seguridad y luego de contestarlas correctamente, te dejaron pasar. Entraste con la bandeja mirando la habitación, no estaba nadie. Al parecer el inglés estaba en el baño.

Tu corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y apresuradamente dejaste la bandeja sobre el escritorio. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste para llegar ahí, a pesar de los tres meses que pasaron desde la última vez que lo viste, ahora mismo no te sentías preparada para verlo de nuevo a la cara. Trataste de retirarte antes de que el rubio saliera, pero al voltearte para salir, viste que la puerta del baño se abría. Inmediatamente volteaste hacia la ventana que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, quedándote ahí parada como una estatua, inmóvil. Sentiste que te iba a parar el corazón.

Arthur salió del baño ajustándose la corbata, y se extrañó al ver aquella figura femenina, que siquiera volteaba a saludarlo. Podía ver cómo le temblaban levemente los hombros. Se acercó a ella, intentando descifrar por qué tanto misterio.

_"¿Quién eres?"_ –preguntó un poco cortante, a cierta distancia detrás de ti.

"_M-mi nombre es Britanny Lowell, señor. Soy una de las nuevas sirvientas. Me asignaron como una de las tareas que le trajera sus comidas. Ya está servido su desayuno, señor_." –contestaste un poco nerviosa, intentando guardar la compostura.

"_Debes mirar a la cara cuando te diriges a tus superiores, ¿qué no te lo dijeron?"_ –estaba esperando tu respuesta, pero simplemente no pudiste decir nada.

Últimamente no estaba de buen humor, mucho menos para tratar con sirvientas impertinentes.

"_Es una orden, voltea en este instante_" –alzó la voz más molesto que antes.

Ya no te queda de otra. Estabas muy feliz de volver a escuchar su voz, aunque te estuviera retando, eso no importa… ¡lo tenías cerca! Lentamente volteaste para verlo.

"_Buenos días, príncipe Kirkland…"_ –sonreíste levemente.

"_Tú…" _–por un momento no supo qué hacer su rostro expresaba asombro total.

En ese momento, si abrías la boca para decir algo, no saldría nada. Estaban temblando tus labios, tus manos, tus piernas; todo tu cuerpo estaba completamente débil al tener frente tuyo, después de tres meses, que más parecieron una eternidad; al hombre que amas.

"[Nombre]… No puedo creerlo… cómo llegaste aquí…" –se acercó rápidamente a abrazarte fuerte durante un largo rato, te aferraste a su pecho ocultando tu rostro en su cuello.

Su corazón también parecía que iba a salir saltando en cualquier momento. En ese instante olvidaste todo lo que tuviste que pasar, todo lo que sufriste se esfumó en sus brazos en un segundo. Su calor, su tacto; lo extrañabas tanto… si era por ti ibas a quedarte en sus brazos el resto del día.

"[Nombre]…" –te susurró al oído haciendo que se te erice toda la piel.

Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron en un beso tan apasionado, intenso, y lleno de amor. Ese beso estaba mostrando lo mucho que se extrañaban el uno al otro. Todo el anhelo que tenían de volver a verse, se expresó en aquel beso interminable.

Poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y Arthur comenzó a llevarte hacia atrás, encontrándote con el escritorio. Se inclinó más hacia ti haciendo que te sentaras en el mueble. En ningún momento dejó de abrazarte, y al parecer no pensaba soltarte. Intentaste apartarlo pero fue inútil. Se dio cuenta de tus intenciones y su agarre fue mucho más fuerte que antes. Se inclinó sobre ti todo lo que pudo, hasta dejarte completamente recostada en el mueble, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de tus costados, dejándote sin ninguna escapatoria.

"A-arthur… ya tengo que bajar…" –no querías soltarlo, pero tenías que hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si después se levantan sospechas? Con todo el trabajo que costó esconder tu verdadera identidad.

"_Sorry, darling_, pero no te dejaré ir…" –volvió a besarte bruscamente, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el tuyo. Si seguía de esa manera, ibas a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Su lengua intentaba persistentemente entrar a tu boca, al principio te resististe, pero poco a poco quedaste a su merced. Por su forma de besar, podías saber que te extrañó, y demasiado. Minutos después sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo, devorándose uno a otro.

Cuando cortó el beso, ya estabas jadeando completamente sonrojada. Cómo es posible, que siempre sepa cómo hacer que te rindas, cayendo completamente a sus pies.

"_Don´t do this…" –_le suplicaste en un último intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¿Hacer qué? Aún no he hecho nada" –esa sonrisa triunfal se formó en su rostro.

Acercó su rostro al tuyo para besaste de nuevo, cerraste los ojos pero el contacto nunca llegó. Al abrirlos de nuevo, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

"Tú también me deseas…" –susurró nuevamente en tu oído. Maldita sea la manera en que te prueba.

Acarició suavemente tu rostro y con un dedo bordeó tus labios, bajándolo por tu cuello, tu pecho, hasta llegar a tu estómago. Cada vez que te tocaba, estabas más a su merced. Aunque la ropa estaba de por medio, podías sentir cómo comenzaba a arder cada parte que tocaba.

De nuevo sus labios devoraron los tuyos por un largo tiempo, hasta el punto de dejarte sin aire. Entre varios jadeos, sus labios bajaron por tu cuello, mientras su mano comenzó a subir por tu muslo lentamente, dirigiéndose a tu entrepierna. La ropa comenzó a molestarle, y en unos segundos se sacó la corbata y la camisa, dejándolas tiradas en el suelo.

Siempre sabía cómo y dónde tocar para hacerte perder el control; lo estaba logrando. Volvió a inclinarse hacia ti, clavándote la mirada, sin borrarse esa sonrisa de su rostro. Colocó tus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, y te aferraste a él sin dudarlo. Volvió a besarte mientras abrazaba fuertemente tu cintura, haciendo que te sentaras nuevamente sobre el mueble.

Sus manos subieron lentamente por tu espalda, hasta tomar tu rostro en sus manos, sin dejar tus labios. Volvieron a tu espalda para bajar el cierre de tu traje, dejando tu torso al descubierto. Rodeaste su cintura con tus piernas, acercándolo más a ti y aferrándote más fuerte a su cuello para volverlo a besar. Soltó tu cabello y el sujetador que tenías puesto.

Nuevamente su boca bajó mordiendo y lamiéndolo hasta llegar a tu pecho. Jugueteó con ellos un buen rato, mientras tapabas tu boca, haciendo el esfuerzo del mundo para que nadie los escuchara. Tu respiración comenzó a dificultarse mucho más cuando sus labios llegaron a tu estómago, estabas ardiendo por dentro y él se dio cuenta perfectamente de eso.

Desde tu estómago, comenzó a subir su lengua por tu pecho, tu cuello; hasta llegar a tu oreja, mordiéndola suavemente. Difícilmente contuviste todos los gemidos que querían salir de tu boca. Con tu ayuda te sacó el traje por completo, quedándote sólo con las bragas puestas.

Volvió a besarte, enredando su lengua con la tuya, y su mano sacó la última prenda que tenías puesta. Comenzó a acariciarte suavemente la entrepierna. Ahí perdiste todas las fuerzas que te quedaban. Caíste de nuevo sobre el escritorio, sin dejar de abrazarlo, como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Introdujo sus dedos en ti, presionando tu punto G. De la excitación mordiste sus labios para no gritar.

Sudabas, jadeabas, y tus músculos se contrarían hasta que alcanzaste el orgasmo. El placer recorrió todo tu cuerpo, y sentiste tus fluidos escurriéndose sobre los dedos del inglés. Apartó sus labios de los suyos con esa maldita sonrisa ganadora en sus labios; ¡lo hacía ver tan atractivo!

Se lamió los dedos y luego se relamió sus labios, saboreando por completo tu esencia, haciendo que te sonrojes aún más. Estabas completamente rendida, y él recién estaba empezando.

Te sentaste otra vez sobre el escritorio y volviste a abrazar su cuello, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Él acariciaba tu espalda y tus manos despeinaban su sedoso y rubio cabello. Comenzaste a recorrer con tus manos su torso, hasta llegar a su pantalón, desprendiéndolo de manera audaz. Se sacó toda la ropa que le quedaba puesta y abrió tus piernas para poder entrar.

Te atajaste fuerte de los bordes del escritorio, y sus cuerpos se unieron de manera salvaje. Lo envolviste con tus piernas en tanto él se aferraba fuertemente a tu cintura, envolviéndola por completo. Poco a poco comenzó a empujar más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo jadear a ambos del placer. No tienes la menor idea de cómo lograste no emitir ningún sonido, pero lo lograste, era lo importante.

Cuando estaban por llegar ambos al orgasmo, volvió a besar tus labios, para evitar que se escuche algún gemido. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y quedaron exhaustos por tanto ejercicio, por así decirlo.

Arthur acarició suavemente su rostro, regalándote una de las más tiernas sonrisas que tiene. Correspondiste a aquel gesto; luego te alzó de la cintura y te recostó en la cama, acostándose a tu lado. Recostaste tu cabeza en su hombro, rodeando con un brazo su cintura, y él hizo lo mismo. Se siguieron besando tiernamente por un largo rato.

Definitivamente estaba loco. Tanto tiempo encerrado le hizo perder la cordura. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerte el amor en semejante situación? Pero tú estás igual de desequilibrada que él. Si supieran lo que estaba pasando, está frita.

"_My love_, no te preocupes por nada. Ellos me tienen encerrado para que no cometa ninguna locura, pero no mandan sobre mí. Haré lo que se me dé la gana mientras no les perjudique. Y esto, no les afecta en nada –besó tu frente tiernamente- Yo me encargaré de protegerte en este lugar, no te preocupes, que yo estoy a tu lado…" –sonrió y volvió a besarte.

"Confío en tu palabra, _sweetheart_… los demás que se vayan al carajo" –te reíste.

"_That's my girl…"_ –te volvió a besar.

En algún momento tenías que bajar, pero por el momento, te quedarás en sus brazos.

-xxxxxxx-

Después de volver a ponerte tu traje de sirvienta, te arreglaste el cabello para retirarte de la habitación, llevando la bandeja del desayuno en tus manos. Arthur se despidió de ti con otro beso, y saliste del cuarto. Estabas tan feliz, que aunque intentaras disimularlo, el brillo en tu rostro te delataba. Al menos no le dirigiste a nadie la mirada.

Te dirigías a la escalera y te topaste por el camino con el mayor de los hermanos, Ian. Al verte te atajó del brazo.

"_Tú… qué haces aquí…_" –su característica mirada fría intentaba asesinarte.

"_Disculpe señor, no entiendo a qué se refiere…_" –sin perder la compostura, lo miraste de manera muy desafiante y despectiva.

"_No te hagas la tonta, cómo conseguiste entrar…"_

"_Señor, soy ciudadana inglesa y me llamo Britanny Lowell, llegué aquí por méritos propios. Si usted sospecha algo de mí, no tiene pruebas de ello…_" –mirabas su mano y lo volvías a mirar a los ojos, diciéndole que te soltara.

Justo te encontraste con quien no querías. Claro que había pruebas, si denunciaban podías ir a la cárcel por quién sabe cuántos años por todos los crímenes que cometiste para llegar hasta aquí, aunque en realidad fueron tus amigos los que los cometieron. Pero, ni que fueras a inculparlos con todo lo que te ayudaron; obviamente sólo tú ibas a poner la cara.

"_Ese no es problema, estúpida, será mi palabra contra la tuya…_" –soltó tu brazo mientras se formaba una sonrisa sombría en su rostro.

"_Adelante, señor. Hágalo ahora mismo, sería el escándalo perfecto. ¡Una persona burló descaradamente la prestigiosa seguridad del palacio de Buckingham! Toda la familia real quedaría humillada a nivel mundial, será genial ¿no crees? –sonreíste de forma arrogante- Será el evento tan esperado por Arthur para decirle a todo el mundo la verdad, lo cual creo que dejaría en shock a todos ¿no? Me harías un gran favor a mí y a Arthur si lo haces… y otra cosa, NO TE TENGO MIEDO_" –lo fulminaste con la mirada.

Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. No supo cómo contestar a eso. Al ver que ya no iba a decir nada, te despediste.

"_Con permiso, señor_" –te despediste dejándolo parado como un poste en la entrada de la escalera.

Victoria, el dulce sabor de la victoria. Tal vez sí le tenías un poco de miedo, pero no ibas a permitir por nada del mundo que tu esfuerzo y el de todas las personas que te ayudaron se vaya al tacho de basura así como así. No señor, ibas a pelear hasta el fin. Todo lo que sufriste hasta ahora te hizo mucho más valiente para enfrentar lo que se venga, así que no te ibas a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-xxxxxx-

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando un rato, mientras veía cómo se alejaba aquella mujer insolente, dejándolo con la boca cerrada. Fue la primera vez que lo han desafiado de esa manera sin titubear. Obviamente, no iba a dejar las cosas así, ella se las iba a pagar de una forma u otra.

Tenía que hablar con William, entonces fue junto a su hermano quien estaba en su habitación. Entró y llaveó la puerta para que nadie interrumpa. William, al ver el rostro de furia de su hermano, en seguida se percató de la seriedad del asunto.

"_Dime Ian, qué te trae por aquí tan temprano_ –sonrió- _y con esa cara_" –William le hizo una seña para que se siente en el escritorio.

"_Hmph… tenemos un pequeño problema_…" –lo miró muy serio.

_"¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Esa tal Britanny, que llegó ayer, es la novia del bastardo de Arthur_" –cruzó los brazos y su semblante se volvió sombrío.

"_Heh, ya me parecía rara esa muchacha. Hmph, esto suena muy interesante…_" –una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_"¿Qué tiene de interesante? Tenemos que deshacernos de ella…_" –estaba más enojado al sólo recordarla.

"No seas tonto Ian, esta es una gran oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar" –su mirada se tornaba un poco sombría.

_"¿A qué demonios te refieres?_" –el pelirrojo se extrañó mucho.

"_Ian, Ian Ian… siempre tan corto de visión… ¿Qué no te das cuenta de la situación?_"

Ian levantó una ceja, extrañado, intentó reflexionar un momento pero no conseguía entender a qué se refería su hermano.

"_Sigh, contigo siempre es igual_ –hizo una pequeña pausa- _Mira, tenemos a nuestro querido hermanito y su amada viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Y, esa mujer, lo que no sabe es que se ha metido en la boca del lobo… tenemos a ambos a nuestras manos_" –sonrió de lado, un poco siniestro.

"_Sigo sin entender a qué mierda te refieres William, y ya me estás haciendo perder la puta paciencia. Dilo de una jodida vez…"_ –frunció el ceño mucho más que antes.

"_Tranquilo Ian, estoy tratando de explicártelo detalladamente _–se recostó en la pared cruzando los brazos- _lo que quiero decir, es, que podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos. Con mucha astucia y cautela, claro. Y así, poco a poco ir creándole falsas dudas a nuestro hermanito, y de ese modo, hacer añicos su relación con esa sirvienta…_" –su sonrisa siniestra crecía cada vez más.

Ian también comenzó a sonreír de manera macabra. "_Ahora lo estoy entendiendo… suena realmente interesante… pero no veo el beneficio de hacer eso…"_

"_No ganamos nada con eso, aparte de hacer sufrir a nuestro hermanito hasta más no poder. Ella es su punto débil y debemos sacarle todo el provecho que podamos a eso para hundirlo en la mayor amargura. Así le cobraremos de una vez por todas por ser el "preferido" de mamá… y bien…_ -miró a su hermano- _¿qué opinas?_"

"_Heh, William, eres tan brillante como siempre. Estoy de acuerdo, es una excelente idea. Así esa mujer aprenderá cuál es su lugar y verá con quién se está metiendo… Sabes que yo no soy bueno en esas cosas de ser cauteloso, mi carácter es más impulsivo, así que te lo encargo a ti, confío en que harás bien tu trabajo_" –sonrió satisfactoriamente.

"_No te preocupes, bro, yo me haré cargo. Voy a divertirme con esa muchacha…_"

Al terminar la conversación Ian volvió a sus ocupaciones y William se sentó en su escritorio a pensar en lo que podía decirle a esa mujer para aplastar su autoestima.

En esos momentos Arthur estaba pensando seriamente sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. El escribano ya había venido al palacio unos días después de su cumpleaños, pero no quedó tan convencido de dejarle la herencia a la familia real y dijo que vendría dentro de un mes más o menos. La fecha en que tenía que volver se estaba acercando y él seguía encerrado en su habitación. Tenía que hacer algo para convencer al escribano y poder estar más cerca de su amada. No se iba a rendir fácilmente, menos ahora, teniendo a su novia tan cerca. Lo mejor que podía hacer es mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible de esos monstruos que tenía por familia, sabía perfectamente que eran capaces de todo.


	15. Más enfrentamientos

El inglés siguió meditando lo que podía hacer durante varios minutos, hasta encontrar la solución. Si era para demostrar que estaba feliz, qué mejor manera que casándose ¿no? Así el escribano estaría fuera de dudas y él podría regresar pronto a su antigua vida con su novia. Sabía que sería un poco descabellado pedirle al rey casarse con su amada, pero no estaba demás intentarlo.

Él sólo quería tirar la puerta de una patada para que dejen de tenerlo como un animal en cautiverio, más por la paz decidió esperar a la hora del almuerzo para pedirle a Britanny que mandara llamar al rey y poder hablar con él. Las horas pasaron para él más rápido de lo normal. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba muy feliz de volver a tener cerca de él a su querida chica.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Preparaste la bandeja para llevarle el almuerzo al inglés en su cuarto. A la mañana, tardaste en bajar lo suficiente como para ganarte unas miradas de extrañeza por parte de la mayoría de las sirvientas. Pero con lo que pasó, lo que menos te importa ahora es lo que piensen los demás.

Subiste con cuidado por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Arthur. Mirándote raro, los guardias te dejaron pasar. No es que te importe, ¿pero si escucharon algo? Dios, qué vergüenza. Pensando en eso no te diste cuenta lo roja que estaba tu cara a la hora de entrar al cuarto y poner la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Arthur estaba sentado en él clavándote la mirada desde que se abrió la puerta, cosa que te estaba incomodando un poco.

"Aquí está su almuerzo, señor…" –trataste de romper el silencio.

Sin despegarte la mirada se levantó y acercó lentamente a ti. Volteaste hacia otro lado para no encontrarte con su mirada ¿la razón? No querías ver su maldita sonrisa de triunfador en su rostro ¿por qué? Pues porque por culpa suya ¡ahora todos en el palacio te miraban raro!

"_Honey, ¿Te pasa algo? Tu cara está bastante roja…_" –pudiste escuchar que soltó una risilla.

Adiós al intento de mantener la compostura.

"_Tú… ¡cejón pervertido!_" –le gritaste lo más bajo que pudiste para no alertar a los guardias de afuera.

Él se quedó mirándote, intentando contenerse la risa, aunque le era imposible. Lo amas, pero ¡a veces se pasa! Cruzaste los brazos mirando hacia otro lado, esperando a que dejara de reírse algún día. Cuando se calmó, siguió mirándote con la misma sonrisa de esta mañana, tomó tu mano delicadamente para besarla, inclinándose hacia ti, haciendo una reverencia, sin dejar de mirarte.

_"¿Lo dices por lo que hicimos esta mañana? Entonces tú mmmf…!_" –le tapaste la boca.

"¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo más! ¡Ahora todos me miran raro por culpa tuya! Rayos, con lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí…." –suspiraste sin sacarle la mano de la boca.

No es que no te gustó lo que pasó ni nada, pero es que, ¡se podía haber evitado! Intentó decir algo pero presionaste más fuerte tu mano contra su boca. Estabas un poco molesta, y no se lo ibas a dejar tan fácil. De un momento a otro comenzó a mirarte de manera seductora, haciéndote sentir más incómoda.

Sabía que no ibas a soltarlo, y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de que lo hagas que lamiéndote la mano.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!" –apartaste tu mano de inmediato, más ruborizada que antes.

Su sonrisa creció más, siempre se sale con la suya este hombre.

"Eres tan linda cuando te enojas…" –rió.

"Hmph… si te sigues burlando de mí ya verás que no tanto…" –cruzaste otra vez los brazos.

Es que… ¿tanto tiempo encerrado le afectó el cerebro o algo? ¡Ya se estaba pasando!

Al darse cuenta que ya estabas bastante molesta, se acercó para abrazarte, pero se lo impediste apartándolo con tus manos sobre su torso. Suspiró feliz, levantando tu cabeza gacha con su mano en tu barbilla, dejándote ver su tierna mirada. Cualquiera se conmueve así, y aunque logró ablandarte el corazón con esa expresión, no se lo ibas a demostrar. Simplemente volviste a suspirar, dejando de esforzaste por apartarlo. Se acercó más, rodeando tu cintura, y acercando sus labios a los tuyos para besarte tiernamente. Se apartó apenas para hablar, sin dejar de mirarte tan amorosamente.

"Lo siento, _sweetie_, pero de verdad te extrañé mucho…" –te abrazó de manera protectora, acariciando tu cabeza recostada en su pecho.

"_I really love you…" _–susurró en tu oído.

Tú te quedaste callada todo el tiempo ¿cómo enojarse con él? Tú también lo extrañabas demás, la diferencia es que tú supiste contenerte… hasta cierto punto. Levantaste tu rostro para volver a besarlo, abrazándolo fuerte. También lo amas, y no lo puedes negar. Y si el sentimiento es tan fuerte, qué importa ya lo que pase.

"Se enfriará tu comida…" –dijiste con una sonrisa.

De nuevo besó tu mano y se sentó a comer. Mientras tanto, te acercaste a la ventana, mirando el paisaje. Su ventana daba al jardín del palacio; enormemente majestuoso. Una gran fuente adornaba el centro del lugar, rodeada de coloridas flores. Todo el jardín estaba bordeado de hermosas rosas rojas. En los árboles se posaban pájaros de distintas especies, que al cantar todos juntos producían una hermosa melodía. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, a pesar de eso los rayos del sol alumbraban el jardín entre las nubes.

A pesar de ser tan bello, se veía muy artificial. Extrañabas las plazas de tu barrio, los parques, la playa… extrañabas tu vida en tu país. A quien echabas de menos era a Ana, quien siempre estaba a tu lado dándote ánimos para todo. Hubiera sido genial que viniera contigo al palacio, así no te sentirías tan desamparada. Porque a pesar de tener a Arthur cerca, no es suficiente.

El inglés terminó de comer y tú seguías mirando a través de la ventana, perdida en tus pensamientos.

"[Nombre], gracias por venir hasta aquí por mí…" –te abrazó por detrás. Al parecer se dio cuenta que estabas pensando demasiado.

Escuchar eso te hizo feliz. Sí, fue por él que dejaste todo eso atrás, y por esa sonrisa de niño que te regala, claro que vale la pena.

Te retiraste bajando con la bandeja hasta la cocina, con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de todo, siempre sabe cómo alegrarte el día.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

El rubio volvió a sentarse en el escritorio esperando un momento para hablarles a los guardias. Se acercó a la puerta para decirles desde adentro que quería hablar con el rey. Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio esperando al rey, pero quien entró fue su hermano William.

"_Hola bro, tanto tiempo…_" –dijo el de ojos verde agua en tu tono sarcástico, con una mirada despectiva en su rostro, como si ya supiera que su hermano quería alguna locura.

"_Y tú qué demonios haces aquí…_" –bufó el inglés.

"_Qué manera de recibirme… Hmph, sólo vine porque escuché que querías hablar con el rey… qué rayos se te está pasando por la cabeza…_"

"_Al parecer ya sabes quién está aquí entre las nuevas sirvientas… _-sonríe_- pues es sobre eso. Quiero proponerles un trato. Si el escribano necesita más confianza para dar de una vez la herencia, me dejan salir del maldito cuarto y me caso; nadie dirá que no soy feliz así…_"

"_Por favor… no me digas que quieres casarte con la sirvienta…_" –William se llevó una mano a la frente.

_"¿Qué tiene de malo?_"

"_Por Dios Arthur, no seas iluso… la idea de casarte está más que genial, pero ¿con una sirvienta? ¿Ya perdiste un tornillo o qué?"_

_"¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema?"_

"_Ugh… A veces eres tan tonto. Ella en realidad, aparte de ser una criminal, es una chica pobre, sin clase; común y corriente, y para más, es extranjera ¿Crees que la sociedad va a aceptar alguien así? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en todos los comentarios negativos, burlas y humillaciones que recibiría alguien como ella de parte de la nobleza y de la sociedad? Además, si el rey se entera de todo esto, ella está frita…_"

En eso, Arthur no pensó mucho antes de hacer la propuesta. Por más que William fuera un bastardo, cuando hablaba, siempre daba en el blanco. Si con lo del matrimonio las cosas se aceleraban, no le quedaba otra opción que buscarse una prometida.

"_Tienes razón –_suspiró_- de todos modos, el trato sigue siendo el mismo. Así todo acabará más rápido y todo el mundo feliz_"

_"Entonces le diré al rey que comience a buscarte una prometida, y ya verá él si te deja salir"_

_"De acuerdo…"_

William salió de la habitación para informarle el pedido de su hermano al rey. Las cosas para el rubio se estaban complicando, pero era la única manera de que las cosas resulten. A él no le importaba casarse, total, estaba más que seguro quién era la dueña de su corazón. Sin embargo, tal vez eso haga tambalear a su novia.

Después de un rato, el rey mandó decir a los guardias que dejen salir a Arthur. De ahora en adelante, se ocuparía de sus asuntos y tendrá los mismos compromisos que cualquiera de los demás príncipes. Siempre lo excluían de cualquier asunto de esa índole, pero esta vez tenían que hacerlo para demostrar que la herencia puede dejarse en manos de toda la familia real.

Una vez que lo dejaron salir, él mismo fue a buscar a Britanny.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Estabas terminando de ordenar todos los cubiertos que se usaron en el almuerzo cuando una conocida voz pregunta por ti. Sabías perfectamente quién era y medio atónita volteaste a verlo.

_"¿s-señor? ¿Qué necesita?_"

_"Necesito hablar contigo, por favor ven conmigo…"_

_"¡Sí señor!_" –no entendías qué acababa de suceder, pero pudiste escuchar algunos murmureos de parte de las demás sirvientas que estaban presentes.

"Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida ¿por qué no se callan?" –todas te miraron confundidas por no entender tu idioma. No querías que lo hagan, sólo necesitabas desahogarte porque ya estaban molestando.

Siguieron caminando por la planta baja, hasta llegar a una zona del palacio que no parecía muy concurrida. Arthur abrió la puerta dejando ver que ese lugar era una oficina. Entraron y el inglés llaveó tras de sí la puerta.

"¿Qué está pasando?" –preguntaste un poco ansiosa por la respuesta.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte…" –su rostro estaba muy serio, y no te gustaba cuando se ponía así, la última vez… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

"Lo que sea, sólo dilo…"

"Hice un trato con el rey. Me va a dejar involucrarme en los asuntos reales y esas cosas a cambio de que me case. Así el escribano no tendrá dudas y los trámites se harán más rápido de lo que esperamos…" –te miró esperando tu reacción.

"¿Casarte? Bueno… si esa es la mejor manera para que todo se haga más rápido… Mejor si incluso mañana mismo asumes el compromiso…" –respondiste sin pensarlo dos veces.

Arthur te miró sorprendido por un buen rato, asimilando tu respuesta.

"Esperaba una reacción diferente…" –soltó todavía confundido.

"¿Querías que me ponga a llorar o algo por el estilo? No pasé por tantas cosas para desmoronarme por algo como eso. Tal vez sí me duela un poco… aún no lo sé, pero no llegué hasta aquí para desistir. Además, yo sé que tu corazón me pertenece, así que no tengo por qué dudar ¿verdad?" –te acercaste a besarlo.

"En el fondo sabía que entenderías, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…" –volvió a besarte con más intensidad.

"También quería decirte otra cosa… A partir de ahora estarás el mayor tiempo posible cerca de mí. Y es una orden –sonríe- ya sabes que esos bastardos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, así que lo mejor será que te mantengas bien alejada de ellos."

"Me encanta la idea" –sonreíste.

"Así que desde este momento tu principal tarea es estar pendiente de mí. Mañana mismo empiezo a atender ciertos asuntos del palacio y es aquí donde estaré trabajando"

"De acuerdo" –se volvieron a besar.

Después de eso el día pasó tranquilamente y llegó la noche. Entre unas cuantas sirvientas recogieron la mesa después de la cena y llevaron los cubiertos a la cocina para lavarlos. Todas las demás ya terminaron su parte y tú fuiste la única que faltaba retirarse del lugar.

"_Hola Bri-ta-nny…_" –esa voz burlona solamente podía ser de él.

"_Príncipe William, ¿qué hace aquí?"_ –sonreíste amablemente.

"_No tienes que ser formal conmigo, puedo ser tu amigo si quieres…"_ –sonrió muy amable.

"_Qué dice, señor, yo no puedo hacer eso…"_ –intentaste evitarlo.

"_Mira, ya sé quién eres y qué es lo que haces aquí, no puedes engañarme…_"

"_Sigh –_suspiraste_- Me alivia saber que ya no es necesario que siga fingiendo. Ya me estaba hartando tener que ser amable con un idiota como tú. ¿Qué rayos quieres?_" –contestaste molesta.

"_Oye, tranquila, como dije, sólo me gustaría ser tu amigo…_"

"_Amigo ni qué nada, no me quieras tomar el pelo que no soy ninguna tonta. Ve a engañar a otra…_" –lo miraste muy mal.

No puedes confiar en ellos por nada del mundo. No después de saber todo lo que hicieron para ver sufrir a Arthur, y eso no se los perdonarás jamás.

"_Hmph, que chica tan ruda… ¿sabes qué fue lo que me propuso Arthur para dejar de estar encerrado?_"

"_Claro que lo sé_"

"_Entonces sabes que quería casarse contigo ¿verdad?_"

_"¿Qué? N-no fue eso lo que me dijo…"_

"_No te lo dijo porque es obvio que la idea es una locura. Aunque siento pena por ti. Si se hubiera dado el caso en que aceptaran algo como eso, es triste saber que sólo se está casando contigo para librarse de sus problemas más rápido ¿no? Al menos si fuera por amor creo que estaría bien, pero en estas circunstancias sólo quería utilizarte…_" –su sonrisa se volvió tan malvada como la de su hermano Ian. Definitivamente son una familia de bastardos.

"_Escúchame bien. Si lo que estás intentando es destruir mi relación con él, te informo que no lo vas a lograr, así que mejor cierras la maldita boca_" –ya estabas perdiendo la paciencia con él.

Lo que te faltaba es que quiera ponerte en contra de la persona por la que viniste hasta este maldito palacio. ¡Como si fueras a creerle algo de lo que dice! Si Arthur no te lo dijo, es porque no era necesario, de todas formas ahora la relación de ustedes es de príncipe y sirvienta. Obviamente no iban a aceptar algo así.

"_Hmm… estás muy confiada, por lo que veo. Pero lo que tú estás haciendo también es algo descabellado ¿verdad?_"

"_Sé perfectamente, y no estoy tratando de encajar en este asqueroso lugar. Estoy aquí sólo por Arthur, para apoyarlo, y me importa un cuerno lo que piensen. Ya sabes lo que le dije a tu hermano ¿no? ¿O también estás esperando que yo te lo diga?_"

William ya se quedó sin argumentos. No esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera.

"_Bien, si tú tampoco vas a decir nada más, me voy_" –dicho eso lo dejaste plantado en la cocina y te fuiste a tu habitación.

Él se quedó ahí parado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Heh… ella es realmente interesante…" _–salió de la cocina y se fue a dormir.

Entraste al cuarto y cerraste la puerta lo más suavemente que pudiste para no despertar a las demás, aunque lo que en realidad querías hacer es patear todo lo que podías. ¿Es que nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer que intentar bajarte los ánimos? Era de esperarse. Cuando decidiste venir a este lugar sabías perfectamente que no iba a ser nada fácil, asumiste ese riesgo al poner los pies en el palacio. Aunque algunas cosas no estaban en tus planes, como el hecho de que ahora Arthur se va a casar, y que sus hermanos sólo intenten destrozarte; no podías remediarlo. Te molestaba un poco esa situación, pero esto recién estaba empezando. Sabías que cosas peores podían suceder. Pase lo que pase, está claro que no te vas a dar por vencida ni si se cae el mundo encima de ustedes. Y por sobre todo, no te vas a dejar derrotar por una bola de bastardos.

* * *

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_bueeno, tuve tiempo estos días y he aquí otro cap! espero que lo disfruten! c: no olviden dejar reviews ;D o sino las haré sufrir (?) xD es broma n.n ustedes y sus opiniones son lo que me ayudan a seguir! nos leemos! bye :3_


End file.
